Expect the Unexpected
by finnicklover123
Summary: Avery was the mayor's daughter. She was safer than anyone else in the District. But the odds were not in her favor. Now she has been reaped alongside her best friend for the 74th Hunger Games. Worst of all, she has attracted the attention of a Career. Now, with her life hanging by a thread, friendships are put in jeopardy and strength is put to the test. Will she come out a Victor?
1. The reaping

**Hey Guys! So this is my first fan fiction and I'm excited to see how you guys respond to it. Please review it would mean a lot!**

* * *

"Avery! Get downstairs!" I hear my mom call, "I woke you up half an hour ago!"

"I'm coming!", I yell down to my mom, "Just give me five more minutes!" Oh god. I'm in trouble now. I hear my mom's footsteps on the stairs. She barges into my room, turns on the light, and rips the blankets off my body.

"It's reaping day, you need to get up and get dressed. This isn't a happy day for anyone so I don't appreciate you ignoring me every time I ask you to get up." my mom says quietly.

Great, I hate when my mom uses that tone. To me its worse than her yelling at me because I can clearly tell that she is disappointed.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. I'll get up." I say gently. I'm really trying not to fight today because she's right, today is a bad day for everyone.

My mom smiles at me softly and says, "Breakfast is ready downstairs. Wear something nice please." The door closes behind her and I hear her walking back downstairs to the kitchen.

I groan as I roll out of bed. I wish I could just fall back into bed. Go to sleep until the awful day is over. But I know if I do, the Peacekeepers will come pounding down my door. Every time reaping day rolls around, I work myself up until I am almost sick. I am too paranoid and my mind convinces me that I am definitely going to be picked. I walk over to my closet slowly and pick out a navy blue dress with a flower-like pattern on it. It falls to a dew inches above my knees and the back is open. I pair it with some pewter colored sandals and I put my hair in a ponytail. I head downstairs slowly, the awful feeling in my stomach getting stronger with every step.

After breakfast we have to prepare for the reaping, we live in District 6 so our reaping is a little earlier at 11:30. Its almost time to go so we sit in our living room and wait because there's not much else to do today. I look at my sisters and my mom. They all look really pretty. My mom is wearing a simple blouse and skirt with camel colored boots. Riley has on a fancy dress because, unlike me, she loves to dress up. Jamison is wearing leggings with a nice top. She absolutely hates dresses so my mother stopped trying to force her to wear them.

My dad isn't here. He's already down at the square getting ready. My dad is the mayor of District 6 so our family is a lot better off than other people in our district. A lot of the kids at my school are jealous because of what I have so I don't have many friends at all. My sisters have lots of friends but I think that's because they haven't reached high school yet. I think that when kids reach high school, they become a lot more petty and mean. I hope that's just my age group though because I don't want my sisters to be without any friends too. During this time, my mind takes advantage of me again filling my head with thoughts of all the bad things that could happen. I could be reaped, my two friends could be reaped. I close my eyes and try to calm down but it's no use. I'll just have to suck it up and try to ignore the feeling. It always goes away once they call the girl's name.

After sitting in a long and awkward silence, my mom says, "Time to go."

We all stand up and walk to the square together, still silent. Because I don't have to take out tessarae, my name is only in 4 times so my chances are slim, but still existent. I sign in and stand with the other 15 year old girls. After a few minutes, my dad walks up to the podium and begins to read the history of Panem. It's excruciating to listen to so I tune out. When I look back up, our escort, Flora has taken the stage. She looks so ridiculous that I am genuinely embarrassed for her. She wears a puffy dress that is neon yellow. The bright color reflects the sunlight so every time I look at her I feel like I'm being blinded.

"Welcome everyone! Welcome to another fabulous year, the 74th annual Hunger Games! Now it is time to choose the two tributes who will represent District 6 in the arena", she says brightly. She stumbles over to the girl's reaping bowl in her 6 inch heels and draws a slip of paper from the top of the pile. She totters carefully back to the podium. "Avery Callaway!" she calls out.

My heart sinks into my stomach and I feel like a statue. I can't will myself to walk forward. I just stand there hoping that it was a mistake. How was I picked?The crowd parts to let me walk up. I grit my teeth and force myself to move. I walk up to the stage and see my father sitting there, his face pale. I force myself to keep a calm expression and stand on the stage looking down at the audience.

"Wonderful!" says Flora. "Now time to choose the male tribute!" She draws a slip of paper and reads out "Max Crowell!"

Oh no. Please, not him. Max walks up to the stage. He tries to look calm but I see the fear in his eyes. Why did it have to be him? Max is one of my two best friends. We've been friends since we were 5 and he is practically family. This can't be happening. My horrible visions actually came true. It was me _and _my best friend. We shake hands and give each other a knowing look. I know right now that I won't be able to face him in the arena. Two Peacekeepers walk over and escort us to the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

* * *

The guards take me up to a small room on the second floor and leave me there to wait for my visitors. The first people to enter are my family. My sisters are crying but my parents are trying to hold it together. They run in and all hug me at once.

"Easy! I'm going to get crushed!" I say trying to lighten the mood.

"You have to come home", Zoe says quietly. "It won't be the same here without you. No one will play with with me when Riley is being irritating."

I chuckle softly, "I'll try. I promise."

My dad says, "You can win this Avery. I know you can. What you lack in strength you make up for in wits. Do whatever you have to do, just come home."

My mom is silent, then she says softly, "You can do this Avery. I believe in you." Then we all just hug and say I love you until the Peacekeepers come to take them out.

"Goodbye!" I yell, "I'll come home! I promise!" The door slams shut.

My next visitor is my best friend Ana. I met her when I was 10 and we have been inseparable ever since. She runs in and hugs me. When we beak apart I see that she is crying.

"Don't cry." I groan. Whenever she cries, it makes me cry.

"Sorry", she says and sniffles, " I already visited Max. God, I swear if neither of you come home I will kill you both." I laugh and she continues, "Seriously! What am I going to do without you guys?"

"Come on", I say, " You would make new friends."

"No I don't think I would", she says quietly. There is a long pause then she says, "Here", and puts something in my hand. "Will you use it as your district token?"

I look down at the object in my hand. It's a necklace. Well sort of a necklace. Ana and I made it when we were 10 and we each have one. It's a piece of string looped through an old metal circle that we found by the train tracks. It's simple and looks like a 5 year old made it but it will definitely remind me of home in the arena.

"Yes", I say, "Thank you." Then the Peacekeepers walk in to take her away. We hug one more time then she leaves. I don't have any more visitors because I don't have any more friends.

Peacekeepers come to lead me to the train station. I see Max walking in front of me which reminds me that he will have to die for me to win. This thought almost make me cry so have to work to keep a straight face. We are led onto the train with Flora and as the train pulls out of the station, I stand at the window, watching my home, slowly fade away behind us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Let me know what I could improve on, what you liked, just review!**


	2. The Mentors

**Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 3! Please review**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the other two chapters but I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

After the train leaves District 6, we begin to pick up speed until everything outside is a blur. I leave the window and go sit down in one of the cushioned chairs. I'm expecting Max to come sit down with me so we can talk about what happened but he is too busy running around the train looking at everything. He looks almost excited to be here. I mean I get that Max is from the poorer area of District 6 and this train is amazing to him but he is running around like a 5 year old. How can he be so immature right now?

He turns and sees me sitting down and runs over to me, "Did you see all the food they have here? This could feed my family for a year! And look how fast we're going!"

God, is he really rambling on about how amazing the train is? Its like he doesn't realize where the train i taking us. Its like he doesn't even care that we were reaped. At this thought, I snap.

"How could you be running around like that right now?" I ask, " Do you even realize where we're going? Did it even cross your mind that both of us might be dead within the next couple weeks?" I'm practically yelling at him now.

"Sorry for trying to get my mind off that Avery," he says sarcastically.

I sigh, defeated, "No, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just worried. About everything."

"Yeah me too," he says and begins eating anything he can get his hands on.

At that point, Flora walks in, gasps, and says, "Where are your manners? You can't just eat everything you touch!"

"Sorry", Max says with his mouth full, "I'm pretty hungry."

Flora gives him a look of utter disgust then continues, "You will be meeting your mentors soon and then you can go to your rooms until dinner. After dinner we will all watch the replay of the reapings. Then I will tell you the plan for tomorrow." She gives Max another dirty look and stalks out of the room.

* * *

Max and I have been hanging around the train car for a few hours before the door slides open again. Two women walk in who I assume are our mentors. However only one of them looks like they can actually help us. She is about average height with hazel eyes and dark hair that falls to her shoulder blades. The second woman however is pretty short and extremely skinny. She has overlarge eyes and her skin has a yellowish tinge to it. I can tell immediately that she is a morphling addict. A lot of Victors in our district have that problem. Only a few Victors have not succumbed to the drugs to heal their pain. That's mostly the more recent Victors though.

"Hello Avery, Max," says the first woman, "My name is Allison and I will be your mentor this year."

"What about her?" I ask, pointing at the woman Allison is supporting.

"Avery, I think we can all tell that Veta isn't in any condition to mentor. The only reason she is here is because mentors have to rotate and its her turn this year."

Great now we only have one mentor. I guess the day can get worse.

"Let's sit down." Allison says, "There are some things we need to discuss."

We go to the sitting room and each take a chair. Veta has fallen asleep so Allison just lays her across the empty chair.

"So", Allison begins, "Do you guys have any skills that might help you in the arena? Anything you may have learned from where you worked in the district?" We both stay silent. "Come on, you have to be good at something. Max where did you work?"

"I worked on the train tracks", he says quietly.

"Well that's good!" says Allison, "You have some experience with tools and things like that, that could help you."

"But I just turned 16 a few months ago so I just started working there. I don't know enough to help me yet."

"A little bit is better than nothing", Allison says firmly, "What about you Avery?"

"I'm still 15. I wasn't old enough to work."

"Well have you done anything in the past that could help? Been on any school teams? Give me something to work with Avery."

"Sports never interested me." I say, slowly losing hope in myself. "I was always the type to stay inside and read a book."

Allison sighs, "Well don't worry, we'll find something", she says optimistically but I can tell she is just trying to make me feel better. "You guys can go to your rooms if you want. I think Flora will call you down for dinner."

She leaves and I immediately get up too go to my room. Max calls at me to wait but I ignore him. I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. I run to my room and slam the door shut behind me. I collapse on my bed and start to cry. Why did this have to happen to me? I have no chance of getting out of this. What is my family going to do without me? What will Ana do without me? These thoughts make me cry harder. I let out all the tears I have been holding in since the reaping. I hear Max knock on the door but I just scream at him to go away. Horrible thoughts flood my head of what could happen in the arena. What makes it worse is that my family and everyone I know will be watching. I don't know how long I lay there but the next thing I know, Flora is knocking on the door calling me down to dinner.

I get off my bed and go to the bathroom. My eyes are red and puffy and my hair is tangled. I look like a mess. I wash my face and half-heartedly comb out my hair with my fingers. I'm still wearing my sundress but the drawers in my room are filled with clothes. I change into a purple T-shirt and grey sweat pants. Feeling like I look a little better, I head down to the dining car for dinner.

Everyone is already sitting down when I get there. Allison is looking at me sympathetically and I'm pretty sure Max is too busy stuffing his face to notice that I came in. I take a seat next to Allison and start eating. Dinner is a delicious, creamy roasted chicken with vegetables drowned in butter. For dessert the server brings out a massive chocolate cake when Flora cuts into it, I see that there is liquid chocolate spilling out of the center. I'm pretty sure I eat almost half that cake by myself.

When we are finished eating, Flora leads us to the sitting room to watch the replay of the reapings. I try to pay attention because these people will be my competition but I think the cake made me sleepy. Districts 1 and 2 produce the same brutal volunteers. District 4 surprisingly has no volunteers after a 12 year old boy is reaped. In District 5 comes a small girl with red hair and a face like a fox. District 11 also reaps a 12 year old. A little girl named Rue with dark skin and hair and large brown eyes. It is District 12 however that stands out to me. Another little girl was reaped but before she could take the stage, a taller girl with dark hair pushes through the crowd to volunteer. The little girl is screaming and holding on to her until an older boy comes and carries her away. The girl takes the stage with a determined look in her eyes. Her name is Katniss Everdeen.

When the reapings are over, Flora explains to us that we will arrive in the Capitol tomorrow and be prepped for the opening ceremonies tomorrow night.. I don't really listen to the rest of what she says. All I want to do is go to bed. Finally she is done talking and I head to my room.

As I sink, exhausted into bed, thoughts of the eaping come back to me. How am I going to beat monsters like the boy from District 2? How can I be expected to kill little girls like Rue? _Maybe this is a dream _I think as my eyes close, _Maybe I will wake up tomorrow and be back home in District 6. _My last thought before I fall asleep is, _This isn't a dream, this is a nightmare_

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter finished. Please review!**_  
_


	3. The First Taste of Insanity

**Hey Guys! So here is Chapter 4. This Chapter is about the day of the opening ceremonies. Hope you guys like it! Oh, and thanks so much to vampirevampirevampire for being my first reviewer! Once I start getting more reviews I will leave review responses at the end of each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

I wake up to bright sunlight streaming through the window. For an instant, its like I'm back in District 6 and I'm expecting to hear my mother calling me down to breakfast any minute. Then I remember where I really am. I groan and fall back down onto the bed, hoping that I can fall back asleep but before I close my eyes I hear a banging on the door.

"Wake up Avery! It's time for breakfast!" Flora yells.

I can't hide in my bed forever. I get up and dress in simple brown flowing pants and a pink top. I hear Flora knocking on my door again but I ignore her. I brush my teeth and comb my hair. I put in a loose bun and head down to breakfast. Again I am the last one there. I sit next to Max, who is talking to Allison about strategy for the Opening Ceremonies. At first I tune out their conversation like I usually do but then I decide that I should listen. This affects me too.

"The Opening Ceremonies are extremely important-", Allison begins.

"How are they so important?" I cut in, " It's a bunch of teenagers dressed up in costumes parading around in chariots. I always thought it was kind of silly."

"To people in the Districts they may seem frivolous and pointless, but to people in the Capitol, its a prime time for their opening bets. Its also the first time they will see all of you so its a chance to earn sponsors." Allison explains. "You guys need to put on a good show if I'm going to be able to get you sponsors."

"How do we do that?" Max asks.

"First of all-", Allison begins but she is cut off again, this time by Flora.

"We are arriving in the Capitol! Smiles everyone! First impressions are everything!"

"We'll talk about this later," Allison says, "Get ready for your first taste of insanity."

Max and I run to the window to see the Capitol. Both of our mouths fall open. It's enormous! At least 5 of our Districts would fit here. The whole city is composed of white buildings. They look very uniform and the light glints off them to make them look shiny. Before I can get a better look we go into a tunnel. I guess we are going through the mountain that separated the Capitol from the Districts. When we emerge we are entering the train station. The inside of it is as white and clean as the outside but it is hard to see much of it because it is filled with hordes of people who were awaiting the train's arrival. The train slides smoothly to a stop and the doors open to let us out. Flora bounds out eagerly. She is clearly loving all the attention. We are next to exit and when the crowd sees us they go wild. I swear its like they have been waiting all year just to see new tributes again. Allison exits next with Veta. I'm surprised to see that she is walking alone because I haven't seen her since I first got on the train.

I remember what Allison said this morning about trying to get sponsors so I decide to play the crowds a little. I flash what I think is my most dazzling smile and wave at everyone. This just makes the crowd scream louder. We stumble gratefully into our prep center and I let out a sigh of relief. At least the first step is over. Unfortunately the next step is the Opening Ceremonies and Flora whisks me away to get prepped.

* * *

"Ouch!" I yelp as the the last strip of paper is ripped of my leg with a violent tug.

"Sorry," says Coretta. She has pure yellow hair that fall in ringlets down to her waist. Bright blue rhinestones dot her arms and face. he worst part of this is that she is probably the most normal person on my prep team.

"Don't apologize Coretta," says Freeda coldly, "It's not our fault she needs so much work." Freeda is the second member of my team and I absolutely despise her. She has neon green hair cut in a bob around her chin. Her face is sharp and all angles. She doesn't have much body decoration other than piercings just above her right eyebrow. She has been making rude comments about me since she saw me. She thinks that because I am a tribute I am worthless. I've made it my goal to show her I'm not.

The third member of my team, Rolf, hasn't really said much. I think that is because he doesn't want to take sides in Coretta and Freeda's fight. I don't blame him.

Rolf brushes his magenta hair out of his face and begins applying my makeup.

"After we are done here, we will bring in your stylist to get you dressed," says Coretta.

"Yes but that won't be for hours, maybe longer now that I look at you closely. God, do you leave your hair this greasy all the time? It's disgusting." Freeda comments.

It takes everything in me not to just start screaming at her. I brace myself for 3 more hours of torture.

* * *

"There!" squeals Coretta excitedly, "You're perfect."

"We'll go get Annabeth," says Freeda, "You just sit here and be good OK?" she asks me in a demeaning tone. I just glare at her and nod.

In a few minutes the door opens and a tall, young girl walks in. She looks like she is still in her twenties, almost a little too young to be a stylist. Her natural looking brown hair is streaked with dark red and blonde highlights. She wears makeup but not as much as other people I have seen here. Her clothes are simple too: red jeans and a white sweater. This is a very refreshing sight after being stuck with my annoying prep team all day.

"Hello," she says in a gentle voice, "my name is Annabeth and I'm your stylist."

I just look at her.

"I know that you've been through a lot and that it must be hard to leave you home and your family but you can't shut me out forever." She says.

"Aren't you a little young to be a stylist?"

She chuckles quietly. "Yes, I am. I'm only 27. I needed to see for myself though." She says the last sentence under her breath but I still hear her.

"See what?" I ask softly. I'm almost scared to hear the answer.

"This." she gestures to me. I must have looked confused to her so she sighs and continues, "I grew up in the Capitol...where the Games are practically worshiped. But my parents used to tell me that the screen doesn't show everything. my dad would tell me that the people on the TV are real and are sad they're fighting. I would tell him that it was just a TV show so it was okay," She laughs to herself. I grew up to realize they were right. I guess I just had to see it for myself."

We sit in silence for a few minutes. "You know you're probably the most 'un-Capitol person' I've met so far," I say to her.

"Thanks," she says with a smile, "I can only try. Enough talking about me...what's your story?"

I hesitate. Should I let this woman I just met in on my personal life. The logical person in me says no but my heart is telling me yes. There is just something good about her. It's like I can sense this glow around her and I know instantly I can trust her. I take a deep breath and begin.

I tell her everything. My home, my life, my family, even Max. By the end of our talk both of us have tears in our eyes.

"Wow," she says quietly, "I'm so sorry."

"I can't do anything about it now; no point apologizing."

"Hey! I know what will cheer you up! Want to see your chariot outfit? It's time to get dressed anyway."

I nod eagerly. Anything to end this conversation before I really lose it. She leaves to get the outfit and I'm left alone. I really hope she's good. I don't want to be like the District 7 tributes. They are trees every year. Or worse, like District 12. I wonder what sort of coal miner outfit they will be wearing this year.

Annabeth walks back in with some garment bags.

"Close your eyes! I want it to be a surprise!"

I obey and close my eyes as I felt something slide over my head. It was smooth and soft an I could tell it was a long dress. She places something on my head and I fell a tip of it graze my chin.

"Okay," says Annabeth, "Open your eyes."

I open and see a different person in the mirror looking back at me. My eyes are look huge and vivid green thanks to the gold eye makeup surrounding them. My face is covered with a shimmering gold dust. My hair is elegantly curled and falls in ringlets down my back. But the dress is what makes the look special. The dress is floor length and a sparkling gold color with gold sequins on it. The simplicity and elegance of it is what makes it so beautiful. The headpiece is a huge crescent moon that circles around my head to the bottom of my chin. It is the same color as my dress.

"I don't understand," I say in awe, " I thought it had to represent our District?"

"It does. It's a stretch but I thought this was a little better than making you railroad workers. Your District is transportation. I did some research and people used to use the moon for direction. This costume represents that and i also shows the time that it takes to travel. Do you like it?"

"I love it! It's different and unique. I bet the sponsors will too," I say with a grin.

"Come on. Its time to go," Annabeth says

Before we walk out, I give her a hug. "Thank you," I say, "For everything." She just smiles at me.

* * *

We walk out into the amphitheater out side City Circle. All the tributes are there by their own chariots. Some are looking around nervously while others are smirking and scoffing at the weaker tributes.

"Wow!," says Max, "You look great!"

"So do you," I laugh. We have the same headpiece and he is wearing a shirt and slacks that are the same material as my dress.

"It's almost time!" says Allison, "Remember, first impressions are everything. Put on a show!"

I step onto the chariot with Max. My hands get clammy and I have to remind myself to breathe. The chariots start to pull out. I can hear the crowds cheering. Our chariot starts moving and I brace myself to roll out onto City Circle, the crowd's defeaning cheers in my ears.

* * *

**Yay! Next chapter will have the parade. I'm excited! This is my longest chapter yet! Please, please, please review. It make my day!**


	4. Chariot Rides

**Hey guys!I know that I said that I was putting this story on hold but I changed my mind. I got an idea yesterday for this story that I had to write about. If you noticed, I put Cato in the main characters...I'll let you try to figure that out. :) Anyway, even if I'm not getting a big response right now, at least my story is out there. So enjoy! And don't forget to check out my other fanfiction: Real or Not Real?**

* * *

The chariot lurches as the horses break into a trot. I stumble backwards but regain my balance before we roll into sight of the crowd. The crowd is cheering, the bright lights blinding my eyes. I remember what Allison said and put on my most dazzling smile, waving to the crowd. Its apparent that they love it, they are screaming our names. I look up on the big screen and instead of seeing me, I see a different person staring back. This girl has long shiny hair and stunning eyes. This girl has a costume that sparkles in the bright lights, the moon headpiece giving the illusion that she is floating among the stars. I can't believe that's me.

Suddenly the crowd's cheers get louder. The screen flashes back to the District 12 chariot that has just rolled out. I gasp in shock. The tributes are actually on fire. Coal black outfits with capes of fire streaming out behind them. I don't know how their stylist pulled this off but District 12 is clearly going to be the standout of the night.

We lurch to a stop and I almost fall forward but Max catches my arm and steadies me. President Snow steps out on his balcony and makes his usual speech but I'm too busy looking at the chariots, trying to take in my competition. My eyes scan over the District 2 chariot and I see with a start that the guy is staring at me. I quickly look down and when I glance up again, he is still looking at me, glaring. Now I'm getting angry. What is his problem? I look him right in the eye with a glare. He looks shocked for a moment but regains his composure quickly.

"What are you looking at?" Max asks me quietly.

"Nothing," I respond quickly. I don't want to make a big deal about this. Before I can look back at him, the chariot starts moving again, pulling us into the training center.

* * *

"That was great!" Allison said excitedly. "They really seemed to like you. I'm confident that I can pull you guys some sponsors," she continues; a bright smile lighting up her face.

I just smile back at them as they tell me how wonderful it was. I'm still hesitant on telling anyone about the District 2 guy. I don't know if there's anyone here I can trust. I've always had issues trusting people but it was for good reason. When I was younger, we had a family friend who used to come over every weekend. Me and my sisters loved talking to him and playing with him. But one day he just disappeared. When I got older, my dad told me that he had betrayed us, and stolen a lot of our family's money. If he hadn't kept some of our money hidden away in the Justice Building, we would have gone hungry.

Annabeth leads me back to a dressing room to help me get out of my costume. Meanwhile, I am fighting an internal battle with myself. I have to tell someone. I decide that Annabeth is the only one here I want to tell. If I'm going to, I have to do it now, while we are alone.

"Annabeth, I have to tell you something,"I blurt out before I can change my mind.

She gives me a quizzical look, "Okay. Anything."

"When I was on the chariot, the guy from District 2 um...Cato I think. He was staring at me, glaring, the entire time."

"What did you do?" Annabeth asks.

"I glared at him back."

"Not sure that was the smartest thing to do. You don't want to make a Career angry." Annabeth says giving me a cautious look.

"Well I didn't do anything wrong!" I say, trying to defend myself. "I wasn't going to show him that I was weak!"

"No, no, you can't do that either just-just be careful in training. Don't do anything that will make him want to target you. But don't let fear of him run what you do either." Annabeth assures me.

I nod, feeling like a weight has just been lifted off my chest. I'm glad I decided to tell her.

"Let's go," she says, "You need to go to bed early, your first day of training is tomorrow."

* * *

I wake to Flora's insistent banging on my door.

"Up, Up, Up!" she yells, "Training starts at 10."

I groan. My sleep had been invaded by nightmare, all involving Cato. I am dreading facing him at training today but, like Annabeth said, I can't show him my fear. I get ready and head downstairs to breakfast.

* * *

"While you're in training, try to talk to some of the other tributes. See if you can make any alliances." Allison says to us. We are in the elevator headed down to the training rooms. "Don't do anything that might provoke anyone, especially the Careers. You don't want a target on your back."

I gulp, remembering what Annabeth said last night.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to find plebty of allies." Max says. It's that kind of cockiness I think is going to get him trouble.

The elevator dings as we reach the training center floor.

"Okay, I'm not going to walk you in. I don't want it to seem like I'm babysitting you. Head down that hall and take a right. You'll see where everyone is." Allison says. "And good luck!" she says before the elevator door closes. I follow Allison't instructions until I see a big room with the tributes gathered in it. I take a deep breath and head inside.

* * *

**Yay! I feel really good that I kept this story up. Wonder what's going to happen with Cato :) Please review even if its just a smiley face! **


	5. An Unexpected Offer

**Hey guys! So I saw that I had some people following this story. This made me really happy because it shows that people are reading this story :) So I had to put another chapter out there! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

"Hello tributes. My name is Atala and I am your trainer for the next three days." The woman speaking is tall an muscular, with dark skin and brown eyes. She doesn't smile when she talks. Instead her face remains stone cold.

The tributes are standing in a semi circle in the order of our districts so Max and I are in the middle of the line. I look down the line of tributes. Some are them are big and brutal like the District 2 boy, but some are small and cowering in fear of the bigger tributes. It makes me sad that these children were ripped from their families so young. I know they have little chance of making it back, and I think they know too.

"The stations around you will provide you with skills you will need in the arena." Atala continues, gesturing to the stations around us, "If you need to practice with a partner there are trainers to help you. There is no maiming or killing any other tributes. You'll have time for that in the arena." she gives us a cruel smile that sends shivers down my back.

Atala releases us, but I don't know what station to go to. I know I could do an easy station like knot tying but I don't want to look weak. On the other hand, I don't want to go to a station like sword fighting and make a fool of myself in front of all the other tributes. Max has already headed off to the spear throwing station. I look around and see the boy from District 2 hacking at dummies with a sword, the girl from his district is throwing knives at the targets with deadly accuracy, Even the little girl from 11 is at the climbing station jumping around ropes like she lived in the forest. I look around and spot the archery station. I really want to try throwing some knives but the girl from 2 is still there and she genuinely scares me.

I decide to start with something simple and head over to the edible pants and berries station. I listen to the instructor talk about which berries are edible and how you can tell then he gives me some berries to identify. I get all of them right without even thinking about it. If I have any skills, its my intelligence. I can hear things once and memorize them. The trainer seems impressed ad keeps giving me harder tasks but I ace every one of them. Finally, I decide to leave and try something harder.

I head over to the archery station. I've always wanted to try archery but never thought I'd be any good. The girl from 8 is there desperately trying to get a good shot but every time she tries, the misses the target completely. The instructor shows me how to string the bow and where to put my hands. My first few shots were pretty pathetic but once I started getting the hang of it I go better. I hit near the center of the target 5 times in a row.

I am still practicing with the bow and arrow when Atala calls for lunch. I go into the lunch room and take a tray. I am getting my food when Max comes up to me," Hey," he says.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" I ask.

"I did the spear throwing station and the camouflage station. And I met a friend. Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" he asks.

"Who is it?" I ask hesitantly.

"Peeta. The boy from District 12." Max says.

"I don't know," I say, "I don't want to get close to someone and have them die in the arena."

"Please! I really think you'll like him." Max says.

"Fine," I give in.

We head over to a table where I see a boy about 16 who I assume is Peeta. He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He is sitting with a girl his age with dark hair and stormy gray eyes. Peeta smiles when he sees us but the girl just looks at us almost with distaste. Looks like she didn't want to meet us either.

"Hey Max!" Peeta says, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Avery," Max says, "We were like best friends in District 6."

Peeta's looks at us sadly for a brief second. I think he feels bad that two best friends were reaped together. He doesn't talk about it though.

"Hi Avery. I'm Peeta," he gives me a warm smile, "This is Katniss," he says gesturing to the girl sitting next to him.

"Hi," I say carefully. She just nods.

We sit down to eat and I am surprised that I am actually enjoying myself. Peet is charming and funny and its hard not to like him. I don't want to get close to him then watch him get killed in the arena. I have to keep reminding myself that if I am going to be the Victor, he has to die. But that just makes me remember that Max has to die too and I don't even want to think about that.

After lunch we head back into the training center. I make sure to get in first because I want to get to the knife throwing station before the girl from 2, who has been dominating it all morning. I get there before anyone and the trainer starts talking to me. I see the Career pack walk in. The girl from 2 almost does a double take when she sees me. Then she gets a murderous glare on her face. I gulp. I hope I didn't just put a target on my back. I am praying that she doesn't come over anyway, and she doesn't. Instead she heads to the agility station to keep training.

After an hour at the knife station I realize that I am way better at this than at archery. I am consistently hitting targets with different types of knives. I am best with a smaller knife though. The trainer started leaving me alone so I could practice by myself and concentrate more. I have just thrown my first bulls-eye when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I whip around and see the boy from two standing there. My heart almost stopped but I can't let him see that I am weak.

"What do you want?" I ask.

He looks like he is shocked that I would dare address his in that way, "I noticed you're pretty good with those knives."

"Thanks," I reply cooly, "Why do you care?"

"I want you in my group," he says.

"What?" I ask, completely taken off guard.

"You heard me," he said, "You're a great knife thrower, you're not bad at archery, and you're not a bad looker either, which is good for sponsors."

"You sure seemed to be a lot of attention to me," I say.

"I pay attention to everyone," he says, "That's how you get a good group. So, are you in?"

"I don't know," I respond carefully, "I'll have to think about it."

"If I don't get an answer by tomorrow, you lose the offer. But remember that if you aren't our ally, you're our enemy." He pauses and leans down towards me, "And you don't want me as your enemy 6." Then he walks away without another word and I am left thinking abut the boy from District 2.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I hope it was worth it. This one is definitely my longest chapter. I'm really excited to see how you guys respond to it. I am also going back and editing the last chapters to make them a little better. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! :)**


	6. Career Training

**Hey guys! So, I had a lot more people following this story even another review! I am really excited that the popularity of this stroy is growing. I have a plan of where I am going with it and I'm really excited to give you guys another chapter :)**

* * *

The rest of the day, I am thinking about the boy from District 2's offer. Do I want to be in the Careers's? I can't decide. I know that if I join I will last longer in the arena, but I've seen what the Careers do when they get close to the end. They turn on each other and stab each other in the back. I don't want that to happen to me.

When Atala dismisses us for the end of the day, I go to the elevator with Max. He is telling me about his afternoon but I am not listening.

"Hello, Avery? Are you even listening?" he asks.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking," I say.

"About what?" he asks. His tone is more serious now.

I pause wondering if I should tell him before telling Allison. He is my best friend but I want Allison's opinion first, "Nothing, I'll explain later."

He looks puzzled but lets it go. The elevator stops on our floor and we walk to our room.

"Allison!" I call, "I need to talk to you!"

"I'm in the dining room Avery!" she calls.

"Come on," I say and Max and I head into the dining room.

Allison is sitting at the table drinking hot chocolate, "What do you need Avery?" she asks.

I sit in the chair in front of her and Max sits next to me. They both look at me expectantly waiting for me to begin, "Today, during training, the boy from District 2 asked me to join the Careers."

"Are you serious?" Max asks in shock.

"Yeah," I say a little reluctantly, "But I don't know if I should say yes."

"Of course you should," Max says, "Avery the Careers make it far every time. If you join them you are guaranteed a spot in the final 8."

"What do you think Allison?" I say.

"I don't know Avery. I mean, Max is right, you would probably get to the final 8 but what happens after that? The Careers are trained to kill. If they turn on you, would you be able to defend yourself?" she says thoughtfully.

"I don't know," I say, "I'm just so confused. I want to join them but I don't want them to turn on me."

"What if you join them up to a certain point then leave before they turn on each other?" Allison says.

"I guess that's a good idea," I say hopefully.

Over the next half hour we discuss possible strategies involving my alliance with the Careers. By the end of our discussion the only thing perfectly clear is that I am accepting the alliance.

Max and I are walking back to our room to go to bed when he says, "So...congrats. Your officially a Career."

"Ugh don't call me that." I say.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asks.

"I'm just...thinking."

"About what?" he asks.

"Well...what about you?" I ask.

"What about me?" he says curiously.

"What are you going to do in the arena?"

He chuckles, "Avery I can take care of myself. I'll be fine don't worry."

I sigh, "Good night Max."

"Night," he says and heads off down the hall.

* * *

I walk into training the next morning and the District 2 boy walks up to me almost immediately, "So, are you in or not."

"I take a deep breath, "I'm in."

He smirks, "Good, come on."

He leads me over to where the other Careers are standing.

"Okay," he begins, "I'm Cato, District 2. This is Cove, my district partner," he gestures to the girl who was at the knife station the first day. She has dark hair and is pretty small but has a wicked smile on her face that would make me scared to be in a room alone with her. "This is Glimmer and Marvel from District 1." he says. The girl, Glimmer is gorgeous with blonde hair, blue eyes, and an amazing body. She'll have no trouble getting sponsors. The boy Marvel, has chestnut colored hair and is extremely tall. He is not as muscular as Cato, but I have seen him throw spears in training, and he has a deadly arm and never misses.

"What about District 4?" I ask, "Aren't they usually in your little group?"

Cato smirks, "Not this year.

"Why?"

"The boy is 12 which means he's weak," Clove says, "And the girl hasn't shown any useful skills so far."

"Fair enough," I say.

"Let's get some things straight," Cato says, "If you are going to be in the Career pack, you have to train with us, eat with us, and fight with us in the arena. And just so you know, it means nothing that we let you in. You still have to earn our respect. You start at the bottom, 6, and work your way up."

"I'm guessing you're at the top of this scale? And my name is Avery." I say coolly.

"Fine," Cato says, "So Avery, why don't you show the rest of the group here what you can do with knives?"

I don't hesitate before walking over to the knife station. The other tributes clear out when they see us coming. I grab a smaller knife and take my stance. I gulp. This is my chance to show them why I am with the Careers. I glance over and see them smirking. I know they want to see me mess up. This thought makes me want to try harder. I get a grip on the knife handle and aim. I take a deep breath and flick my wrist letting the knife fly across the room. I hear a dull thunk as it embeds itself in the center of the target.

The Careers look stunned, except for Cato. He just nods. He already saw what I could do yesterday. I am as stunned as the Careers are that the knife hit the center but I walk casually over as if it didn't take me any effort at all.

The rest of the day passes quickly. I go to different stations with the Careers to train. I notice that all the stations they pick are combat stations, no survival skills. The Careers are expecting to get sponsors easily so they aren't even trying to prepare themselves in that field. I don't doubt they will have enough sponsors to keep supplies coming in but I still feel more secure knowing that I have basic survival knowledge.

After training Max asks me what it was like hanging out with the Careers. "It was fine I guess. Nothing special. They didn't bother learning any survival skills."

"They don't need to! They'll have sponsors lining up to send them supplies. Trust me, if you stick with them you won't go hungry."

I can tell by the look on his face that he wants to be part of the Career pack but I don't say anything about it. Over dinner we talk with Allison about what we are going to do in our private training session with the Gamemakers tomorrow. I decide to show them more of my combat skills with archery and knife throwing, but also a little bit of survival skills to show them that I can do a wide variety of things.

When I go to bed I am again left thinking about the Career pack, but this time I am thinking about Max too. I know he wants to be in it. I could ask Cato to put him in but I'm pretty sure he will say no. Besides the sooner I get away from him the better. I don't want to meet up with him in the arena. The last thing I think about before I fall asleep is what my family will think when they see me fighting with the Careers.

* * *

**Finished! That took a while to write. Please review! Even if its just a smiley face it means a lot to me! And be sre to check out my other fanfics Real or Not Real? and Moving On :)**


	7. Training Scores

**Hey guys! I didn't get that much of a response to the last chapter which was disappointing but I'm hoping this chapter will get a better response. If you like this fanfic tell other people to check it out! I really want more people to read it. And be sure t review and tell me what you liked or what I need to work on. I would really appreciate the feedback. And be sure to check out my other fanfics Real or Not Real and Moving On.**

* * *

_I am running through the arena. Branches are whipping across my face leaving small gashes. Tree roots in the path are making me stumble, but I keep running. Suddenly an arrow pierces my thigh and I cry out in pain, stumble, and fall. I see shadows looming over me. I look up and see Max, Peeta, and Katniss standing over me. _

_"What are you doing?" I cry out, "I thought we were friends!"_

_"So did I," Max says, "Until you joined the Careers." The expression on his face is stone cold._

_"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do!" I say._

_"You betrayed us Avery," Peeta says._

_"And your family," Max continues, "Isn't it a shame they have to see you die like this?"_

_"Finish her," Katniss says._

_Max smiles wickedly and pulls out a knife. _

I wake up in my bed screaming. Max is sitting on the side of my bed shaking me. It is obvious that he was trying to wake me up.

"Are you okay?" he said quietly.

"Yeah," I say, "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah," he said reluctantly,"I heard you screaming."

"Oh god, I'm sorry." I say.

"Don't be," he says, "What was your nightmare about?"

He climbs onto the bed to sit next to me.

"Nothing," I say quickly, "Don't worry about it."

"You can tell me," he says quietly.

I sigh, "I dreamed that you, Peeta, and Katniss were trying to kill me for teaming up with the Careers," I said quickly. I was trying to get it out quickly before I changed my mind.

"What?" Max asks in surprise, "That's ridiculous."

"I'm just worried that I'm sort of betraying the District by teaming up with them. I mean no one from 6 is ever with the Careers."

He chuckles, "Avery, that's because no one from 6 has ever been good enough to team up with them."

"Well thanks, but we grew up thinking that the Careers were killing machines. I don't want the District to think that I'm one of them."

He put his arm around me, "You're not like them Avery. Trust me."

Tears are filling my eyes, "But what will my family think when they see me fighting with them?"

"Avery calm down," Max says, "They'll understand if..." he trails off but I know what he was going to say: if I make it out alive.

I sniffle, "Thanks Max."

The door opens and Allison walks in. When she sees us, she stops, "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Max and I say together.

Max jumps off my bed, "I better go get dressed for training." he leaves the room quickly.

Allison looks at me for a minute but then starts talking again, "Okay, so today is the private training sessions with the Gamemakers. I need to know what are planning to do."

"Why is it so important what I'm going to do?"I ask.

"The Careers will be expecting a good score from you. Remember Avery, they can still kick you out." On that happy note she leaves the room.

* * *

The first half of the day is for training and the second half is for our private sessions. I am training with the Careers at the knife station when Cato suddenly pulls me aside.

"Listen 6-"

"It's Avery," I say cutting him off.

"Fine, Avery. The Careers are known for getting good training scores. You have to at least match our lowest score or you're out."

I take a deep breath, "Got it."

Atala calls for lunch where the Careers talk about training strategies. Again.

Then we are all led into a long hallway lined with benches. A robotic voice calls, "Marvel, District 1."

He stands and walks confidently into the training center. The District pass quickly, one at time going in. Finally they call my name and I walk into the training center. Luckily my district isn't at the end so the Gamemakers aren't completely incapacitated yet. But they aren't giving me their full attention.

I walk over to the edible plants and berries station to demonstrate my knowledge on that. I can tell the Gamemakers aren't too impressed so I quickly move on to the archery station. I shoot about 5 arrows and they all hit the target. One even makes a bulls-eye. I look up at the Gamemakers. Some are talking to each other, but I have the attention of the majority of them. I figure I must be running out of time so I quickly move to the knife station.

I take a belt of small knifes and face the targets. The targets begin to move around me. They move in a circle and overlap each other at times, making it hard to see where the target is. I have practiced with this setting in training and have done well but not amazing. This is a risk, but if I can pull it off, I know I will get a high score. I take a deep breath and throw the first knife. It sticks in the center of one of the targets. Empowered by this sense of accomplishment, my body kicks into overdrive. I am throwing knife after knife, not even watching to see if they stick before throwing the next. When I run out of knives, I stop and look at the targets. Almost every knife I threw hit the center of the target. This is the best I have ever done with this but I can't look surprised. I have to make the Gamemakers think that this is what I did during training too. I look up at the Gamemakers and am surprised to see that every one of them is looking at me. I must have caught their attention.

Finally Seneca Crane, the head Gamemaker says, "Thank you. You are dismissed."

I nod and head out of the room. I wait by the elevator until Max comes out of the training center, "How do you think you did?" I ask cautiously.

"Okay I guess," he says but he looks worried, "I showed them the camoflauge and the spear throwing, but I don't know if they were all that imressed. What about you?" he asks.

I hesitate. I don't want to make him feel bad, "I did the edible plants, archery, and knives."

"Oh yeah, how did that go. Didn't you say you were going to try out that new setting at the knife station?"

"Yeah I-uh-hit almost every target." I say reluctantly.

"That's awesome!," there is excitement in his voice but I can see on his face that he is getting worried, "Were the Gamemakers impressed?"

"Well we won't know until the scores come out." I say.

* * *

That night after dinner we gather in the living room to see the training scores. I am nervous. Not only for me but Max too. Cato says that if I don' match their lowest score, I will be kicked out of the Career group. I really don't want that to happen. I don't know why I want to stay in it so bad. Maybe because it will give me a chance to live. I think I just want to prove to the Careers that I am useful and I am worth something.

Finally Caesar Flickerman comes on the screen to start the scores. Districts one and two flash across the screen and the lowest score is a 9. I gulp. I don't know if I can get a nine. Max's face comes up before mine and he gets a six. He seems a little disappointed but that is better than most of the other scores we have seen. When my face flashes across the screen, a wave of nausea hits me. This is the deciding moment. A nine flashes onto the screen. I breathe a sigh of relief. People are patting me on the back and congratulating me but all I feel is relief. I wonder what the Careers are thinking right now.

If it were up to me, I would go to bed now but it is required to watch the other scores too. Most scores are mediocre at best. The little girl from 11 gets a seven which is impressive for her size. Peeta gets an 8 which is good too. But Katniss is the one that shocks everone in the room and probably everyone in Panem. An 11 flashes across the screen. I don't think anyone has ever scored that high. Everyone is speechless. Sponsors are going to be lining up for her. The Careers must be livid. The program ends and I head to bed thinking about what Katniss could have done to get that score.

* * *

**That was my longest chapter yet! Anyway I hope you guys liked it and I know that people are following this story but it would mean a lot to me if you guys could review. Even just a smiley face. Tell me what you liked or didn't like or any ideas for future chapters. I would really appreciate it. And be sure to check out my other fanfictions Real or Not Real and Moving On.**


	8. Interviews

**Hey guys! So I had a big response to last chapter, which I am really excited about. I'm hoping to get more reviews for this chapter though. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

I wake up in the morning to incessant banging on my door. I think it is Allison but when I open the door I see Cato standing there. I immediately blush at the thought of what a mess I must look like.

"What do you want Cato?" I ask tiredly.

"Good morning to you too." he says with a smirk.

I sigh, "Sorry, I'm just really tired."

He chuckles, "Nice job on your training store. Looks like you're officially in the Careers."

"Thanks," I say coolly.

"The Careers are having a meeting up on the roof. You coming or not?"

"Sure," I say quickly, "Just give me a second to change." I slam the door in his face without waiting for an answer.

I run to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get dressed. When I walk out of my room, Cato is leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asks.

I nod and we head to the elevator. The ride up to the roof is strangely silent. When we get to the roof, I see Clove Glimmer, Marvel, and...Peeta?

"He's in the group?" I ask gesturing to Peeta.

Clove nods, "We thought he might be...useful." she says with an evil smirk that sends chills down my back.

"So," Cato continues, changing the subject, "How do we want to do the bloodbath?"

"Run to Cornucopia, kill as many people as possible on the way there, then when everyone is gone, we make it our base." She has a bloodthirsty glint in her eye when she talks about killing people. Not for the first time, I am thankful that I am in the Career group. I would not want to be her enemy.

"That's the strategy Careers always use," Marvel comments, "Everyone will be expecting it."

"Well it worked for every other group, so why does it matter?" Clove argues back.

"Guys!," Cato says over their argument "Marvel you have a point but I have to agree with Clove on this one. That's the strategy Careers always use because it always works."

Clove looks at Marvel smugly.

"What do you think Glimmer?" Marvel asks Glimmer hopefully.

Glimmer snaps out of staring at Cato, "Huh? Oh-um-I agree with Cato." she says nuzzling into his shoulder.

I choke down my laugh at the sight of Cato looking so uncomfortable.

"Great, so we have that settled," Cato says.

I notice that the group doesn't look to me or Peeta for decisions. They just make them themselves. Why did he even invite me if he wasn't going to let me talk?

For the next hour the Careers discuss possible strategies in the Arena. I think this is pointless because if we don't know what the terrain is going to be like in the arena, then what's the point of trying to plan a strategy. There are too many possibilities. We could be here all day. I think Cato realizes that because he says, "Guys, that's enough for today. It will be easier to discuss this in the Arena, when we know what's going on."

The group nods in assent and everyone gets up to leave. I wait for Peeta and the others to leave before talking to Cato, "Why is he in our group? You said I had to match your lowest score to get in, why didn't he? I know there's something else going on Cato. I'm in the group too, I deserve to know."

"Calm down 6-" Cato starts.

"Don't call me that!" I say frustrated.

"Fine, _Avery_. You're right. Peeta does know something we don't."

"And that is?" I ask carefully, trying to get more information.

"He knows how to find Katniss,"Cato says coldly, "And I bet he knows how she got that 11 too."

* * *

I am sitting in the living room listening to Allison talk about the interviews but my mind keeps drifting back to what Cato said earlier. I was right. Cato was livid about Katniss's score. Now she has a target on her back. And if Cato wants to kill her, all the Careers want to too. They all worship Cato, especially Glimmer. They can pretend that they get a say in what's going on, but I know its Cato who makes all the decisions.

"Avery?" Allison says, breaking me out of my trance, "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry," I say, "I just got distracted."

She looks at me curiously before continuing, "So what angle do you want to go for in your interview? Personally, I think humble but mysterious would work well. I mean, you're the mayor's daughter, you're from District 6, and you got a 9. These don't usually go together. But don't give too much away about yourself. Keep the audience guessing"

"Okay," I say, "I can do that."

We do some practice interviews so I can get used to my new angle.

"You're perfect Avery, " Allsion says, "The Capitol audience will love you."

After lunch I am sent to Flora to practice manners. There is a lot more to it than I thought though. She shows me the right way to walk, sit, stand, wave, smile, and countless other things that I just consider pointless. By the end of the day I am exhausted and fall asleep immediately.

* * *

This is the day. The interviews are tonight. After breakfast, I am sent to my prep team. I will be in their hands until I walk onstage. They babble away as they do my nails, hair, and makeup. I am not allowed to look in the mirror. Finally Annabeth comes in with a garment bag.

"Close your eyes" she says. I feel the dress slip over my head. "Okay open!" she says with excitement.

I open my eyes and gasp with shock. The dress is long, flowing, and a light silver color. When I move it shimmers brightly, giving the illusion that the moon is shining down on me. My makeup is minimal except for my eyes, which are accentuated with glittery shadow and thick, dark eyelashes. I am also wearing silver sandals that shimmer like my dress.

"I see we're sticking to the moon theme?" I ask with a chuckle.

Annabeth laughs, "Yes. Do you like it?" she asks.

"I love it," I say, "It's beautiful."

Annabeth walks with me all the way to the stage, "This is where I have to leave you," she says, "Just relax. You'll do great." She squeezes my hand and leaves.

I line up with the other tributes backstage. My palms are clammy and my stomach is rolling. The music starts playing and the tributes walk onstage. I remember what Flora said, and I smile and try to look confident. Caesar Flickerman is introduced, this year sporting hair and eyebrows that are a powder blue. He calls Glimmer up to the stage and she walks up confidently in her see through gold dress. Clearly she is going with the sexy angle. There are probably sponsors lining up for her. Marvel is funny and outgoing. Then Clove is called up in a stunning red dress. She acts sweet in her interview but I know what's hiding behind that fake smile. Then Cato is called up and he walks up confidently in a black suit. He cocky and arrogant, but it works for him. The rest of the tributes go by pretty quickly.

And suddenly I hear my name being called. I stand and try to walk confidently over to Caesar. He greets me warmly and we sit down.

"So Avery, let's get right to the point, I heard that you were invited to join the Careers. Is that true?" Caesar asks slyly.

I pause for a moment before answering, "Yes Caesar it's true." then I remember what Allison said about being humble, "I mean, I was so surprised that a girl from District 6 could do so well in training to be offered that spot."

"Speaking of training, how about that score. A nine. We rarely see anyone from your district get that high of a score. Can you tell us where that came from?"

"I don't want to give away that little secret just yet Caesar," I say.

He laughs and so does the audience.

"So what do you think of your fellow teamates?" he asks.

I consider what I should say before answering, "I think that there is much more to them than meets the eye Caesar." I say mysteriously.

"Interesting," Caesar says thoughtfully, "Avery, one last question. What are you going to do to make sure you get home?"

"Whatever it takes Caesar. Don't count me out because of my district, I have more to offer. I need to get back home. My family needs me. But I will say that if I go down, I'm going down fighting."

The buzzer goes off, "Thank you Avery." Caesar says. There is thunderous applause as I return to my seat.

Max is up next and he is charming and boyish. The girl from 11 is sweet and cute and basically wins everyone's hearts because of her young age. However it is District 12 that steals the show yet again. When Katniss twirls, her dress streams out around her making it look as if she were engulfed in flames. Then she wraps up her interview with a touching story about her little sister. But Peeta shocked everyone in Panem with his interview by announcing his love for Katniss. If there's anything the people in the Capitol like its love. They eat this stuff up here. That was either the sad truth, or a brilliant strategy.

Either way District 12 is once again the stars of the night.

* * *

**Chapter 9 done! Every time I write a new chapter, it is longer. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I really appreciate any feedback I can get :) And be sure to check out my other fanfictions Real or Not Real and Moving On.**


	9. Let the Games Begin!

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait. I have been in Spain since last Wednesday! I just back yesterday. It was an amazing trip and experience and if you ever get the opportunity to go there, take it! I will be updating more frequently now because this week is my last week of school. This chapter might have more mistakes than usual because I am still a little jet-lagged If you find mistakes just tell me and I will fix them. Can't wait to see what you guys think of the chapter.**

* * *

After the interviews, our team goes back up to our floor. Its very quiet. I can tell everyone, including myself, is anxious for tomorrow. Allison tells us to go to sleep. I say goodnight to Max and head to my room but sleep is evading me. Every time I try to fall asleep a new horrible thought pops into my head. I'm afraid that if my eyes close, these horrible thoughts will turn into dreams. Eventually I just accept that I am not going to be able to sleep tonight. I need something to do though, to distract myself from my thoughts. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head.

I leave my room and head to the training center. Somewhere I can go to get my mind off things, clear my head, and just focus. But when I get to the training center I see that I am not the only one with this idea. Cato is there, slashing at the dummies with his sword, swear pouring down his face. He notices me walk in and turns around.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. His tone is not cold, just tired.

"Same as you I guess." I reply with a shrug.

He sighs, "You should be getting your rest for tomorrow."

"Couldn't sleep." I say, "Too busy thinking."

"Yeah me too." he says. This takes me by surprise.

"About what?" I ask curiously.

"Home." he says.

"Do you miss your family?" I ask carefully.

He chuckles, "What's left of it. My mom died a few years ago. Its just me, my dad, and my sister."

"I'm sorry." I say quickly, "I didn't mean-"

"I know, " he says softly, "What about you? Missing your sisters?"

"How did you know I have sisters? Have I mentioned them before?" I say surprised.

"Once," he says.

"I'm surprised you remembered than." I say.

"I pay attention." he says. This confuses me. Does he mean he pays attention to me specifically or he pays attention to everything?

I pause before continuing, "I didn't know you could be so..."

"Nice?" he finishes for me.

I shrug, "The only side I've seen of you is the brutal tribute," I say.

"That's the only side I let people see," he says roughly before standing up and heading back over to the swords.

Suddenly I don't want to train anymore. My eyes are heavy. I stumble back to my room and fall asleep immediately.

* * *

I wake up to Allison knocking softly on my door.

"Time to get up,"she says sadly and leaves the room without another word.

I get dressed and go downstairs. Breakfast is silent and anticipation is hanging heavily in the air. After breakfast the hovercraft comes for us.

Allison pulls me into a hug before I get on. She is tearful, "You can do this Avery okay? Be smart, think fast, you'll do fine."

"Thank you," I whisper in her ear softly, "For everything."

She says goodbye to Max and we are loaded onto the hovercraft with all the other tributes. A Peacekeeper comes around and gives everyone a shot in the arm to place the tracking device. It hurts but the pain barely registers. My brain is a whirlwind of thoughts going a million miles an hour. Strategies, alliances, sponsors, my family. All these are running through my head until they blur together and confuse me. After what seems like forever, the windows black out meaning we are getting close to the arena. The hovercraft lands and the tributes are escorted into a large room. This room is under the arena. We are split up and led to our different quarters to get ready for the Games. I walk in and see Annabeth. She opens her arms and I walk straight into them. I am not crying but I am breathing too hard. My heart is racing and I can't slow it down.

"Calm down," Annabeth says gently.

"I can't," I whisper.

"Here," she says handing me a stack of clothes containing olive colored pants and a tomato red shirt and jacket. She is also holding brown buckle up boots.

"Every District has a different color jacket but they are the same material. I got no say in what you are wearing. I would have picked a better color. This one isn't going to help you camouflage much."

I chuckle, "I'm with the Careers. We won't be camouflaging much."

Annabeth laughs, "Put it on. Make sure it fits okay."

I put everything on and walk around and swing my arms to make sure it's comfortable. I nod my head, "It's fine." I say, "What do we do now?"

"Wait," Annabeth says simply.

It seems like hours that I'm sitting there holding Annabeth's hand. Neither on of us is talking. I'm trying to focus on breathing, to slow my heart rate down, but its not working. Finally I hear a mechanical voice call for the tributes to step onto the platforms and I start shaking.

"Shhh," Annabeth says soothingly, "It will be fine. I believe in you." With that she kisses me on the forehead and I step onto the platform. The tube closes around me and the platform begins to rise.

When I first get into the arena I am blinded by the sudden sunlight. My eyes begin adjusting though and I see the golden horn called the Cornucopia in the center of the arena. The countdown screen is displayed on the side of it counting down from 60. If the tributes step off their platforms before the 60 seconds are up, landmines hidden in the ground will blow them sky-high. I look around to see which tributes are nearby. I see Cato about 3 spaces to my right, Peeta is to my left and Glimmer is farther along the side of the Cornucopia. The others are out of sight behind the Cornucopia. The countdown clock has reached 30 seconds. I don't have much time left. I position my feet to run in the direction of the Cornucopia. I just hope I can make it there without getting myself killed.

The clock has reached 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. The horn blares and I take off running as fast as I can towards the Cornucopia. I'm not even looking to see who is around me. This probably isn't safe but on the other hand I can't get killed if I reach the Cornucopia before everyone else. Being smaller helps me run faster and I am one of the first people to reach the Cornucopia along with Clove.

"What do we do?" I ask.

She shrugs, "Grab a knife and start killing" she says bluntly. She grabs a belt of knives and takes off into the fray.

Cato appears on my other side, "You okay?" he asks.

I nod, "Yeah, fine." he nods and takes off again.

Other tributes are reaching the Cornucopia and as people get weapons the fighting escalates. I grab a belt of knives, strap it on, and arm myself. I really don't want to kill anyone unless I have to though. I see Katiss escape one of Cloves knives and run off into the forest. This secretly makes me happy even though I know Clove is going to be furious.

I see Peeta looking for something and go over to him. He whips around when he sees me but then relaxes, "Sorry, forgot you were in the Careers too."

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"I don't really know. I didn't really have a specialty. I was pretty good at spears." he says hopefully.

We find him some spears and I leave the Cornucopia again just in time to see Cato skewer a young boy with his sword. I cringe at the sight and when Cato sees me he sighs, "You're going to have to get over that if you're going to be in our group 6."

"Get over what?" I ask irritated, "And how many times have I told you, it's Avery."

"Your obvious problem with killing people." he says, "Look out!" he shouts suddenly.

I turn and see a boy coming up on me from behind. Instinct takes over and adrenaline rushes through my body. With a flick of my wrist, the knife is embedded in his chest and he slumps to the ground.

I give Cato a triumphant look to show him that I can be as strong as the Careers about killing but on the inside I'm horribly guilty about what I just did. I didn't even know that boy's name and I killed him. A wave of nausea rushes through me but I ignore it. This is the Hunger Games. It's kill or be killed.

* * *

Hours later e everyone has cleared out from the Cornucopia leaving just the Careers. We are looking through the supplies when the cannons start to go off. I count 11. 11 children lost their lives today. 11 children will never see their homes or their families again. The Careers are celebrating but Peeta and I share a look that clearly says neither of us is happy about this number.

We sit down to dinner. The fire is sending smoke into the air which I was concerned about at first because it could attract the attention of other tributes. Then I realized that no tribute would go to the Career camp.

"So what's our strategy from here?" I ask Cato.

"Every night we'll go out and look for tributes. Take out as many as we can before we have to split up." he says.

"That's such a good plan Cato," Glimmer gushes.

I make a mental note to kill her first when we split up.

"I'm tired," Clove says briefly and lays down.

"Yeah we should get some sleep," Marvel says, "Who wants to take first watch?"

"I will," Cato says gruffly.

I lay down but lok at Cato suspiciously.

He catches me looking at him and chuckles, "Relax Avery, I'm not going to kill you in your sleep."

I give him a half smile and lay down. The last thought I have before drifting off is that he called me Avery.

* * *

**I hope that didn't have a ton of mistakes. I will try to update again this weekend. Just to tell everyone now the games in this fan fiction will be different from the book. In order to keep the story moving with these different characters I'm going to be changing when events happen, adding new ones, etc. So please don't say anything about me leaving things out or putting them in the wrong order. Everything is for a reason, trust me. Please, please review! And be sure to check out my other fanfictions Moving On and Real or Not Real? If I start getting more reviews I will start doing individual review responses at the end of each chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Tracker Jackers

**Hey guys! I was going to wait to update to see how many reviews I can get but I really felt like writing today :) So here is the next chapter! I will try to update again by the end of the weekend. I think I am about over my jet lag by now so there shouldn't be a lot of mistakes but if you find some just tell me and I will fix them. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I wake up to Cato shaking me on the shoulder, "Get up," he says gruffly.

"What is it?" I ask jumping up.

"Smoke," he says pointing to the trees. Sure enough a plume of smoke is steadily rising into the air. It doesn't look that far into the trees so we will be able to get there quickly.

"Let's go," Clove says, "We need to start hunting anyway," she says with a wicked grin.

I grab my knives and take off with the other Careers toward the forest. Cato is taking the lead with Clove right behind him. We get to the source of the smoke and what I see makes me sick. A girl in a golden yellow jacket is huddled by the fire trying to get warm. She looks about my age with light brown hair that falls in ringlets over her shoulders and large dark brown eyes. She sees us and lets out a scream. She is frozen on the ground not even trying to run.

"Please!" she screams, "I'll do anything! Please don't kill me!" she is begging and screaming and I don't know how much longer I can watch it.

Cato laughs and steps forward. I close my eyes and hear the sound of the sword plunging into the girl's body. Her screams are gone, "Let's keep moving," Cato says, pulling the sword from the girl's body. As we keep walking I notice that no cannon has gone off for the girl.

"Cato, are you sure you killed her?" I ask carefully.

"I'm sure," Cato says.

"We haven't heard a cannon," Marvel said skeptically.

"I stabbed her. She's dead." Cato snaps back.

"Then where is the cannon?" Marvel retorts then they start arguing.

Suddenly I hear a sound coming from above us. It is slight and I don't think anyone else heard it. I look up and almost scream. Katniss is hanging from the tree holding onto her sleeping bag to stay stable. She catches my eye and her eyes are pleading. I should point her out to the Careers but then I remember how Peeta feels about her. I like Peeta, I don't think I can do that to him. I decide to let him decide. I tap on his shoulder and gesture toward the tree. He looks up and his eyes get wide. So do Katniss's. I guess she wasn't expecting him to be with the Careers. I shrug my shoulders at Peeta silently asking if we should tell them. He shakes his head.

The Careers are still arguing when Peeta cuts in and says, "Guys stop! We are wasting time. Why don't I just go back and see if she's dead?"

"Fine. Go on then Loverboy," Cato says coldly.

He leaves and Glimmer says, "Why can't we just kill him?"

"No." I say immediately. The others look at me in confusion.

"We can't kill him," Cato says finally, "He's our best chance at finding her."

"Who?" I ask

"Firegirl," Cato says.

It feels like a blast of cold air just hit me. Katniss is their target. That's who they are looking for. That 11 she got in training put a target on her back. But if they let Peeta join to find her then why didn't he give her up when he saw her. I'm trying to think of an answer when Peeta comes back through the trees.

"Was she dead," Cato asks.

"No, but she is now," Peeta says. I'm surprised that Peeta killed her. He didn't strike me as the kind of person who kills easily like the other Careers, "I also found something." he says. This catches the Careers attention.

"What?" Clove asks eagerly.

"A trap." Peeta says.

Clove laughs, "So?" she asks coldly.

"Katniss set it." he says quietly. Everyone goes silent.

"So which way did she go?" Cato asks excitedly.

Peeta points west, "That way." The Careers take off again.

* * *

The sun is up and we have been walking for hours. The Careers are getting madder as time passes and we still don't find Katniss. I'm worried about Peeta. If the Careers find out that he has been leading them away from Katniss, they will make him pay.

Eventually Cato says, "We should head back. We need to restock our supplies."

We agree and begin the long trek back. When we reach the lake we all collapse in exhaustion. Cato heads into the Cornucopia for more supplies when suddenly I hear a shout. I get up and rush to the Cornucopia where I see Cato pinning a boy against the wall, his sword point at the boy's throat.

"Please, don't kill me! I'm here to help you!." the boy pleads.

"We don't need your help," Clove says coldly.

"I'm from District 3. I have an idea to help guard your supplies." the boy says desperately.

"We can just leave someone here to guard them," Cato says.

"Then you lose a man that you might need to hunt," the boy says.

"Let's at least hear him out." I say rationally.

Cato looks at me for a second then drops the boy to the floor. He explains his plan to us which I think is pretty ingenius. He plans to dig up the land mines around the starting plates and reactivate them around our supplies. I've never heard of anyone doing that before but if anyone can pull it off it would be this boy. He is from District 3 which is where most of Panem's technology comes from. Everyone there is a genius. After he is finished explaining the plan we go eat lunch by the lake while he sets up the trap. When he is done, he calls us over to demonstrate the trap. He did a good job, I can't even see where he placed the land mines.

"Wait," Marvel says, "If the mines blow up, won't it just blow up the supplies?" I didn't even think about that but it's a good question.

The boy shakes his head, "It's designed so that if one mine blows up, it won't set off the others, therefore protecting the supplies."

"Well how do we get to supplies without getting blown up?" I ask.

"I left a specific path for people to follow to get to the supplies. That's why I called you over, so I could show you the path." the boy says smartly.

For the next hour the boy teaches us the path to the supplies until we have all mastered it. In return for the boy's help Cato is letting him live but he has to stay at the camp at all times. By the time we go to sleep, I feel a lot more secure about the safety of our camp.

* * *

We have been in the arena for four days now. After a little bit, I lost track of time. The only way I know how many days have passed is because of the anthem every night. Every day we go out to hunt the tributes. I haven't killed anyone since the bloodbath and I plan on keeping it that way. I hated the feeling I got after that. The horrible knowledge that you just ended an innocent life. I never want to feel that way again.

On the fourth day, we are hunting in the woods when we hear a stream flowing nearby and decide to stop there to get a drink and take a rest. However when we reach the stream we something that changes our course completely. Katniss. She is washing her face and hands in the river. Cato sees her first and all the Careers take off running towards her and I have no choice but to follow. She spots us quickly and takes off. She doesn't have much of head start but she is fast. And the little time she has allows her to start climbing a nearby tree. By the time we reach the base of the tree, she is 20 feet up.

Cato tries to climb up after her, the other Careers cheering him on. He gets about 10 feet up before the branches break under his weight and he crashes to the ground. For a minute I'm worried he broke something but then he staggers to his feet, swearing. Clove tries to climb it next but when the branches begin to crack under her weight she jumps back down. Glimmer tries to shoot her with the bow and arrows she brought but has such bad aim the arrow sticks about five feet above Katniss's head. Katniss grabs the arrow and hangs above her, tauntingly. I chuckle but stop when Glmmer shoots me a glare.

"What do we do?" Marvel asks.

"Let's just wait her out." Peeta says, "It's not like she can go anywhere." I look at Peeta questioningly but he just shakes his head as if to say _Not now_.

The Careers nod in ascent and sit down under the tree. Cato puts Glimmer on guard duty, which I think is stupid then lays down to sleep. The rest of us do the same. I lay down next to Peeta and slowly drift off to sleep.

I wake to a sharp pain in my arm. I open my eyes and see Peeta standing over me, "We have to move! Come on!" he yells.

I get up quickly and see that Katniss has dropped a nest of tracker jackers on us. I take off running to the lake as fast as I can. Tracker jackers are wasps, genetically engineered by the Capitol. A sting from them can cause powerful hallucinations, serious pain, and possible death. My arm is throbbing and when I look down I see a stinger protruding from my arm. That it explains the sharp pain when I woke up. I rip it out, throw it to the ground and keep running. I still feel the sharp pain so I know there are other stings, but I don't have time to stop and locate them.

I am getting dizzy and the world is starting to shake. Trees pop up out of nowhere. I slam into one and fall to the ground. I don't have the energy to get up but Cato grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet, "Keep going!" he yells over the buzz of the tracker jackers, "We're almost there!"

I push through the pain and keep running. I see fireballs raining down from the sky. Some of them hit me but I don't feel anything burning. I see Max in front of me reaching out a hand to help me but when I grab it, he dissipates into smoke that floats away through the air. I see the lake ahead through my blurred vision.

When I get there I collapse into the water in relief, allowing it to draw the pain out of the stings. I crawl out of the water feebly and lay motionless on the ground letting unconsciousness take over my body.

* * *

**Another chapter done! I hope you guys liked it. I proofread it a lot so there shouldn't be a lot of mistakes. As you can probably tell, I am changing some things that happen in the Games. Don't worry, everything is for a reason. It will all make sense in the end :) Hopefully you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review! Remember, if I get enough reviews, I will do individual review responses at the end of the chapters. And don't forget to check out my other fanfics Real or Not Real and Moving On!**


	11. The Careers Split Up

**Hey guys! So after posting the chapter I had over 200 views which is the most this story has gotten in less than a wek. So thank you to everyone who read this story! I am really excited that the popularity of this story is growing and I hope to keep it that way. This will probably be the last update until the end of the week because I have a lot going on this week. But count on an update this weekend! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

When I wake up I am not lying next to the lake as I expected but inside the Cornucopia. I look around groggily and see Cato sitting near the mouth of the Cornucopia keeping watch. All the other Careers are scattered around the Cornucopia. I wonder why I was the only one moved here.I slowly stand up and almost lose my balance.

Cato hears me behind him and turns around, "You're awake." he says. His face is devoid of emotion but his voice sounds somewhat relieved.

"Yeah," I say wincing.

I can still feel the tracker jacker stings. They are still throbbing but not as bad as when I passed out. I quickly locate the other stings, on my thigh, shoulder, and neck, and rip out the stingers. When I do, a green pus oozes out of the wound. It hurts, but I know it will help it heal faster.

"You're supposed to take those things out?" Cato asks.

The confusion on his face makes me burst out laughing, "It would help, yes."

He cracks a rare smile and slowly pulls out the stingers.

"Why am I in here?" I ask, "I passed out by the lake."

He hesitates, "I brought you in here."

"Why," I ask curiously.

"I don't know. You were still half way in the lake. I didn't want you to drown."

"Wouldn't that mean one less competitor for you?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Our alliance hasn't split up yet."

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"Two nights I think," Cato says, "I just woke up last night."

"Who died?" I ask, almost afraid of the answer.

"Glimmer." he says. I laugh. "What?" he asks.

"You don't sound very upset about that." I say smiling.

"Why would I be upset?" he asks, still confused.

"Come on, she was like in love with you." I say laughing.

He chuckles, "Yeah I guess."

I look around at the other Careers again but this time I notice something I didn't notice before, "Where is Peeta?" I ask. Cato looks at the ground, "Where is he?" I persist.

"He's...gone." Cato says carefully.

"You said only Glimmer died." I say, starting to raise my voice.

"He's not dead, he's just not here." Cato says, anger coming into his voice, "He is out of the alliance though."

"What, why?" I ask.

"He helped Fire Girl escape!" Cato says furiously, "I came back for him and saw him helping her get away. I was going to follow her but he kept trying to stop me and she got away. I'm surprised he's not dead actually."

"Why are you surprised?" I ask realization dawning on me, "What did you do to him?"

"I stabbed him in the leg." Cato says. The sick thing is, he sounds proud of himself.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" I yell, "That would have been better than leaving him there to suffer!"

"He's a traitor! He was supposed to be helping us look for that girl!" Now Cato is yelling too.

"He loved her Cato! He would be a traitor if he did help you find her!" I say.

"Then he shouldn't have asked to be in the alliance." Cato says quietly. I can tell that he is done with this conversation so there's no point trying to keep going.

I turn away from him and sit down, my head in my knees, "So what do we do now?" I ask Cato quietly.

"Wait for the others to wake up I guess." he says.

I don't respond. The anthem plays and no faces are in the sky. The others better wake up soon, the Gamemakers aren't going to be happy. They are going to send something out soon to drive us together.

"You can go to sleep," Cato says, "I'm not tired, I'll keep watch."

"Are you sure? You've been up for a while." I say.

He nods, "It's fine, get some rest."

I lay down and close my eyes. It's freezing outside but I don't want to go over to Cato to get the sleeping bags. I'm furious at him for what he did to Peeta. Suddenly I feel a blanket being put over me. I wait a minute then look over my shoulder and see Cato going back to his seat. Now I'm really confused about him. I thought he was mad t me, why is he suddenly being nice? I'm also curious as to why he moved me away from the lake. If I died it would've good for him. I would've understood if he did it to one of the Careers but I'm an outsider. I'm nothing like them. I'm surprised he didn't push me further into the lake.

I don't know how I feel about Cato. One minute he is nice and fun to be around but the next he is stabbing some 12 year old with his sword. It doesn't matter how I feel about him anyway. If I'm going to get out alive, he has to die. I can't help but feel like he cares about me at least a little bit though. He invited me into the alliance, made sure the others accepted me, helped me when the tracker jackers attacked, and moved me out of the lake when I passed out. Maybe he's just trying to trick me into trusting him.

I guess I fall asleep eventually because the next time I open my eyes, it's daylight and Clove is shaking me, "Wake up," she says, "There's smoke."

I guess we're back to hunting "When did you guys wake up?" I ask.

"A couple hours ago," Marvel replies. "Stay here," he says to the boy from District 3. He nods.

We head out into the forest and we have gone about a mile towards the plume of smoke when we see more smoke rising into the air a little farther into the forest.

I point it out, "Don't you think its weird that two fires are lit at the same time that give off that much smoke?"

Most of them ignore me but Cato says, "We'll see what we find at the first fire and go from there."

We continue towards the first fire and when we get there, there's no one there, like I expected.

"Guys maybe this is a trap," Clove says.

"Who would be dumb enough to try to trap us?" Marvel says.

"We can take out anyone in this arena," Cato continues the cocky attitude.

"They're trying to lead us away from camp," I say, realizing the plot, "They want the camp undefended."

"Then the trap there will finally get to do its job," Cato says, "But we should head back."

On the way back to the camp we hear the explosion. The trap back at camp has snapped. I don't hear a cannon but I'm pretty sure it was hidden by the explosions. They lasted a lot longer than I thought they would. This leaves a sinking feeling in my stomach. When we get back to the camp, I see that the my suspicions were right. The trap has done its job too well. Our entire stock of supplies is destroyed. I look at Cato and he is absolutely furious.

He stomps over to the boy from District 3, "What happened?" he screams at him.

"I don't know! I heard something so I went over there to look and then the explosion blew me backwards."

"I thought you said it wouldn't destroy our supplies!" he yells grabbing the boy by the neck.

"It shouldn't have! I'm sorry!" the boy pleads, gasping for air.

Cato jerks the boy's neck quickly to the side, snapping it instantly. He crumbles to the ground and a cannon goes off.

For dinner we salvage what food we have left in our backpacks. All I can think of is that it's a good thing we have sponsors because we are going to need them. After we eat, Marvel leaves to go check the traps he set earlier. About an hour later, two cannons go off, one right after another.

"Who do you think that was?" Clove asks.

"I don't know," I say quietly.

We are all eager for the anthem to see who those two cannons were for and who blew up the supplies but what the anthem shows shocks us all. Marvel's face comes up first. Another one of our allies, gone. Next is the boy from District 3 that Cato killed. Then the little girl from District 11, then the sky goes dark.

No one is talking but we are all thinking the same thing. If the other cannon tonight was for the little girl, then the person who blew up our supplies is still alive.

Finally Cato speaks, "There is only three of us left. We don't have any more supplies. I think its time to split up."

"Agreed," Clove says. Without another word they start packing up their stuff. All I have to take with me is my belt of knives and a canteen of water. We don't have any food left and we even left our sleeping bags in the supply pile when we left to hunt today.

After we pack up our stuff Clove takes off into the forest without another word to either of us. Before I do the same Cato grabs my arm and says, "Avery, be careful."

I nod and take off running into the trees, leaving behind the only security I had in these Games. From now on, I'm on my own.

* * *

**That chapter may not have been really exciting but it was necessary. Things are finally starting to fall into place in my head and I know now exactly where this story is headed. I'm excited to hear what you guys think of this chapter so please review!**


	12. Rescued

**Hey guys! Happy late Memorial Day! I promised an update this weekend so here you go :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

I have walked through the forest for hours now. I'm not even sure where I am trying to go. All I know is that I have to get far away from the Cornucopia, and my former allies. I wander through the woods for hours until I can;t go any further, and I am about to collapse from exhaustion. I force myself to keep walking until I find a safe place to camp. Finally I come across a clearing that is enclosed by tall trees. I decide this is as safe a place as any at this point and settle down. My stomach is growling but I don;t have any food. I drink some water trying to get it to settle down, but it's no use.

I am making a pile of leaves and pine needles to sleep on when I hear a branch crack. I duck behind a nearby tree, a knife in my hand.

"I saw you Avery," I hear Katniss say. I freeze, waiting for the arrow to pierce my body, but it doesn't, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." she says annoyed.

I slowly step out from behind the tree, still holding the knife ready in case she decides to attack me, "Why aren't you trying to kill me?" I ask cautiously.

"Because I owe you," she says simply. I must have looked confused because she sighs and explains it to me, "You saw me up in that tree when you were with the Careers, and you didn't give me away. I hate owing people. This is me paying you back." she says.

"Well than thanks, I guess," I say. Suddenly I think about Peeta. He is from her District. Maybe she knows if he is okay, "Is Peeta okay?" I ask hopefully.

"I don't know I haven't seen him." she sees the look on my face and says, "Why? What's wrong with him?"

I hesitate, "Cato...hurt him."

"What did he do to him?" Katniss asks through gritted teeth.

"He stabbed him in the leg, " I blurt out before I can change my mind, "I don't know how bad it is but he hasn't died yet."

"Why would he stab him? I thought he was in your alliance." Katniss says confused.

"He was but Cato saw him trying to help you escape after the tracker jacker nest fell and he got mad. The only reason Peeta was in the alliance in the first place was to find you." I said.

"But he saw me in the tree too. Why didn't he tell the Careers?" Katniss asked.

"That's the thing, he wasn't actually trying to find you, he was trying to lead the Careers away from you. He was trying to keep you safe."

Katniss sits there in silence for a moment, contemplating what I just said, "I need to go find him." she says, standing up quickly.

Before she leaves, I say one more thing, "Katniss, thank you." She nods and takes off, "And good luck." I say quietly.

* * *

_I am running through the forest, branches getting caught in my tangled hair. My clothes stuck to my body with sweat and mud. I trip over a tree root and fall. I turn around, and see Cato standing there, polishing his sword on his shirt._

_"Why are you doing this to me?" I shout at him._

_"You betrayed us. You helped Katniss escape. You deserve to die." he says with a wicked smile, stepping closer to me._

_"Please!" I beg, "I'll do anything! My family is waiting for me to come home!"_

_He chuckles, "It's too late Avery." He steps forward and skewers my stomach with the sharp blade. He pulls it out quickly and I see my blood coating it._

_I look down to see blood pouring out of the open wound in my stomach, pooling on the ground around me. I cry out in pain._

"Avery! Wake up!"

I jolt up and see someone standing over me. I scream and nearly stab them with my knife but I then I see who it is.

"Max!" I cry, flinging my arms around his neck, "You're okay!"

He wraps his arms around me, "Yeah I'm fine." We break apart, "So I see the Careers have finally split up."

"Yeah," I say, "Someone blew up all our supplies." Max laughs. "What?" I ask, a grin spreading across my face.

"That was Katniss." he says.

I gasp, "How do you know?"

"I heard her talking about it with that little girl from 11." he says.

"You were spying on them?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah. They didn't notice. I guess they were too busy talking." he says with a shrug.

I chuckle, "You're lucky then. So what have you been up to this whole time?"

He tells me about how he has been solo the entire time, spying on tributes so that he doesn't get trapped. I found out that he was there when Marvel and the girl from 11 died. And he has spoken with Katniss a couple of times.

"We have a weird kind of alliance. We don't work together but we don't kill each other." he says.

I tell him everything that has happened to me from my first kill at the bloodbath to splitting up earlier today. By the time we are both done recounting the events of the Games, I can see the sun peeking over the horizon. I yawn, tiredly.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Max asks gently.

"You need to sleep to," I say, but I must not sound very convincing because I am already lying down.

Max laughs, "I'll be fine. Get some rest."

I lay down next to him and he strokes my hair until I fall asleep.

* * *

"Avery get up!" I hear Max say.

I jump up, "What is it?" I ask.

"I heard someone," Max says quietly._  
_

We crawl carefully behind a bush and listen. Sure enough I hear footsteps in the foliage. I hold my breath and wait for them to pass us. After a few moments, there is silence. We cautiously creep out from behind the bush, weapons still ready. Suddenly I hear a crack. I whip around and see a spear flying towards me. Before I can even move, Max pushes me out of the way and the spear enters his stomach. I scream in despair and send a knife hurtling towards the attacker who is already disappearing through the trees. It is the boy from District 11. The knife sails inches from his head and he keeps going through the trees.

"Max!" I cry, kneeling at his side. Blood is already seeping out of his stomach around the spear. He pulls it out and grimaces as more blood floods the ground around him. "Why did you push me out of the way you idiot!" I yell, tears streaming down my face.

"I couldn't let you die," he says, his voice barely a whisper.

"I might have been able to move out of the way in time," I say softly. He just shakes his head. We both know that spear would have killed me. But instead, my best friend sacrificed his life for me.

"We can fix this, we can-" I start desperately. He just shakes his head again.

"It's too late Avery." a shudder runs through his body and I start sobbing.

"Please don't leave me," I sob.

"Shhhh," Max whispers, "You'll be fine. Stay strong and win this for me Avery."

I nod, my vision blurry from the tears, "You're like my brother Max. I love you. Please don't go."

"I love you too," He coughs. His body gives one last shudder and he falls still. Eyes still open, but no life behind them.

I collapse onto the ground sobs wracking my body, "No!" I cry out. I know I have to leave so they can retrieve the body but I can't bring myself to leave his body. Finally I collect myself enough to close his eyes, kiss him on the forehead and slowly walk away. I wait a few moments and the familiar hum of the hovercraft fills my ears. I go back a couple of minutes later, and all that remains of my best friend are the blood stains on the green grass.

I don't know how long I stay on the cool grass, crying, but eventually, there are no tear left in my body to shed. I lay there in the clearing thinking about him. All the good times we had together. I wonder what his family is doing now. I force myself to stop thinking about him and instead focus on where I am now. How many competitors are left? I run through them in my head: Cato, Clove, Katniss, Peeta, the boy from 11, the girl from 5, and me. Only six people left to die before I win. I can't believe I made it into the final 8. My family must be feeling more hope than ever. I suddenly feel extremely tired. I lay down, careful to avoid the blood stains and close my eyes.

The next thing I know, I feel a searing pain in my leg. I sit up and all I see is fire. All around me, the fire roars through the trees destroying everything in it path. I look down and discover what causing the pain, the lower half of my leg is on fire. I scream and roll my leg rapidly on the ground trying to squelch the flames. They die down and I see that my pants leg is blackened and scorched and the skin underneath is a bright pink and red with welts already forming.

I have to escape this. I jump up and almost immediately collapse back onto the ground screaming. The pain in my leg is unbearable. I slowly stand again and realize that the worst is inevitable. I can barely stand on this leg, let alone run. I try to take a few steps but stumble and fall again. The flames are approaching me fast and there is little I can do to escape. I try to run a few more times, each time collapsing back to the ground.

Eventually I just lay there, giving up. Tears seeping from my eyes. I can barely breathe anymore, the smoke is so thick. My lungs are filled with smoke, and gasping for air. I can't believe after all I have been through in the arena this is how I am going to die. Suddenly I hear footsteps and Cato comes crashing through the trees. Great, the fire isn't going to kill me, my old ally will. He sees me and curses under his breath. _What are you waiting for? _I think, _Kill me already!_

He looks at me again, and then at the roaring flames not 20 feet away. Suddenly, I feel myself being lifted off the ground. I am flung across Cato's shoulder and he takes off running again. I hang there, limp and lifeless, trying to figure out what just happened. Is he really saving me? Why? We aren't allies anymore, he doesn't owe me anything like Katniss. I am wracking my brain but I can't think of a single reason. I am still trying to figure it out when I hear a hiss. Cato reacts and flattens on the ground, a fireball whizzing past us. He is quick to get on his feet and keep moving, which is good because there are more fireballs headed towards us. I lose all sense of time as Cato keeps running, dodging fireballs along the way.

Eventually we crash through the trees and I see the lake. Of course that was where he was headed. He stumbles into the lake exhausted and puts me down. The pain in my leg has gotten worse. I can barely move it without sending spikes of pain through my body. I cry out weakly let darkness overcome me.

* * *

**That was my longest chapter yet! There was a lot more action in this chapter than usual. I'm excited to see what you guys think! Be sure to check out my other stories Real or Not Real and Moving On. And don't forget to review!**


	13. The Announcement

**Hey guys! So even though I haven't gotten many reviews yet, I decided to go ahead and write another chapter. I am really excited about this chapter and I hope you like it too. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

I wake up nestled in a sleeping bag inside the Cornucopia. I jolt upright and immediately a wave of nausea takes over my body.

"Careful," I hear someone say. I look around startled and see Cato sitting about five feet away from. All of a sudden the memories of what happened in the fire come flooding back to me.

I tear the sleeping bag off me to examine the leg that I remember to be burnt. The swelling has gone down a bit but not enough to heal it. There are no more red welts but its throbbing dully. It's still much more healed than I though it would be.

"What happened?" I asked Cato, pointing to my leg.

He holds up an empty container, "Your sponsors."

"I have sponsors?" I ask.

He chuckles, "Apparently. It wasn't a lot but it was enough to make the swelling go down a bit. Prices have gone up too much."

I sit up again slowly and manage to prop myself against the side of the Cornucopia, "How long was I out?" I ask Cato, almost afraid of the answer.

"Just overnight. The only person who died was..." he trails off.

Then I realize who he is talking about-Max. Tears unexpectedly fill my eyes and I look down, embarrassed.

"Sorry," Cato mumbles, looking at the ground too.

I brush away my tears, "It's fine, it's just that he was my best friend and..." I trail off, unsure of how to explain it to him.

He just nods, "I get it." There is a long silence. "Do you want something to eat?" he says, desperately trying to change the subject.

I nod enthusiastically, suddenly starving.

"Here," he says and hands me a piece of bread with cheese on it. I look at him questioningly. "Sponsors." I nod and take the food.

After devouring two pieces of bread I decide to ask the question that's been on my mind since I woke up, "Why did you save me?" I blurt out. He just shrugs and I start to get angry, "There's a reason. I'm tired of you avoiding my questions. Just tell me! Why didn't you just leave me there?"

He pauses for a moment before answering, almost as if he is trying to figure out how to word his answer, "I didn't want you to die," he says.

"But why? We were in the final eight, our alliance broke up. Wouldn't you want there to be one less competitor?" I ask, still confused.

"I guess I care more about you than you think." he mumbles.

"What?" I ask, surprised, "You care about me?"

That's when he gets mad, "Isn't that obvious? After everything I did for you?"

"What have you done for me before this? Not killed me?" I yell, also getting mad.

He sighs, "Look, when I first let you into the alliance it was because I thought you would be useful. But now I'm actually starting to like you."

"You don't know anything about me," I scoff.

"I know your dad is the mayor. You don't take out tesserae. You have two sisters who are younger than you. You had no skills with a knife before training. And Max is your best friend, and almost a brother to you." he says.

I just start at him in shock, "How do you-"

"I told you. I've been paying attention." He meets my eye and I quickly look away. He sighs, obviously frustrated, "And you may not realize it but I've protected you since we got into the arena. That's why I made sure no one in the alliance hurt you. That's why I pulled you out of the lake after the tracker jacker attack. That's why I saved you from the fire. When our alliance split up I followed you and when I saw you with Max, that's when I left, because I knew you would be safe with him."

"This is the Hunger Games, Cato," I say quietly, "There's no room for you to care about me."

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asks.

"Well you're not the most caring person Cato. You're a Career! I've seen you kill without thinking about it. There's a part of me that wonders if any of this is real. What if it's just a trap? What if-"

Cato cuts me off my crashing his lips against mine. I try to move but I am pinned against the wall of the Cornucopia. Eventually, I just give in and let myself feel the kiss. His lips are soft and warm pressed against mine.

He pulls away slowly and meets my eyes, "Do you believe me now?" he asks softly. I am speechless, just opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water.

He just shakes his head, "Forget it." he says, "Get some rest. I'll watch."

I lay down, frustrated. As I close my eyes, I feel Cato pacing a blanket over me. I get a feeling this has happened before then I remember it has, after Cato pulled me out of the lake. As I am thinking about that I start to have doubts about the way I reacted to Cato's confession. He is a Career and he doesn't show that side of him often, if ever. And everything he said about what he has done for me is true. He did pull me out of the lake, and he did save my life even after the alliance broke up. But a part of me can't help thinking that maybe he is trying to lead me into a trap. Lure me into a false security and then betray me. But on the other hand, the kiss felt real. I just don't know what to think anymore.

I don't know how long I've laid here but it's obvious that I'm not going to get any sleep, "I'm not tired," I say sitting up, "You can get some sleep if you want." He just shakes his head.

We sit there in silence until we hear trumpets blaring. We both stand up quickly but my knees buckle because of my leg. Before I can collapse back on the ground Cato catches me and holds me up.

"Attention tributes!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms through the arena, "There has been a rule change." I look up at Cato in surprise. He just shrugs. "Two tributes may win if one is male and one is female. Good luck! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" the voice ends.

I look at Cato trying to figure out the look on his face, "We could both win." I say quietly.

"Do you even want to team up with me?" Cato asks quietly, "After all, according to you I don't care about you." his voice is stone cold.

"I never said that." I argue back.

"You don't believe that I do." Cato says, "For the first time I actually opened up to someone and that's what you give back to me."

I turn around carefully to face him, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to react to something like that."

"That doesn't change the way you feel." Cato says. His voice isn't rough but has a tint of sadness in it.

"You don't know how I feel." I say quietly.

"Fine! Then how do you feel Avery?" he asks.

In response, I stand on my toes and kiss him. He is surprised but I feel his arms go around my waist and pull me in to him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss. Finally we break away, gasping for air. It seems like neither of us know what to say after that but I don't think anything needs to be said.

I try to sit back down and wince in pain from my leg. Cato catches me and gently lowers me to the ground, "We really need to do something about that leg," he whispers in my ear.

After setting me down he lays down next to me and pulls the blanket around both of us. He pulls me into his chest and I rest my head on his arm. Suddenly an overwhelming sense of drowsiness overcomes me and I yawn.

"You can sleep," Cato says laughing, "I'll stay up."

"You've stayed up for a while." I say, "I'm not that tired." But immediately after I say that I yawn again, making Cato chuckle.

"Go to sleep." he says firmly.

I smile and close my eyes. For the first time since the Games began, I finally feel safe.

* * *

**Yay! I finished another chapter! This chapter didn't have much action but it was really important in the emotional development of the story. I'd love to hear what you think about Cato and Avery so please leave me a review! And be sure to check out my other stories Real or Not Real and Moving On :)**


	14. The Feast

**Hey guys! We are finally on chapter 15! Thank you all so much for following this story and reviewing this story. The Games won't e wrapping up this chapter but shortly after that. And to vampirevampirevampire- yes I will be continuing this story after the Games :) Possibly all the way to the end of the series. If you guys want me to? Anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 15!**

* * *

I jolt up right from my sleep, woken by intense pain emanating from my leg.

"What's wrong?" Cato asks immediately.

"It's my leg," I say wincing. I look down at it and fight the urge to throw up. It is swelling up again and becoming inflamed. Pus is also starting to ooze out of the sides.

"Oh god," he says, concern in his eyes, "Can you stand on it at all?"

"We'll see." I say trying to stand up slowly. But as soon as I out weight on my leg, my knees buckle and I collapse. I realize that my leg might be infected because it is making me weak. So weak that I can't even stand on the other leg for more than a few minutes.

"Crap," Cato mutters under his breath. He is looking at my leg as if he is desperately trying to figure out how to fix it but has no idea where to start. Unfortunately I am of no help here. If my family got sick back home, we always got the medicine to fix it from the capitol. One of the advantages of your dad being the mayor.

"Sorry. I have no idea what to do," I tell Cato.

"Me either," he says, "If we have any sponsors, we could really use some help here!" he says angrily.

"Cato," I say laughing, pointing behind him. A parachute is floating down just outside the Cornucopia. He bolts after it like a little kid, making me laugh more. He unwraps it, and it is another small jar of medicine, which he applies generously to my leg. I wince as he puts it on but almost immediately after, the sharp pains cut to the dull throbbing from before. When he goes to put the jar back in the pouch from the parachute a note flutters to the ground.

I pick it up to read the small print, "You two are hopeless -Allison." I start laughing.

"What?" Cato asks. I hand him the note and watch the smile spread across his face when he reads it, "She didn't mean that did she?" he asks.

"Nah, that's just Allison." I say laughing.

"Good, because I don't think we are hopeless." he says, pulling me into a kiss.

My lips have just met his when the trumpets blare, making me jump and almost fall. Cato steadies me, laughing.

"Attention Tributes." the voice of Claudius Templesmith says, "I am announcing a feast."

Cato looks at me and I shake my head. We don't need to go to a feast. This is where my survival skill practice in training will pay off. We don't need food when I can go gather it.

"Now some of you may already be turning this down but this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. This thing will be provided in a backpack marked with your District number on the day of the feast. It will be held on the east side of the lake tomorrow morning at . I suggest you think carefully about not showing up. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!" the voice cuts off.

"We aren't going," I say firmly.

"Yes we are." Cato says, " I know what's in your backpack. The medicine for your leg. What if something happens to me? I need to know that you aren't going to die because of that leg. You can put up a fight and I don't want that injury to be the thing that kills you."

"I don't need it that bad. It's not worth risking our lives over. I said we aren't going."

"Avery, why are you so stubborn? You know you need this. Even if you don't go, I am going." he says roughly.

"No you aren't" I argue back.

"Please like you can stop me," Cato says smugly. I think about that for a second. He's right I wouldn't be able to stop him from going. He smirks, knowing he's won.

I sigh in defeat, "Fine but if you are going, then I'm going with you." I say.

He chuckles, "No you aren't. You can barely stand on that leg let alone fight."

"I don't have to fight, I just want to go. Look, I can't stand waiting here, not knowing what's going on. The minute the first cannon goes off, I'm going to go crazy thinking its you. How would you feel if you were stuck here and I was going to the feast."

He sighs, "Fine. But you don't fight and you stay hidden, okay?"

I nod, "Fine. As long as I get to see what's going on."

He nods, "Now get some sleep."

"No," I say, "I've had enough rest. You need to sleep. Especially if you're going to the feast tomorrow."

He chuckles, "You win. Wake me up if anything happens." I nod and he lies down to go to sleep.

I start thinking about the feast. Claudius Templesmith said that every tribute needed something and the bags would be marked with our District number. That means there will be two backpacks for Cato and I am positive one contains the medicine I need for my leg but I don't know what could be in the other one. There is really nothing else Cato or I need. The Capitol giving us the things we need just goes along with the rule change. The Capitol takes pride in the Hunger Games. Doesn't having more than one winner defeat the purpose? Something must have happened to bring on this change. Not that I'm complaining. It means that Cato and I can both get out of here alive.

The sun is starting to peek out from the clouds and I decide its time to wake Cato up to get ready for the feast. Cato wraps my leg in a makeshift bandage and helps me stand up. Getting to the other side of the lake is going to be hard. The Cornucopia is positioned in the open so we have to make it across a strip of open land to get into the cover of the forest. After arguing about how to get me over there, Cato ends up just throwing me over his shoulder and running for it. We make it across safely and he puts me down.

"I told you not to carry me," I say, crossing my arms.

"Yeah but you also said you wanted to make it across fast. And I couldn't do both," he says with a smirk on his face.

I laugh and hit him on the arm, "Let's just go."

We head through the woods to the other side of the lake. It's slow going because of my leg but that's why we left early. Eventually we make it to the other side.

"Okay," Cato says, "You stay here. You have your knives but if anyone tries to hurt you, just scream and I'll be here."

"I'll be fine Cato. Don't worry so much." I say. Then I think of something else, "Please don't take District 12's bag." I say.

"Why not?" he says.

I don't want him to get mad at me for saying I like her so I think of something else, "We don't want them following us to get it back."

He considers that for a moment then nods, "Okay."

"Thanks. It's almost time." I say

He nods, "Be careful Avery okay."

"I will," I say. We sit there in silence then I see a table rising up out of the ground. It's time, "Go Cato." I say.

He sees the table and before he even starts running the girl from District 5 takes off from the other side of the table. She grabs her backpack and flies through the trees before anyone else can even react.

Cato takes off running the same time Katniss does. I know she is faster than him and for a second I'm afraid she will take our backpacks but she doesn't. She just grabs hers and when she is turning around a knife hits her in the forehead and she goes down. I see Clove running out of the trees towards her. By now Cato has both bags and is running back to me. He is almost back, please don't let anything happen to him. He safely makes it back, hands me the backpacks, then pulls me to him and kisses me.

"What was that for?" I ask when we break apart.

"I didn't do it before I left," he says, "What if something had happened to me?"

I start to laugh but am quickly cut off by a scream. I whip around and see the boy from 11 holding Clove up by the neck. Katniss is laying on the ground helpless behind them. I can hear Thresh screaming at Clove and I feel Cato tense up next to me as if he wants to run out and help her.

"Don't," I say through gritted teeth.

He looks at me angrily but doesn't move. Suddenly the boy from 11 crashes a rock against Clove's temple and she crumples to the ground. Cato grabs my arm. I look at him and his eyes are full of pain. I think Clove meant more to Cato than I realized. The worst part is what happens next. The boy lets Katniss go and runs off into the field on the other side of the lake. As soon as he is out of sight Cato takes off running towards Clove. I see him talking to her. It sounds like he is asking her to stay with him. I start to get up then decide against it. He needs to be alone. Eventually the cannon goes off and Cato slumps down against her body.

I wait a few minutes but he doesn't move. I slowly get up and walk over to him. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around.

"Oh sorry. I forgot to help you."

I shake my head, "It's fine. But you need to move soon. You know what they have to do."

He nods, kisses Clove on the forehead and stands up. He puts his arm around me and leads me back into the woods. We watch the hovercraft carry her body away and that's when he snaps, "He let her get away?" he yells.

"I don't know why," I say quietly.

"I'm going to find him. I'm going to be the one to kill him for what he did."

"Cato don't go looking for him," I say, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"He killed her! He killed Clove. You don't understand."

"Yes I do. He killed Max too," I say, tears filling my eyes.

He sees me crying and sighs, "I'm sorry," he says, pulling me in to him.

He holds me while I cry and I feel his tears drip into my hair but I don't say anything.

Eventually he says, "Come on. Let's head back." and we begin the trek back to our camp.

* * *

**Whew! Chapter 15 done. That took me forever, it's actually past midnight. I hope you guys liked it even though it was kind of sad. Please review and don't forget to check out my other fanfictions Real Or Nor Real and Moving On!**


	15. Hunting

**Hey guys! So I'm glad you liked the last chapter even though it was a little sad. The end of the Games are finally here. Probably the next chapter or the one after that. So I need you guys to tell me how far you want me to take this story. Do you want me to end it after the Victory Tour? Or do you want me to go all the way through Mockingjay? It's up to you guys. So leave me a review, or PM me saying where you want this story to end. I hope you enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

When we get back to camp, Cato just sits in the mouth of the Cornucopia staring across the lake to the place the feast took place. He looks lost in thought, as if he is still processing what happened.

"Cato?" I ask, "Can I have the bag?" He is gripping the bags like they are his only connection to the world.

He snaps out of his trance at the sound of my voice, "Oh yeah," he says, standing up, "Let's get you this medicine."

He opens the bag and pulls out a large jar of cream that is tinged slightly pink. When he applies it to my leg, it leaves a sharp burning sensation followed by cool relief. It feels like nothing ever happened to my leg.

"Better?" Cato asks hopefully.

I nod vigorously, "Much better." Cato nods, then goes silent. I pause for a moment before asking him, "Cato, are you okay?"

He shakes his head, which surprises me. Cato isn't the type of person to admit to any kind of weakness, no matter how small.

"Look, I know she meant something to you but..." I trail off. I know he doesn't want to hear this. I didn't want to after Max's death either. But he has to move on. I just don't want to be the one to tell him that. I want him to figure it out on his own. I just don't know how long that will take.

"You don't know what she was to me Avery." Cato says sadly.

"Then tell me," I say quietly, "It might help to talk about it."

He sighs, "There's something I didn't tell you about my family." I look at him, confused before he continues, "My father...he drinks. A lot. When he's drunk, I need somewhere to escape to. Clove was that. Whenever my father came stumbling home at night, I would go to the training center with her to let everything out. She was the only one I could trust. She was the only one who listened to me, and understood." he doesn't say anything else.

"Cato..." I start, absolutely horrified, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know how important she was to you."

"Yeah well she's gone now," Cato says angrily, "And now I have no one left." He buries his face in his hands.

"That's not true." I say firmly, "You have me. And I'm not going to leave you."

He looks up at me, "We are still in the arena. I don't know that you aren't going to leave me."

"Cato, we will make it through this." I say seriously, "We have to." I whisper.

Cato thinks about this for a minute then grabs me and pulls me into his arms, "You know I really don't know what I would do without you sometimes." he says, kissing me on the forehead.

Suddenly I remember something and shoot up, "We didn't check the second bag!" I say running over to the second bag marked with a two.

"Relax," Cato says, laughing at my eagerness.

I grab the bag, bring it back over to him, and rip it open. Inside, we find what looks like a skin colored body suit. I don't know what it is but Cato gasps.

"Do you know what this is?" he asks me, excitedly.

"No," I say, seriously.

He looks at me in shock before continuing, "It's body armor. You wear it under your clothes and weapons like arrows, knives, sometimes spears, will glance off if. They were available in District 2 but they were ridiculously expensive and almost no one could ever afford them."

"Why is this the one thing they thought you needed?" I ask but the answer comes to mind immediately, "The boy from 11." I say. Cato nods, getting an evil glint in his eye.

"I have to kill him Avery. Please let me go hunting for him." he is almost begging me.

I think about it for a minute then say, "Give it tonight. I need to make sure my leg is healed before walking into another fight. And you need to make sure you really want to go looking for him."

"Before you walk into another fight?" he says, "Who says you are going to be fighting?"

"I want to avenge Max's death as much as you want to avenge Clove's" I say.

"Fair enough," Cato says with a smirk "I'll take first watch."

"No, you need to sleep," I say.

"I need some time to think," Cato says.

I nod my understanding and lay down, "Wake me up when you are ready to sleep." I say. He nods.

The next thing I know I am opening my eyes. I see the sky streaked with pink and orange. Sunrise. I slept the whole night.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I turn to Cato and see that he too is fast asleep. I shake his shoulder and he jumps up immediately, "You fell asleep." I told him, failing to keep the grin from spreading across my face.

He curses under his breath, "Are you serious. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just-"

I cut him off with a kiss. His arms automatically wrap around me. "It's okay," I say breaking away from him.

"Let's take a look at that leg," he says. I can tell he is eager to start hunting the boy from 11.

I unwrap the bandages on my leg and gasp in shock. The red welts are completely gone and my skin is just a light pink color. The painful throbbing is gone and has been replaced by a cooling sensation left by the medicine.

"Oh my god," I whisper.

"Does it feel better?" Cato asks. I nod and he continues, "Can you stand on it?"

I shrug and try to stand up. The medicine definitely did its job. I have no problem standing on it. It feels back to normal. I test it by walking around then running. I see Cato's face light up when he sees that I don't have a problem.

"It's fine," I assure him with a grin.

"Good. Let's get going," he says, his excitement showing on his face.

* * *

We head out of the Cornucopia, "Which way did he go after the feast?" Cato asks me.

"That way," I say, pointing to the yellow fields across the lake.

We start walking but I'm actually a little nervous. We are at a huge disadvantage. We have no idea what could be hiding in those tall grasses. If the boy from 11 has been there the whole time, he knows what is there and what to avoid. We don't know anything. I feel a little better knowing that Cato is wearing the body armor. Cato and I already had a fight about who was going to wear it. I ended up solving it by saying I would fight less if he wore the armor. I was lying but he won't find that out until later.

We descend into the tall grasses, carefully picking our way through. After at least a few hours I say, "Cato, we are never going to find him."

"Yes we will," Cato says with determination.

"He could be anywhere in here. We don't even know how far this grass goes on." I argue.

"That's why we have to keep looking." Cato argues back.

"Forget it. I'm not looking anymore. Can we start heading back?" I say. He shakes his head and keeps walking. "Fine, I'm going back. Come back to the Cornucopia when you come to your senses." Cato doesn't say anything so I turn around and storm off.

I am so mad at him. These grasses could stretch for miles. They are already hard to get through and we have done it for hours. I can't believe he is being so stubborn.

Suddenly I feel a hand clamp over my mouth, "I've been waiting for you guys to split up." a low voice says. My heart leaps into my throat. It's him.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! This chapter was a little shorter but I wanted to see your reaction if I left you on a cliffy. I will update again tonight of tomorrow morning so I don't leave with this for too long. Tell me what you think is going to happen, if you liked it, any suggestions. Just review! Again really sorry for the cliff hanger but don't worry, the rest of it will come out soon!**


	16. Revenge

**Hey guys! So I couldn't handle leaving you guys like that :) I knew you wanted to know what happens next so I decided to put up this chapter. I am going to start putting review responses at the end of each chapter because I know it means a lot when someone replies to your review. So even if I only get one review I will leave you a reply. So if you reviewed be sure to look at for the response the end of the chapter. Anyway sorry if I left you hanging last time but here is the rest of it so I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

* * *

_Suddenly I feel a hand clamp over my mouth, "I've been waiting for you guys to split up." a low voice says. My heart leaps into my throat. It's him._

It's him. The boy from 11. Why was I stupid enough to split up with Cato. I didn't go very far. I bet if I screamed he would hear me but I can't scream. What have I done.

"I've spied on you guys for a while," he says wickedly.

I wonder if I could reach my knife from here.

"I knew I couldn't take you two on alone. You're too dangerous together. But separately, I knew I could kill you." he continues.

Maybe I should have taken the body armor.

"Say goodbye, 6." he says.

I take a wild chance. I kick my leg back, hitting him in the groin. While he is off guard I rip his hand from my mouth and scream as loud as I can.

"You're going to pay for that 6," he says with a groan.

"I don't think so," I say pulling out a knife. I hear Cato calling my name so I scream again, showing him where I am, "You might want to act fast 11. You know we're dangerous together." I say.

He takes the first strike at me with a spear but I nimbly dodge out of the way. I get away from him quickly, take aim and throw my knife. He ducks just in time, the knife sailing over his head. He is trying to bait me into throwing more knives. He knows that when I run out, I will be defenseless. Suddenly he lunges at me, knocking me to the ground. I struggle to get up but he easily overpowers me with brute strength.

He draws a knife from his belt, "I guess he isn't going to make it in time 6. Now I can kill you just like I did your partner."

The thought of him killing Max fuels me with rage and I rip my hand from his grasp and punch him in the face. I can tell from the sickening crack that I broke his nose but I didn't do enough to get him off me. This is it. I'm about to die. I just hope that Cato can avenge my death my killing this monster. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the end.

Then I hear it. I open my eyes and see Cato barrel through the grasses. He runs at us and tackles the boy off me. I feel a sense of relief but it is overwhelmed by a horrible pain in my stomach. As Cato tackled him off me, he managed to slice me with his knife. I put my hand to the wound and when I draw it away it is covered with blood.

I have to get over it for now though. I shakily stand up and see Cato and the boy from 11 in an intense battle. The boy is clearly puzzled by the lack of injuries Cato has because of the body armor. Cato slices at him with his sword cutting a large gash in his arm. The boy tries to throw his last spear at him but the wound on his arm is preventing him from throwing it with much force so luckily it glances off the armor. Cato knows he is going to win but then he does something that surprises me. He drops his sword ad lunges at the boy. He catches him off guard and gets him in a choke hold. He could easily snap his neck. But he doesn't. Instead he looks at me.

"Do it," he says.

"Are you sure?" I croak out. I can feel myself getting light-headed.

He nods, "Quickly." His teeth are gritted. I know he is struggling. The boy from 11 is almost a match for his strength. He isn't going to be able to hold him much longer.

I don't know if I can walk over there without passing out so I draw a knife, take aim and let it fly. It lands with a sickening thunk in his chest. He goes limp in Cato's arms and a cannon goes off. Cato releases him and steps away, sweating.

"Nice job," he says. I slump to the ground, holding my stomach. Cato rushes to my side, "Are you okay?" he says.

"I'm so sorry," I say moving my hand from my stomach.

"No," Cato whispers, "You can't go too." He picks me up carefully and starts running, cradling me in his arms.

I don't have the energy to do anything. I just want to go to sleep.

"Don't close your eyes," Cato says, panting, "I can't lose you." he says quieter, but I still hear it.

We reach the Cornucopia and Cato gently sets me on the ground, "Cato I don't think I can make it." I whisper.

"Don't say that," he begs me, "I have an idea."

"I'm sorry," I say.

He shakes his head, "For what?"

"If I wasn't so stubborn I wouldn't have left you. Then none of this would have happened." I say quietly.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I should have gone back with you." Cato says. He brings the pot of medicine over, "There is still some left." he says hopefully.

"I don't know if that will work Cato." I whisper. I can hear my voice getting weaker.

"I have to try. It's the only chance I have." Cato says. He applies the cream, making me scream in pain, "I'm so sorry," he says quietly. I can feel myself about to pass out. My eyelids start to close. "Don't leave me." Cato begs me. The last thing I hear is, "I love you."

I can't even respond before I sink in blissful darkness.

* * *

**I know. I'm really mean. Another cliff hanger. Don't worry, I don't think I will be able to kill her :) I'm too attached. The next chapter will be extra long. It's the finale! It might take me a little longer to update because I know what I want to happen but I have to think of a logical way to make it happen. I will try to update by this time tomorrow night but if I don't...you know why. Anyway here are the review responses from last chapter:**

**vampirevampirevampire: I know...the cliff hanger. But at least Thresh is dead now. I made him a bad guy in this story. I always thought there was a rough side of him and I wanted to show that. And thank you so much. I really love writing so its good to know people are enjoying it. And last, I will try my best to continue this story through Mockingjay. Thanks for reviewing! I always look forward to reading yours :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**ionilove: Yes it was Thresh! I'm so glad you are enjoying this story. It's encouraging to get this feedback and know that some people out there are actually reading this and enjoying it. Here is the next chapter! I hope you loved it and thanks so much for reviewing!**


	17. The Finale

**Hey guys! So I think I found a way to make the thing I wanted to happen, happen. It might be a little confusing at first but it will all be explained next chapter. So don't worry :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

I don't know how long I drift in and out of unconsciousness but when I finally come to, the first thing I see is Cato hovering over me.

"Thank God," he says, pulling me into a hug. I wince, "Sorry," he says, quickly letting me go.

I look down and see my stomach wrapped in bandages, "How am I alive?" I ask. That cut should have killed me.

Cato holds up another pot of medicine. It's not the same medicine we used for my burns but it looks similar.

"How did we get that?" I ask in shock. That must have cost a fortune.

Cato hands me a note in response. It says: The Capitol really likes you two -Allison.

"I guess the people in the Capitol enjoy our little romance," Cato says, smirking at me.

I laugh, "So who all is left?" I ask.

"Just you me, Katniss, and Peeta." Cato says grimly, "The finale is coming."

I need to tell him. I need to tell him I won't be able to kill them, "Cato about them..." Cato looks at me quizzically, " I can't kill them." I blurt out.

"Why not?" Cato asks. I can tell he is expecting the answer I am about to give him.

"I actually like them," I almost whisper.

"Why, Avery?" It sounds like Cato is trying to hide his anger and it's scaring me.

"Cato, I've actually gotten to know Peeta. He was in our group until you hurt him." I say.

"He helped her get away!" Cato yells.

"So did I!" I yell back. I put my hand over my mouth, realizing what I just admitted to.

"What?" Cato says quietly.

"The first night we went hunting, I saw her and I didn't say anything." I say, tears starting to fill my eyes. I started the confession, I might as well tell him everything.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw her?" Cato is directing his anger towards me now. This makes me angry.

"Because I didn't really like you then. I had talked to Katniss and I knew Peeta liked her. I did tell Peeta though. I let him decide whether to tell you or not. And he said no." I say. Now I'm yelling at him too.

"And you listened to him? Make your own choices Avery!" Cato yells.

"I do! You're just mad I didn't make the one you wanted! You can't always have what you want Cato!" I scream at him.

That's when he stops talking to me. He goes over to the edge of the Cornucopia and its down, facing away from me. My anger starts to fade away. Cato just saved me and basically brought me back from the dead and this is how I'm repaying him? I know he is at fault too but I need to apologize.

"Cato?" I ask quietly. He doesn't respond, "I'm sorry." Still no response. I sigh, "I know you're probably regretting bringing me back to life now but I really am sorry for not telling you earlier."

He sighs and turns around, "You know I could never regret that. And I'm sorry too."

That's the end of the conversation. Cato and I aren't the type of people to kiss and make up. We can apologize but that's usually followed by a lot of silence. I guess neither of us forgive that easily.

Most of the day is passed by us taking naps. Not very exciting. But there will be plenty of excitement soon. The finale will be coming.

At nightfall, Cato and I decide to go out into the woods to see if we can find Katniss and Peeta. Both of us are just ready for this to be over. If that means instigating the finale, then that's what we are going to do. We have walked for a couple of hours in eerie silence. This is it. I can feel it. Suddenly we hear a howl and something comes running out of the trees towards us. I don't even see what it is before I start sprinting. I don't know whats chasing us but all I know is that I have to get away from it. Cato is right in front of me, pulling me along. We burst out of the clearing and see Katniss and Peeta. Apparently they want to end this just as bad.

Katniss sees us and notches an arrow. I can tell she is aiming at Cato. The arrow bounces harmlessly off his body armor. We barrel past them without a second glance. I can hear the sounds of heavy footsteps that shows the beasts are catching up to us. We get to the Cornucopia and Cato lifts me up to the top before climbing up himself. That's when I finally get a good look at what's chasing us. They look like wolves at first glance but some are running on two legs. They are of all different colors and sizes and they each have a collar with a number on it. Then it hits me. They are the tributes. As they get closer I can make out that their eyes look the same as the tributes they represent. I see one with blonde fur and a number on the collar, Glimmer. The one that scares me the most though is a huge, dark one with and 11 stitched in the collar. It's him. The boy from 11 that I killed. I don't know how the Capitol engineered them to look like this but it's certainly doing its job well.

Katniss and Peeta have made it to the Cornucopia by now. Katniss is on top pulling Peeta up when one of the mutts latches onto Peeta's leg with his sharp fangs. Katniss is screaming and stabbing it with her knife. I want to go help but Cato gently holds my arm, telling me not to. Finally Katniss pulls Peeta onto the Cornucopia. A horrible thought enters my head.

"Can they climb this thing? I ask.

Peeta barely has time to shake his head before Cato has lunged at him. He tackles him, trying to throw him off the side of the Cornucopia. Katniss notches an arrow and aims it at me. I take out my knife. We are facing each other and I can sense that she wants to get out of this as much as I do. Neither of us want to kill each other. I don't know what Peeta and Cato are doing and I can't look. I can't take my eyes off Katniss, just in case she shoots me.

_Do it Avery_ I think to myself, _She is hesitating now is your chance_. I can't though.

Suddenly Katniss runs around me, her arrow training on a new target. Cato has Peeta in a headlock by the edge of the Cornucopia. Both of them are defenseless and it looks like Peeta is having trouble breathing.

"Go ahead," Cato says, "Shoot me, and we both go down." This is the wicked side of Cato that I hate seeing.

Katniss look unsure. I can tell Peeta is running out of air and he is already weak from the bite the mutts gave him. I can see that she is about to shoot Cato so I run at her and tackle her, knocking her bow aside. We both scramble up just in time to see Peeta mouth, "I'm sorry."

Then we lunges back knocking himself and Cato off the edge of the Cornucopia. I scream in despair and run to the edge. Cato is holding out pretty well because of his body armor. Peeta is faring worse but I don't understand why the mutts aren't just killing them. Then it hits me. This is the finale. The mutts aren't trained to kill quickly. They are trained to give everyone a good show. Cato's cries of pain are slowly breaking me down. I sink to the ground sobbing. I hope Katniss kills me now. I look over and see her in similar state. She is hysterical, screaming Peeta's name. The people in the Capitol must be going crazy. Their two favorite couples are being split up.

Suddenly Katniss whips her head around to look at me, "I have an idea." she says.

She whispers it to me and its crazy but it might work. And if it doesn't I will die. We will all die. And the Capitol won't have their Victor. I don't care anymore though. I am blinded by the thought that Cato's life might be spared. I nod to her and we both sit on the edge of the Cornucopia, our feet hanging off.

"Together?" Katniss asks me, holding out her hand.

I nod, "Together." I take her hand and together we slide off the edge of the Cornucopia.

The mutts pounce immediately. They are slowly tearing away bits and pieces of my flesh. I scream in pain. The mutts are going agonizingly slow. Can they just end it? The pain is unbearable. My eyes are closed and all I hear is the ripping of flesh and cries of pain. Just when I think I can't take any more of it, the mutts retreat into the shadows and a voice booms out over the arena.

"May I present the winners of the 75th Hunger Games!"

I don't hear anymore before I black out.

* * *

**The Games are finally over! I know it's probably confusing what's going on now but I will clear it all up. The first part of the next chapter will be in Seneca Crane and Haymitch's point of view. Trust me, it will all make sense. Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Here are review responses:**

**vampirevampirevampire: Thanks! I like showing both sides of Cato to let people know he isn't the brute he comes across as. I always thought there was more to him. I'm so glad you get excited for these updates so I hope you like this one! I did check out a few of your stories and I left a review on one of them to let you know what I thought :)**

**Guest: Yeah, really sorry about all the cliff hangers :) And I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Hope you liked this update!**


	18. Recap

**Hey guys! So I know last chapter was probably a little confusing and I'm going to clear one thing up now: Yes, I did have all four of them win. I think I am going to continue this story for a while and all of them will have important parts later. It might seem silly to have all of them win but I do have an explanation. The first part of this chapter is in Seneca Crane's POV during that final scene. Hopefully all your questions will be answered. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Seneca Crane POV:**

"What have we got Lucia?" I ask.

She pulls up the image of mutts. On closer look I see that they are designed to represent each dead tribute. What an exciting finale this is going to make.

"That's perfect." I say, smiling. President Snow was unsure about these Games going well but I think I have proved myself as Head Gamemaker.

I watch the live feed intently as the mutts attack the girl from 6, Avery and the boy from 2. The Capitol absolutely loves their romance. They are going to be very upset with the stunt I'm going to pull at the end of revoking the rule.

I look back up at the screen and see that all four tributes have made it on top of the Cornucopia. The boys are fighting but the girls are just circling each other. The President won't be happy about this. He wants the finale to be bloody, violent, entertaining.

Suddenly the boy from 12 tackles the boy from 2 off the side of the Cornucopia. I sit back with a smile. Finally things are getting interesting. The Capitol is going to be hysterical. Then Katniss whispers something to Avery and she nods. They take hands and slide off the edge of the Cornucopia.

I jolt out of my seat. Phones are ringing everywhere as people scramble trying to figure out what to do. I call the President immediately, "Sir do you see what is happening?" I ask frantically.

"I knew that girl would be trouble. You better figure this out Seneca. It's not just your job on the line." the line goes dead.

"Call the mutts off!" I yell down the Lucia.

"It's too late sir!" she says, panic creeping into her voice.

Another Gamemaker says, "According to the monitor in their tracking device, they have all sustained life threatening injuries. Even if we call the mutts off they will all die."

I struggle trying to think of a solution. There is one thing I could do. It's crazy but it seems to be my only option, "Call the mutts off!" I yell.

"Are you sure sir?" Lucia asks.

"Yes!" I say. She enters a command and the mutts start to retreat.

The tributes underneath are a bloody mess. There is no way they can recover from this on their own. I know what I have to do. I pick up the microphone that transmits my voice into the arena and say, "May I present the winners of the 74th Hunger Games!"

Everyone looks at me with shock in their eyes. Four people just survived the arena. I'm going to be in trouble for this. But it was either that or no Victor.

"Send in a hovercraft!" I command.

* * *

**Avery POV**

I wake up and see the white walls of a hospital room. I try to sit up but there are restraints holding me down. I move my head so I can see what else is in the room and almost scream. My fellow tributes are sitting in similar beds but I only have eyes for Cato. He is still unconscious and he has a bunch of wires and machines hooked up to him. He looks like he is on death's door. The sight of it makes me want to cry. I can't imagine living without Cato. I look over and see Peeta in a similar state as Cato. Katniss is on the same side of the room as me. It's clear we are not the Capitol's priority because we have less damage. I can't believe four people just made it out of the arena. President Snow must be livid.

Then I realize: I just made it out of the arena. I can go home. I get to see my District and my family again. But first we have to do interviews in the Capitol. Then I remember the Victory Tour. That's when I realize, the Games aren't over. We may be out of the arena but the Capitol still controls us.

I need to move. I can't stand being strapped here, unable to move. I struggle with my restraints then I feel a cool liquid seep into my body and I black out again.

When I wake up again, the restraints are gone but I am in a different room, by myself. I get up slowly and wander down the hall, looking for someone I know. I hear people talking in a room down the hall so I open the door cautiously and see Allison and Annabeth sitting there in a conversation with Katniss and her mentor, Haymitch.

Allison sees me and gets up to hug me, "We're so proud of you Avery!" But when she wraps her arms around me she whispers in my ear, "We need to talk. Something bad is going on."

I nod, unsure of what it could be, and take a seat next to Katniss, "Where is Cato?" I ask.

"We aren't allowed to see them." Katniss says. She sounds angry. I wonder if it has anything to do with what Allison said we needed to talk about.

"What! Why not?" I ask.

"The Capitol wants to do your reunions live during the interviews." Annabeth says.

"But he's okay right?" I ask desperately.

"He's fine," Allison assures me, "They both are."

The rest of the day passes agonizingly slow. I am so anxious to see Cato that I am awake at 5:00 the next morning. The interviews and the recap of the Games are today. I am excited to see Cato but I don't want to watch the recap of the Games. I don't want to relive all those deaths. Max, Clove, that little girl from 11. I have to watch all of them die again.

At 7:00 Allison comes and whisks me away to get ready. My prep team spends the whole time babbling bout how exciting these Games were and how cute Cato and I are together but I'm not listening. When they are finished, Annabeth comes in with my costume. It is a strapless, light blue dress with silver accents that falls just above my knees. My hair is in a loose up-do, with strands of hair falling in ringlets around my face.

"You look gorgeous," Annabeth says.

"Annabeth, what did Allison need to talk to me about?" I ask.

She bites her lip, "I guess this is a safe place to tell you. President Snow isn't happy with you and Katniss."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because of what you did in the Games. He is madder at Katniss because she had the idea but he considers you just as much to blame for going with it and agreeing with it." she says.

"We were just trying to save the people we loved," I say.

"I know that Avery but you need to be careful from now on. Don't say anything that could be mistaken as rebellious." Annabeth says. Her worry is showing on her face.

I nod, "Okay, I'll try."

Annabeth visibly relaxes, "Good, now come on. It's time to see Cato." she says with a smile.

We go down a hallway that leads under the stage. Caesar is already onstage talking about us, "Just relax. You'll do great," Annabeth says. She kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

The program starts and first the prep teams walk onstage followed by the stylists. Katniss's stylist gets tremendous applause. The people here really love the whole Girl on Fire thing. Then the mentors walk out onstage. Caesar then calls Katniss and Peeta onstage. I gasp when I see that Peeta has a prosthetic leg. Did the mutts really do that much damage to him? They stand onstage locked in an embrace before Caesar gently pulls them apart. They take a seat and finally he calls me and Cato out. My heart is pounding in my chest as I walk out onstage. I see Cato across the stage dressed in a black suit with light blue accents to match me. A smile lights up my face as he runs at me, picks me up and spins me around. He sets me down gently and pulls me into a kiss.

Caesar finally pulls us apart too and leads us to our seat. I sit next to Cato who automatically put his arm around me protectively and pulls me into him.

"So," Caesar starts, "For the first time we have four Victors. What do you think about that Avery?"

I remember what Annabeth said before answering, "I couldn't be happier Caesar. I can't imagine my life without Cato and to be able to continue it with him is a dream come true." I look up at him with a smile.

Caesar asks a few more questions and finally the topic of the suicide attempt comes up, "So Avery," Caesar says, "What was going through your mind when you slid off the Cornucopia?"

"I mean, I had just watched Cato being attacked my these mutts. And seeing him in that much pain broke me. I knew then that I loved him and I couldn't live without him." Caesar nods and I sigh in relief knowing that my answer was acceptable.

Eventually the interview wraps up and a TV screen is moved onstage, "I don't want to watch this," I whisper to Cato.

"I know," he says, "But we have to."

The first 30 minutes is more focused towards the pre-games stuff like the opening ceremonies and the interviews. When the Games start they show the bloodbath in detail and include each and every death. After that, the program is geared towards the romance. It shows Peeta and I seeing Katniss in the tree and Peeta leading the Careers away from her. It shows the tracker jackers and Cato stabbing Peeta.

Then Max and I come up on-screen. I tense up and Cato wraps his arm around me tighter. We are talking and laughing and then the boy from 11 shows up. They play his death out to the end. By the time the hovercraft has taken him away, there are tears streaming down my face. I brush them away quickly, not wanting the Capitol to see it. Then they show Cato rescuing me from the fire. After that they focus on Katniss and Peeta for a little while before they get to the feast.

Cato grips my hand tightly when they show Clove's death. Then they show Cato and I hunting for the boy from 11. They play our whole argument and me storming off. Then they his entire death until Cato carried me back to the Cornucopia.

Finally we get to the finale. I can't watch when the mutts are attacking. The screams alone almost drive me to tears. Then Seneca announces the winners and the hovercraft comes to pick up our unconscious bodies.

When the program ends there is thunderous applause. There is no doubt that this was the Capitol's favorite year.

President Snow himself steps onstage to crown us. When he shakes my hand he gives me a knowing look but I just look right back at him. The program ends and I am pulled away from Cato again.

I lay curled up in my bed that night, visions of all the deaths playing over and over again in my head. The last thing I think before drifting off to sleep is that I can't wait to get out of here.

* * *

**Chapter 19 finished! I hope you guys understand why there were four winner now. If you have any questions just leave them in a review and I will do my best to answer them. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and don't forget to check out my other stories.**


	19. Back on the Train

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a couple of days since my last update. I haven't had much time to write. So there will be another chapter after this one then I'm going to skip ahead to a little before the Victory Tour. I plan on continuing this story as long as I can, until the end of the series if possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

I wake up screaming, the sheets tangled around me. I look outside and see the sun starting to peek out from the clouds. No point getting back to sleep now. I get out of bed and head downstairs to the kitchens. We are staying in the Capitol until the interviews are over. Each tribute gets a different floor. It seems like the Capitol is purposely trying to keep us apart. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Cato about what happened in the arena.

When I get to the kitchen I see Peeta sitting at a table. I walk over and sit down across from him, "Hey," I say quietly.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asks me.

"Nope. Nightmares." I say.

"Me too," he pauses for a moment, "Do you think the nightmares are going to get better?"

I don't think so but he sounds hopeful so I shrug, "Maybe."

"Why do you think they let all of us win?" Peeta asks thoughtfully.

I hesitate. Clearly Haymitch hasn't told him yet, "Umm, I think it's because we were the Capitol's favorite tributes and they wanted to please them." I feel bad lying to him but it's not my place to tell him.

He nods, "I guess that makes sense. So how is Cato doing?" he asks.

"I don't know. Haven't seen him much," I say sadly.

He nods, "I haven't seen Katniss. Do you think they are trying to keep us apart?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," I answer honestly, "When can we just get out of here."

"It's almost over. We'll be out of here by tonight." he says.

"Thank God," I say.

He chuckles, "I'm going to go try to get some sleep," he says, "You should too. Long day today."

He heads back to his room, leaving me alone. As much as I know I should try to sleep, I don't think I will be able to. My mind is reeling with thoughts of President Snow and his anger towards us. I wonder if our first interviews were good enough to convince him that we really weren't trying to rebel. We were just trying to save the people we love. At least I was. I'm not sure what Katniss's intentions were. I just want to get out of here. I want to go back to District 6, away from the Capitol and the Games. I want to be normal again. Then I realize, I will never be normal again.

I wake to someone shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes, and jolt up. I hear Cato chuckle. I look around trying to remember where I am. I must have fallen asleep at the table.

"You okay?" Cato asks laughing.

"Yeah, you scared me," I say sleepily.

"Still half living in the Games huh?" he asks. His voice isn't laughing anymore, it is sadder.

I shrug, "I guess so," I say with a sad smile. I look around and see that everyone has come down to breakfast. This is the first time we have all been together, without the cameras, since the Games ended. We sit down at the table together to eat breakfast that the Avoxes bring out to us.

It's quiet for a few minutes before Cato asks me, "So how did you sleep?"

"Bad," I say simply, "So did Peeta, apparently."

Katniss looks at him questioningly, "When she came downstairs I was sitting down here because I couldn't sleep." Peeta explains to her, "We were trying to figure out why the Capitol let four of us win."

There is a horrible silence at the table. I know Katniss knows the real reason but I think we are the only two. My suspicions are confirmed when she gives me a knowing look. I shake my head almost imperceptibly, telling her not to tell them.

"I think we were all too injured so they just let all of us win," Cato says.

This shows that he doesn't know what's going on either. Why are these two being kept in the dark? They need to know just as much as we do. Anything they say can now be used against them. I make a mental note to talk to Allison about that. I can't do anything for Peeta but I want Cato to know.

Before we can continue to conversation any further, Katniss's escort hurries into the room, "There you two are!" she exclaims, "Come on, we have to get you prepped for the interviews today!" she says frantically.

They leave the table without question, leaving Cato and I alone.

"I haven't had any time to see you," Cato says.

"I know. I think they are doing that on purpose," I say.

He chuckles, "At least we get to leave after today."

I sigh, "I'm never going to get to see you though. We have to go back to our Districts."

"True, but I'll see you on the Victory Tour." he says. He sounds happy about it but I can tell he is upset too.

Annabeth walks into the room, "Come on Avery. You need to get ready."

I groan in protest, "Coming." Again, we are pulled apart before we really get the chance to talk. At this rate I won't be able to talk to him until the Victory Tour in 6 months.

I go through the usual routine of hair, makeup, and nails with my prep team and when Annabeth comes in there is only one thing on my mind.

She barely has time to step through the door before I ask, "Why haven't you told him?"

She looks confused for a minute before realization dawns on her face, "It's not my choice Avery. I wanted to, but his mentor said he didn't need to know yet."

"I don't care what his mentor said!" I say, anger creeping into my voice, "He needs to know! Anything he says could be used against him!"

Annabeth sighs, "I know, and I agree with you but it's not my decision to make."

"Then I'll tell him myself," I say.

"You can't Avery!" Allison says frantically.

"Why not?" I ask.

"It's up to his mentors what he knows. You could get in trouble for even bringing it up. Promise me you won't tell him Avery." she says desperately.

I sigh, "Fine. I won't tell him."

Annabeth visibly sighs with relief, "Thank you."

I just nod and she starts to get me dressed. I don't care what she says. I have to tell him. I'll just wait until its safe. I can't let him go through this not knowing what's really going on. If he says something that gets him in trouble, I'll never forgive myself.

The whole interview is a blur. Everyone is just asking us the same questions. Questions about Max, the romances, the little girl from 11, Clove, the finale, and how we are feeling now. When we are finally released, I breathe a sigh of relief. Finally, we get to leave the Capitol. We are escorted onto the train separately but I don't care. Once we are on the train, they can't do anything else to keep us apart.

I am wrong. The first thing we are told when we board the train is that each of us will be having a meeting with the other members of our team that night and until then we are to stay in our rooms. I try to protest but Allison says we don't have a choice. I stomp to my room and collapse on the bed in frustration. Why can't they ever just leave us alone! The worst part is that I think I know what the meeting is about. And I'm not looking forward to it.

* * *

**Chapter 20 done! I know it wasn't very exciting, it was more of a filler chapter. Next chapter some more interesting things will happen, I promise. Don't forget to review! And be sure to check out my other fanfictions Real or Not Real? and Moving On :)**


	20. Fighting

**Hey guy! Sorry its been a couple of days since I updated. I've had a lot of writer's block so this chapter might not be the best but I wanted to update for you. This is the last chapter before I am skipping to the Victory Tour. I don't see a point in writing six months of fillers leading up to that. So I ope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

I sit in my room, lost in thought until I hear Allison knock on my door, "Avery, time for the meeting."

I stay silent, and eventually hear her walk down the hall. I get up slowly and walk through the train compartments until I reach a living area where both Allison and Annabeth are sitting. I sit down across from them, bracing myself for whatever they are about to say.

"We need to talk about what happened during the finale," Allison starts slowly.

I groan, "What is there to talk about? Annabeth already told me what the Capitol thought of it.

"That's not the whole story," Allison says patiently.

"There's more?" I ask.

Annabeth nods, "I talked to Cato's mentors for you and they agreed to tell Cato the basis of what's going on."

"Really?" I ask in shock. I'm surprised Annabeth got the District 2 mentors to do what she wanted.

"President Snow has also raised the question again of why you did what you did." Allison says cautiously.

"Haven't we already told him that we did it to save the people we loved?" I start to raise my voice in anger, "We weren't trying to start a rebellion."

"You did it for the person you loved." Allison points out, "We don't know what Katniss's intentions were."

"Are you accusing her of trying to start a rebellion?" I ask suspiciously.

"We aren't. President Snow is." Annabeth says.

I ponder this for a moment. It wasn't my idea to do this. It was Katniss's. President Snow is blaming her. If she doesn't find a way to cover this up, everyone she loves could be in danger, as well as herself, "So, what do we do?" I ask quietly.

"You keep doing what you're doing. Lay low until the Victory Tour. Drawing attention to yourself could turn out badly." Annabeth says.

"What about Katniss?" I ask.

"It's her mentor's job to decide how she presents herself." Annabeth says, "You need to worry about yourself."

"Fine." I sigh, "Are we done here?" I ask, impatient to talk to Cato.

Annabeth chuckles, "Yes, we are done. You're free to do whatever you want until we get back to District 6."

I sigh in relief, and head out of the room to find Cato. I head back through the compartments until I literally bump into him. He almost knocks me over he is going so fast, but he catches my arm to steady me.

"Sorry," he says, "I was looking for you."

"Yeah, me too," I say, "So you found out what happened?"

"Yeah," he says, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I'm briefly taken aback, "I couldn't." I say.

"Why not? Didn't you think I deserved to know just as much as you did?" he says, a little anger creeping into his voice.

"It wasn't my choice!" I yell back.

"So you're saying the Capitol controls you? You could have told me if you wanted to!" he says, starting to raise his voice.

"Who do you think told Annabeth to tell you?" I yell. This catches him by surprise.

"What?" he asks, confused.

"I told Annabeth you deserved to know and she said it was up to your mentors to tell you and made me promise not to tell you until she talked to your mentors." I say, the anger starting to fade out of my voice.

I see the anger melt from Cato's face as he realizes his mistake, "Avery I didn't know you wanted to tell me." he starts.

"Yeah well next time you should try getting your facts straight before accusing me of something I didn't do." I say coldly.

Cato's face turns cold and he storms away from me without another word. I tun and head to my room, furious. I hate this side of Cato. He makes such impulsive decisions and accusations without even stopping to think about it. He jumps to conclusions way too often and doesn't accept that he could be missing something, or that he could be wrong. I get to my room and slam the door, collapsing on the bed. I guess the stress of today and the fight with Cato wore me out because the next thing I know Allison is shaking my shoulder telling me we've arrived in District 6.

"Where is Cato?" I ask stretching.

Allison hesitates for a minute before saying, "He's gone. We already dropped him off in District 2."

"He's gone?" I ask, almost sadly.

Allison nods, "I'm surprised he didn't say goodbye to you."

I hesitate, "We kind of got in a fight." I say reluctantly.

Allison sighs, almost reproachfully, "Well get ready, we have to get off the train so it can leave for District 12." and she walks out of the room.

I get read, part of me filled with excitement from being back home, and part of me sad about Cato. I mean I know we were fighting but I'm not going to see him until the Victory Tour and I don't want things to end like this. I shake it off though, seeing my family and friends my new priority. Cato and I have had differences before and we always resolve them. This one shouldn't be any different.

I am by the front of the train just in time to pull into the train station. I see a huge crowd of people waiting there to greet me. It looks like the whole District has turned up for this. The train slows to a stop and I wave goodbye to Katniss and Peeta and step off the train. A grin spreads across my face at the sight of my family and my best friend standing there waiting for me. I run to them and they engulf me in a group hug. All I'm hearing is, "We missed you"and "We knew you could do it"

Once I've talked to my family Ana pulls me aside for a minute, "How are you taking it?" she asks gently.

I know immediately that she is talking about Max, "A little better now. What about you?" Max was friends with both of us.

She takes a deep breath, "Same. It was bad when he died Avery." she says.

"I still have nightmares," I say, "About all of it. But Cato is helping me with it because he's in the same situation."

A smirk spreads across her face at the mention of Cato's name, "Yeah so when am I going to meet Cato huh?" she asks.

I laugh, "I don't know. We didn't really leave on a good note."

"What did you do Avery?" she asks, hitting me in the arm.

"Nothing!" I say defensively, "We just got into an argument."

"Well you better fix it," she says, "You don't want to lose him. I can tell he cares about you."

I smile, "You can tell?"

She nods, "Yeah. I almost forgot, congratulations! You're back! I knew you would do it Avery I just didn't expect three other people to do it too though" she says with a chuckle.

I laugh, "Thanks, but I don't know if winning the Hunger Games is something to be congratulated for."

Suddenly my mom calls me over and tells me its time to go home. I say goodbye to Ana, then go to say goodbye to Allison and Annabeth. I thank them and they remind me to lay low until the Victory Tour. I nod and head home with my family. At first I am surprised when we walk past our old house and then I remember that the Victor gets to live in the Victor's Village. When I ge there, my jaw drops. The house is huge. I'm used to living in a bigger house than most but this is even a step up from that.

When we get inside I see that my family has already moved all the stuff in. I guess they already consider it home. I don't know if I will though. To me, I think home will always be that old house in the town square. W eat dinner like normal but there is something different hanging in the air. Something I can't really explain. We don't talk about the Games, or Max, or anything related to it, but since that's out we can't find much to talk about. I excuse myself shortly after we finish eating to head up to my room.

I lay on my bed facing the ceiling. I've come to realize that winning the Games doesn't mean its over. You can't just go back to your life like nothing happened. In six months I'll have to go on the Victory Tour. Next year I'll have to mentor the next tributes from out District. The Capitol controls me now. Everything I do is monitored and if I do one thing wrong, my family will have to pay for it.

There is no way out.

The Games may be over but the Capitol's reign over me has just begun.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! Again not much action but I had to fill it in with something. Next chapter will be the beginning of the Victory Tour! I can't wait to get started on the next part of this story because I think there is so much going on behind the scenes in Catching Fire that you don't get to see in Katniss's perspective, like the rebellion. So I'm really excited to write about that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Review responses:**

**vampirevampirevampire: Yes I know, filler chapters aren't the best but we'll get past that eventually. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing!**

**stephanisusetmb: So glad you are enjoying this story! Here is an update :) I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**


	21. The Victory Tour Begins

**Hey guys! So I was really excited to do this chapter because I really wanted to get to the conspiracy behind the rebellion which I think would start around the Victory Tour. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

I wake up with a pit of dread in my stomach. Today is the start of the Victory Tour. I have been dreading this day for months. I don't want to go back to the Districts whose children I killed. I don't want to force the districts to celebrate their children's deaths. The only good part about today is that I get to see Cato again. We haven't spoken much since we returned to our districts. After our fight on the way home, neither of us wanted to admit we were wrong. We are both too stubborn to admit defeat. I have missed him and I want to apologize but I can't. That would mean that he wins.

Ever since I got home, things have been really different. My lifestyle hasn't changed much because we had more money than most to begin with. But now I no longer have to go to school and even though I am 16 now, I don't have to work because I don't need the money. I have nothing to fill my days of emptiness. Ana is still one of my only friends. Some of the girls in school who disliked me before have now approached me but I refuse to be friends with them. I'm going to be friends with somebody who only likes me because I won the Hunger Games. I also get a lot of girls asking me about Cato. There are a bunch of girls in the district who seem like they are in love with him. Whenever someone approaches me about that, I get angry and tell them to figure it out themselves.

I spend most of my days playing the piano. There was one in our old house and I had taught myself a little bit but not a lot. Now, because I have so much time on my hands, I have time to learn more and I've actually gotten pretty good at it. Flora has spoken to me about each Victor needing a talent and I've considered using the piano as mine. This is good because it gives me a reason to practice. But even when I mange to fill my days with some sort of activity, my nights are haunted by memories of the Games. I have nightmares every night. Sometimes my mother struggles to wake me because I am so lost in a sea of horrible visions. Like I predicted, they haven't gotten any better since I got home.

I go downstairs to eat breakfast and see Annabeth sitting at the kitchen table talking to my mother. She's sees me and stands. I run to her and hug her but when I wrap my arms around her I whisper in her ear, "Any updates?"

She pulls away from me and shakes her head. I sigh in relief. Annabeth has secretly been keeping me updated on what's going on in the districts since the Games. Because of Katniss and I's act of rebellion in the finale, thought of an uprising have been fueled in the districts. As much as I would love for the Capitol to be overthrown, I don't see how it can be done. The Capitol is more than a match for the districts. They could obliterate all of us if we even try to put up a fight. I don't want anything to happen to the people I love. Annabeth has explained to me that although both Katniss and I committed the act, the districts look to Katniss the most because it was her idea but they still consider me a leader of the so-called rebellion.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask Annabeth, "I thought I was meeting you all on the train?"

"You're meeting the rest of them. I'm here to get you prepped. The cameras are always around Avery." she says.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm not quite used to the publicity yet," my mom laughs.

"Come on," Annabeth says and she leads me into the huge bathroom on the main floor.

Annabeth quickly washes my hair, blow-drys it, and flatirons it so that it falls like a curtain around my face. She gives me fake nails with white tips and she keeps my makeup simple with warm, earthy tones. Then she gives me my outfit. A skirt that ends just above my knees with large bright green and white stripes with a white tank top and brown sandals that match the shades of my makeup. It's very summery and playful and extremely comfortable. As always, I love it.

"Alright," Annabeth says, as she gives me a once over, "Say goodbye to everyone. It's time to head to the train station. We have to go pick up Katniss and Peeta then we will head to District 11."

"What about..." I pause, unable to finish the sentence.

"We already picked Cato up. He's waiting on the train," she says with a smirk. I nod, a blush spreading across my cheeks. "Have you two talked at all?" she asks.

I shake my head, "Not really."

Annabeth groans, "You know you have to keep up the romance with him right?"

I nod, "We've already been over this Annabeth." Katniss and I's relationships are the only justification for the choices we made in the arena. If that romance disappears then so does our alibi.

"Fine," Annabeth puts her hands up in mock defense, "Just keep it in mind."

I say a brief goodbye to my family since I will be back in just two weeks and head to the train station with Annabeth. As predicted, the cameras follow me the whole way there right up until the train pulls out of the station so I am thankful for the prep work Annabeth did for me. Once the train pulls away from District 6, I finally relax. I greet Allison and my prep team then head back to my room to change into something more comfortable for the train. I wipe the makeup off my face and put on jeans, a t-shirt, and soft boots. I hear Allison knocking on my door for dinner and I head back into the main room. When I get there I see Cato sitting at the table, already eating. He nods at me as I walk in but doesn't say anything.

After eating in silence for a few moments, Annabeth says, "I think these two need some time to themselves." She, and the rest of our teams, get up and leave the table, leaving me and Cato alone. I shoot Annabeth an angry glare as she passes me but she just smirks at me.

We continue eating in silence, not looking at each other, until I get fed up and decide to break the silence, "Look Cato, I know we fought and maybe I overreacted a little bit, but we can't go on ignoring each other. I can't stand it anymore."

Cato stops eating and looks up at me, "Me either. I missed you Avery." he says quietly. He gets up from the table slowly and pulls me into his arms. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest.

"I really am sorry," he whispers in my ear.

The rest of the night passes quickly. Cato and I catch up on what has happened since we got back to our districts. Cato laughs when I tell him about all the girls who have a crush on him. I missed hearing him laugh. Eventually we head back to our rooms to go to bed. For the first time since I got out of the arena, I don't have any nightmares.

I head down to breakfast and see that we are nearing District 12. I stand by the door, eagerly waiting for Katniss and Peeta to arrive. Although Katniss and I aren't very close, I have become friends with Peeta. He calls me sometimes so that we can update each other on what's going on in our districts. As expected, he and Katniss are walking hand in hand, the cameras capturing their every move, but once they get on the train, and away from the cameras, they drop hands and walk away from each other. Peeta has told me that he and Katniss weren't really talking but I didn't know it was this bad. It looks like both the Capitol's star couples have been having problems.

When Katniss goes back to her room, I pull Peeta aside, "What's going on with you two?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs, "I don't know. It's kind of my fault."

"How?" I ask. Peeta is one of the sweetest people I have ever met. I don't know what he could have done to make her angry.

"I got mad at her because I wasn't sure if her feelings towards me in the arena were real or if they were just for sponsors, and survival. But I can't really blame her if it was. She was still trying ti keep me alive." he says. He sounds really stressed out and it sounds like he's been thinking about this for a while.

"Peeta she does care about you." I reassure him, "I was the one who told her you were injured in the arena and I could tell she was distressed. She wanted to make sure you were okay and she was worried about you."

"Really?" Peeta asks shyly.

I laugh, "Yes! Just give her a chance Peeta. I did with Cato."

Peeta nods. He knows about me and Cato's argument, "Thanks Avery." he says quietly.

I smile and watch him walk away. I hope he talks to Katnisss because I know she does care about him even if she doesn't yet. You can tell when you watch them together. I roam the train looking for something to do when Annabeth approaches me, "Avery there you are!" she says. SHe has a wide smile on her face, "I have a surprise for you. Come with me." She doesn't give me a chance to answer before she drags me down the halls of the train. She leads me into a large room that I've never been in before an what I see shocks me. A huge piano is sitting in the middle of the room.

"How did you-" I start.

Annabeth laughs, "I moved one in here before I came to pick you up! I figured that since its your talent you might want to practice a little bit."

I nod, "Thank you," I say gratefully giving her a hug.

"I'l leave you alone now," she says and walks out of the room.

I sit down at the piano bench. This piano is so much nicer than the one I have at home. The eat is cushioned and moves up and down. The piano is gleaming, the pedals polished, and it is perfectly in tune. I start to play some simple songs, trying to get a feel for the piano before I move on to a more complicated piece. I have been trying to teach myself this for a while now. Its called Dance of Fire and it uses the whole piano and is extremely fast. I have just finished playing it when I hear someone clapping. I look up with a start and see Cato standing there.

"I didn't even hear you come in." I say.

"You didn't tell me you could play piano." he says, shock showing on his face.

"I'm not very good yet," I say, shyly.

"Your amazing Avery," Cato says honestly.

I blush, "Thanks," I say.

I practice piano for a little while longer, with Cato listening before Allison sticks her head in the door, "Sorry to break this up but we are arriving in District 11." she says.

Cato and I look at each other knowingly. The Victory Tour has finally begun.

* * *

**Yay! The Victory Tour has started! I'm not sure that ending was very good but I wasn't sure how to end it. So tell me what you think. I love hearing your feedback and I try to take all your advice into consideration. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to check out my other fanfictions Real or Not Real and Moving On.**

**Here are your review responses:**

**vampirevampirevampire: I know, they did have a fight but as you can see they made up! I love their romance too much to end it. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too!**

**G: Sorry I didn't respond to your review last chapter but it showed up after I posted it so I wanted to respond now. I'm glad you are enjoying this fanfic and I hope you liked this chapter too!**


	22. District 11

**Hey guys! ****I was going to post this earlier but I had a vocal recital this weekend and my family came in town to see it so I didn't have time to write. But don't worry, its up now! So I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Also, I got this idea from another fanfic I am reading, so if you want to ask me any questions, feel free. I promise I will answer anything you have to ask. It can be about the story, or about me and things I like, anything. Anyway, back to the story, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cato and I rush out of the piano room to the front of the train for our first glimpse of District 11. Katniss and Peeta are already there, looking out the window. I join them and what I see amazes me. District 11 is huge, but not like the Capitol. Instead of sleek buildings, I see a rolling expanse of people. Instead of colorful, cobblestone streets, I see brown, dirt roads. The fields continue as far as I can see, with people scattered here and there, harvesting crops. The train pulls into the station and we exit slowly. There are no crowds to greet us this time. We are ushered quickly into a car with blacked out windows so that no one can catch a glimpse of us until the ceremony later today. We are then separated and led to different rooms to be prepped.

I am put in a dress that flows down to my knees. It is white from the waist down but the area from the top of my ribs, up, are made of a tan lace that goes around my shoulders. And there is a cut-out in the back that stretches from my neck down to my waist. My hair is swept over my left shoulder and falls in loose curls. It's gorgeous, as usual but all I'm thinking of is stepping out on that stage and facing that crown. I know that although hey are cheering on the outside, their insides are filled with loathing for us. For everything we've done. Not to mention, I personally killed one of their tributes. He was strong and a good fighter and might have come home if it weren't for me. I line up with my fellow Victors waiting to step onstage.

"You're shaking," Cato whispers gently.

I look at my hand and see it just visibly shaking, "Sorry, just nervous." I whisper back.

He takes my small hand in his large one, "Hey, we're going into this together okay?"

I nod. I'm so thankful that Cato is here. Without him, I would be going crazy right now. I think of all the past Victors having to go through this alone. How do they do it? Before I know it, Effie, Katniss's escort is ushering us up the stairs to go onstage. The crowd's applause is deafening but I know what's behind those false smiles and empty words. I look around and think that if this is the town square then District 6 really does have it good. The buildings all around this part of town are old and almost falling apart and there are so many people. How can a district hold this many people? I know for sure there aren't this many when we watch the reapings on TV.

The mayor of District 11 steps onto the stage, well I guess you could call it a stage. It's a wooden platform that has been erected in front of the Justice Building. He presents us each with a plaque and a bouquet of flowers that is almost too big for me to hold. Then Peeta steps up to say something. Oh right. We are supposed to say something about the tributes if we had a special connection or maybe an alliance with them. I don't have to worry about that here though. Peeta shocks everyone in the audience by announcing that he is going to give each of the tribute's families a month of their winnings every year. I glance over to the platforms where the girl and boy's families are standing, shock and excitement showing on their faces. I learn their names for the first time, Thresh and Rue. I can't believe I didn't know that until now. Then Katniss steps up and gives a beautiful speech about Rue. Then as she finishes and returns to her spot, an old man whistles a four note tune then presses the three middle fingers of his left hand to his lips and holds them out towards Katniss.

These gestures don't mean anything to me but I can tell by Katniss's face that they do to her. Everyone else in the crown copies this gesture, and I can see that Katniss is on the verge of tears. Suddenly Peacekeepers rush onstage trying to escort us off. One is pushing me roughly, gun to my back and I can see Cato getting mad. I shoot him a look warning him not to do anything. If he does, we could be put in danger. As soon as we are led backstage, Annabeth pulls me and Cato aside and leads us into a room down the hall, away from all the chaos. As we are walking I hear a gunshot. Shortly after, I hear two more. Who are they shooting?

"What's going on Annabeth?" I ask, angrily.

"That gesture you just saw him make was from District 12. They use it to say goodbye to a loved one. Katniss did it to Rue in the arena."

"What about that tune he whistled? Does that mean something?" Cato ask, confusion written all over his face.

Annabeth nods quickly, "That was the tune Rue and Katniss used to signal each other in the arena."

"Why is this such a big deal?" I ask.

Annabeth takes a deep breath before continuing, "I didn't tell you everything Avery. The finale wasn't the only act of rebellion Katniss committed in the arena. When Rue died, she covered her in flowers, trying to show the Capitiol that they didn't own her. It was a beautiful gesture but was mistaken as a sign of rebellion. Everyone in the Capitol saw that because they have to show the bodies when they collect them."

I think about that for a second. That was a genius move on Katniss's part but very dangerous, "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask quietly.

"I didn't think you needed to know yet." she says carefully.

"We need to know these things!" Cato yells, finally snapping.

"I'm sorry but-" Annabeth starts before Cato cuts her off.

"No! If we're going to be part of this, if we involved in this, we need to know what's putting us in danger." Cato yells.

"Cato calm down," I say quietly.

He shoots me a glare before turning back to Annabeth, waiting for a response.

"You need to trust that I will tell these things when you need to know them. You need to trust me." she says seriously.

Cato starts to argue, "Fine," I say, stopping him, "I trust you. I don't know if I can say the same for Cato."

Cato sighs, accepting defeat, "Yes, I'll trust you." he says, calming down a bit.

We leave the room and I almost immediately bump into Peeta who is storming down the hall furiously, "Peeta!" I say stopping him, "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing," Peeta lies smoothly but I see the anger in his eyes.

"Do you know who they shot out there?" I ask, pointing outside to where the Peacekeepers are still trying to contain the crowd.

He nods slowly, "They shot the man who whistled but I don't know what the other two shots were."

I nod, "Thanks Peeta." He nods and continues down the hall.

There is no time for me to investigate the matter any more because some Peacekeepers come and usher us all into a car with blacked out windows at gunpoint. We are transported to the mayors house where we are to be prepped for the banquet tonight.

I sit in my room alone, waiting for Annabeth to come. Today has just fueled my anger at the Capitol even more. They shot a man just for whistling. I understand that what Katniss did in the arena was considered an act of rebellion but that doesn't seem necessary to me. My mind drifts to thoughts of the rebellion. Hearing about what's going on is much different than seeing it first hand like I did today. This just proves to me that the rebellion is real. There are actually people out there prepared to take down the Capitol. But as for us Victors, we are just the Capitol's pawns. Being used to quell the unrest. Anything we say or do can be used against us.

I sigh. This is going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

**Chapter 23 done! Here you get a little glimpse inside the rebellion. Next chapter more will be revealed about the rebellion and the people involved in it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! And remember, you can ask any question and as many questions as you want, I will answer all of them.**

**Here are the review responses:**

**vampirevampirevampire: Yep, the Victory Tour has started! And of course they made up! I couldn't stand them fighting, I love them too much. I'm lad you like the piano. I play the piano so it was my first idea for her talent. Hope you liked this update because I always enjoy reading your reviews.**

**Guest: I'm so glad you liked it and kept reading it through the end. Here is am update! Hope you liked it!**


	23. The Rebellion is Starting

**Hey guy! So I didn't get much response to the last chapter but that's okay. I'm excited about this chapter because my favorite character is coming into the story! I'll let you guys figure out who that is. So don't forget to review, favorite, follow, anything. And remember, if you want to ask me any questions you can. I will answer anything you have to ask me. Hope you enjoy chapter 24!**

* * *

I am living in a constant time loop. Every day is exactly the same. We travel to a new district, get prepped, go to the ceremony, get prepped again, go to a banquet, then are ushered quickly back on the train. Also, after what happened in District 11, we are only to say the speech the Capitol prepared for us. We are in District 4 now, which means we are close to the end. I can't wait to go back home but the part I'm really dreading is the Capitol. I don't want to see President Snow. I don't want him to evaluate whether our every move insinuates rebellion.

We are in the Justice Building in District 4 after the ceremony when I see Allison beckoning me from across the room. I look at Cato, silently asking if he can come too. She nods frantically and gestures for me to come. I grab Cato's hand and head down the hall, ignoring the questioning look on Cato's face. When I round the corner, Allison grabs my arm and starts pulling me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I hiss at her.

"You'll see when we get there." she says quietly.

"Does this have anything to do with you know what?" I ask, referencing the rebellion.

She nods and keeps dragging me down the hallways, Cato trailing closely behind us. We get to the back part of the Justice Building almost by the exit when Allison stops us.

"Wait here." she whispers, "I need to go get him."

"Who?" I ask impatiently.

"He'll explain it all when he gets here," she says then disappears out the back exit.

I turn to Cato, "Who could she be getting?"

"I have an idea but I don't like it." he says.

I give him a quizzical look but before he can say anything else, Allison comes back into the room with none other than Finnick Odair. Finnick is basically the sex symbol of Panem. He is the youngest person to ever win the Games at age 14. I admit he is incredibly handsome with bronze hair and stunning sea green eyes. But I never paid much attention to anyone who won the Games so I don't know much about him and I definitely don't know why he is here now.

"Guys, this is Finnick Odair," Allison says.

"Yeah we know who he is," Cato says, and he doesn't look happy about it.

"Hello Avery, Cato," Finnick says, his voice dripping with sensuality. No wonder the girls in the Capitol melt to him so easily.

"What did you need from us Finnick?" I ask coolly. I'm not playing these games with him. If he needs to tell us something than he needs to just tell us.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Finnick says placing his hand on my shoulder. Cato shoots him a death glare but he doesn't stop. I can tell he isn't scared of Cato.

"Fine," I say.

"I'm going to leave you guys to talk," Allison says, backing away down the hall.

Finnick grabs my hand and leads me out the back exit, Cato right on his heels.

"Okay I think we are safe back here," Finnick says, all sense of seductiveness falling out of his voice, "I needed to talk to you two but it needs to be private. There are cameras following us everywhere in there. That's why I had to put on that voice. Sorry if I got on your nerves," he says clapping Cato on the shoulder.

"Is this about the so-called rebellion?" I ask.

"Not so-called my dear. It's happening." he says.

"You're a part of it?" Cato asks.

"Why are you so surprised?" Finnick asks.

"I didn't think the Capitol's favorite toy would be a member of the rebellion," Cato says, his voice a little cold.

"There's more to me than you would think," Finnick says. I see the sadness in his eyes but I don't press the subject further.

"Okay, so tell us. What's going on?" I ask, desperate for information.

"The rebellion is actually happening. District 8 is planning a rebellion against their Peacekeepers as we speak." Finnick says.

"District 8?" I ask. It doesn't seem like the kind of district who would want to rebel.

Finnick nods, "It's going to take place during the final interview of the Victory Tour in the Capitol. Just be on your guard. I'm willing to bet they are going to question some of us, including me about it. I don't see why they would want to question you two but if you give them a reason to they won't hesitate."

Everything he is saying is in hushed tones as if he is afraid we will be caught at any minute, which is probably true.

"So its really happening." Cato says, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Yep it's happening. And you better be prepared or we are all in danger," Finnick says. And with that happy note he leads us back inside to Allison.

Just before he leaves he says, "It was nice meeting you Avery," the seductive tone creeping back into his voice. Right, we are inside. They are watching us.

"I'm not sure I trust him," Cato says as we board the train to District 3.

"I don't know Cato. He's different than I thought he would be. I think he's right. There is more to him than meets the eye." I say thoughtfully.

"How can you tell?" Cato scoffs.

"Just look at his eyes," I say simply. When Cato gives me a puzzled look I continue, "They're dull, and sad, and full of pain. He doesn't seem like he's full of life anymore. I think he once was but the Games and the Capitol broke him."

Cato chuckles, "You can't tell all that about a person just by looking at their eyes."

I nod vigorously, "Maybe you can't...but I can."

"Well then you're very good at reading people," Cato says honestly.

After that, we slip back into our normal routine. By the time we get to the Capitol, I am exhausted and ready to go home but I know the worst part of the tour is yet to come. We are prepped on the train before we head to President Snow's mansion where the party will be. Tomorrow are the final interviews, then we are headed to District 2. I haven't seen Peeta or Katniss much. The few times I've talked to Peeta, he always seemed stressed out. He's told me that he and Katniss are struggling to convince President Snow and the districts that they are in love. This surprised me at the time because I know Peeta loves Katniss but when I thought about it, I realized that I didn't see Katniss reciprocate much.

This must be another one of Snow's plans to use us. Suddenly, the pieces fall into place. Snow is using our love to try to quell the rebellion. He thinks that if he convinces the districts that what we did wasn't an act of rebellion, that we did it out of love, their rage will be quelled. What he doesn't know is that nothing we do will fix 75 years of secret unrest everywhere. He has convinced us that the Victory Tour is out last chance to put things right, when really there is nothing we can do. I think he knows this. He is just using us. This once again proves the point I've known since I stepped in the arena.

Just because you win the Games, it doesn't mean you're free.

* * *

**Finally finished! Sorry it's so late. I didn't have much time to write the past couple days. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! Don't forget to review and check out my other fanfictions Real or Not Real and Moving On.**


	24. Capitol Parties

**Wow Chapter 25! I really didn't think I would make it this far with this story. So thank you to everyone who reviewed and helped me get here. ****Sorry this chapter is a little late. I was having writer's block :(. I have more bad news. This will probably be the last chapter until next Wednesday. I am going on vacation and I probably won't have access to a computer. I will try to update as soon as possible next Wednesday though. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

We finish getting ready and get in a car to go down to the Capitol. I ask Allison if President Snow will be there. The last thing I need is him watching my every move all night.

"No, probably not, " Allison replies, "He doesn't usually go to these events."

I breathe a sigh of relief. I exchange a glance with Cato and see that he is feeling the same way. We get to the mansion and meet up with Katniss and Peeta. When we walk in, my jaw drops. The ballroom alone is as big as my entire lower floor back home. The ceilings tower so far up into the air that I can't even see an ending. There must be one though because cloud shaped platforms are hanging from the ceiling were musicians are playing. The walls all around the room are lined with tables that are covered in food of all sorts.

Katniss and Peeta disappear to one of the food tables, while Cato and I are bombarded by Capitolites congratulating us and asking for pictures. Katniss and Peeta are lucky they escaped. When Cato and I finally get away and head over to a food table.

"God, I hate them," Cato says.

I laugh, "Yeah, well we can't do anything about it."

I see someone else walking up to us and Cato groans. I hold back my laughter as he introduces himself.

"Hello, I'm Plutarch Heavensbee. Head Gamemaker this year." he says with a smile.

"Oh you're the new Head?" I ask, trying to act interested, "That's such an honor."

He nods, proudly, "Of course, it will be hard to beat the last Games but I can try."

Cato just nods, silently telling him that he's done talking.

"Well, I'll let you two go have fun," he says, taking the hint. Just before he leaves though, he takes out a pocket watch and rubs his thumb over it, revealing a Mockingjay symbol. He leaves without another word.

"What was that about?" I ask Cato.

He shrugs, but I can practically see his mind reeling as he tries to figure out what Plutarch was trying to show us. The rest of the night passed uneventfully except for when Cato started drinking a clear liquid that he thought was alcohol. He promptly ran to the bathroom to throw up. When he came back, glaring, I dissolved into hysterics.

"What the hell was that stuff?" he asked.

Flora, who is standing nearby, says, "It's to make you throw up."

"Well yeah, I figured that out, but why?" Cato asks, still fuming.

"So that you can keep eating," she says cheerfully, "After all, it is a feast!" She disappears back into the throng of people.

"That is disgusting," Cato mutters under his breath, "But it worked so I'm going to get some more food." He disappears too.

I turn and see Peeta and Katniss walking over to me. Peeta says hello then picks a glass of the clear liquid.

I stop him quickly, "I wouldn't drink that if I were you. It makes you throw up."

"How do you know?" Katniss asks.

"Because Cato just drank some of it." I say, a grin spreading across my face.

Katniss smirks as Peeta sets the drink down, "So how is your night going?" Peeta asks with a sigh.

I shrug, "Okay, I guess." Suddenly I remember the watch Plutarch Heavensbee showed me with the Mockingjay on it. I want to ask if he showed it to them too but I know we might be being monitored. I try to slip it into the conversation, "So, there are a lot of Mockingjay fashions around here. It seems like Katniss has started a new fashion trend."

Peeta's eyes are curious but he plays along, "Yeah, people really seem to like her pin."

"The most interesting thing I saw was a watch the new head Gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee, showed me." I say carefully.

Peeta gives me a curious look but Katniss responds, "Yes, he showed me that too." She gives me a knowing look.

Of course. Katniss and I are the ones who started this rebellion, so we are the ones shown this message, The question is what the message means. I make a mental note to ask Allison later.

By the end of the night, Cato and I are dancing on the outskirts of the crowd. He leans in to me and whispers in my ear, "I've been thinking about what he showed us and I think I know what it means."

"Cato this isn't a good place to talk about this," I say quietly.

He shrugs, "It means he's on our side." he whispers.

I look around frantically, "Stop talking about it! We'll talk about it later."

He nods. Suddenly, Flora comes running up to us, "Time to leave! We have an early interview tomorrow morning and then on to District 2!"

We get in another car and head back to the same building we stayed in before the Games. I shudder at the memories of this place. This time though, we are all staying on the same floor. After dinner, I curl up on the couch with my head on my knees. I can't wait to get out of this place. The banquet tonight really opened my eyes to how much the Capitol really has at its service. They have all this food, and all this money, and meanwhile people in other districts are fighting for their next meal. The food at the banquet tonight alone would be enough to feed my entire District for a year. I hear footsteps and look up to see Peeta walking into the room.

"Can I sit down?" he asks. I nod silently and he takes a seat beside me. He is silent for a moment but I can see that there is something on his mind.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" I ask.

He sighs, "I'm going to propose to Katniss tomorrow," he blurts out.

"What?" I ask in shock.

He sighs, "It's the only way!" he says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused.

He groans, "President Snow threatened Katniss if we don't prove to him that we're in love. We've tried everything but nothing os working. It's a last resort."

"I don't understand," I say, "I thought you loved her, isn't this what you wanted?"

"Not like this," he says, frustrated, "Not when I know she doesn't feel the same." Now he just looks sad.

I sigh, "Look Peeta, I'm not going to pretend I know how she feels but anyone can see that she cares about you. She's not very good at showing her feelings so maybe she does love you. I know she cares about you a lot though."

Peeta gives me a soft smile, "Thank you Avery."

"No problem," I say, smiling. I give him a hug then say, "You should probably get to bed."

He nods and leaves the room. I curl back up on the couch and the next thing I know, Cato is shaking my shoulder.

I sit up wearily and rub my eyes, What time is it?" I ask.

"Three in the morning," he replies, "I came out here to get something to drink and saw you on the couch. I figured you might be more comfortable sleeping in a bed."

"Thanks," I say, "But I'm not tired anymore."

He chuckles, "You can't fool me Avery. I can see you're exhausted. You're going to want as much sleep as you can get."

He gets two mugs of hot chocolate and sits down next to me. I decide to change the subject, "Are you excited to go home?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "You know about my family Avery, why would I be excited to go back to my father? The only thing I'm looking forward to is seeing my sister."

"I'm so sorry. I forgot." I say. I completely forgot that his father was an alcoholic.

"Is it bad that I'm actually nervous for you to meet them?" he asks.

I shake my head, "I'm excited to meet your sister." I say hopefully.

"I am too. I'm just scared that my father will try to do something to you." he says sadly, "When he gets drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing. He's trid to hurt my sister before."

"I'll be fine Cato. I can look out for myself." I say.

He wraps and arm around my shoulder, "I know you can."

I lean my head on his shoulder and he pulls me closer to him.

"It'll be fine Cato," I say quietly.

"I hope so," he says.

* * *

**Whew, I finished! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I think a lot of people don't review because they think other people will, but they don't consider that maybe no one will. So please, please review. Even if it's just a smiley face :). Thanks for reading! I'm sorry abou the delay with chapter and again, there will not be another chapter up until next Wednesday. **


	25. Bad First Impressions

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little late. I was at my friends house most of the day Wednesday and I celebrated Fourth of July today but here is another chapter. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Fourth everyone!**

* * *

I wake up on the couch, with Cato's arm wrapped firmly around me. He is still sleeping. I don't even remember falling asleep last night. I look out the window and see District 2 in the distance. I decide to wake Cato up. I shake his shoulder gently and he wearily opens his eyes.

"Are we there?" he asks sleepily.

I laugh, "Almost."

We get up and meet Flora in the front of the train. She explains that Cato's family is going to meet us when we get out of the train station. Then Katniss and Peeta will go to the Mayor's house to get ready for the banquet tonight. Cato and I are allowed to go to his house to get ready. Butterflies fill my stomach at the thought of meeting Cato's family. Cato is worried about me getting hurt but I just want them to like me.

Cato sees the look on my face and asks, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if they'll like me." I say quietly.

Cato wraps his arm around my shoulders, "I know my sister will like you. The only thing I'm concerned about is my dad."

"Relax Cato," I say, brushing off his concerns, "I don't think he'll do anything to me."

"You haven't seen him when he gets alcohol." Cato says darkly.

We pull into District 2 in few minutes. A huge crowd has assembled in the train stations to greet us and unlike the other districts, these people seem genuinely happy. They always are when the Victor is from their district. District 2 looks like a smaller, less grand version of the Capitol. It's clear that none of these people suffer from problems we do like starvation and poverty. Everyone seems extremely well off. I can see the stone quarries in the distance but it doesn't look like anyone is working today. We step off the train to thunderous applause and before we can get two feet off the platform Cato is caught in a mess of blond curls that I can only assume belong to his sister.

"Hey Amber," Cato says, wrapping his arms around her. She doesn't let go. "Amber, I've only been gone for two weeks." Cato laughs.

She pulls away and I see her light blue eyes are full of tears, "Cato," she says, "It's dad."

Cato's face darkens, "What happened? Did he hurt you?" He sounds furious.

Amber shakes her head, "No he didn't hurt me. But he's drunk. He's been throwing things and yelling and I don't know what to do." She sounds desperate.

"Come on," Cato says. He takes my hand and pulls me along with him as we weave our way through the crowd. When we get out Cato leads me down a long street that I'm assuming leads to the Victor's Village. He stops in front of a large house. Even from outside, I can hear things shattering.

Cato suddenly turns to me and grips my shoulders, "Stay here with Amber. I'm going to go try to calm him down."

"I want to come with you." I say immediately.

Cato shakes his head, "It would be my fault if he hurt you so I can't let that happen. Just stay here. Please." His voice is firm but his eyes are sad.

I nod, "Okay," I say quietly. As he is running into the house I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I forgot Amber was there. I turn to look at her. She is very pretty with curly blond hair that falls to her lower back and gorgeous blue eyes. She is small but all muscle.

"Hi," she says, "I'm Amber."

"I'm Avery," I say.

She laughs, "I know. I've heard a lot about you. Cato never stops talking about you."

This surprises me. Cato and I were in a fight up until the Victory Tour. "Really?" I ask.

She laughs again, "He really likes you Avery. You're fifteen right?"

"I just turned 16. What about you?" I ask.

"Thirteen." she says. She opens her mouth to continue but stops when we hear the yelling coming from inside the house. It sounds like Cato is yelling at his father.

Amber immediately starts to run up the stairs but I grab her arm, "Cato said to stay here!"

"I don't care!" she says, wrenching her arm out of my grasp and running through the door. I run after her and when I get into the house, a horrible sight greets me. There are empty wine bottles shattered everywhere, pictures lie smashed on the ground. Cato's dad is standing in the kitchen facing Cato with a knife in his hand.

His dad hears us come in, turns and starts walking towards us, "Well look who it is," he slurs. I step in front of Amber, automatically shielding her.

When Cato sees us, his eyes get wide. He runs over to us immediately, pushing me behind him.

"She's a pretty thing," he continues, "It would be a shame if anything bad happened to her." He laughs, but it's a cruel cold laugh that makes my blood run cold.

"If you even touch her I'll kill you," Cato says through gritted teeth.

He chuckles, "I know you wouldn't be able to do that. You wouldn't kill your own father."

"Yeah well you didn't seem to have any problems killing your wife." Cato fires back. My hand flies to my mouth. Cato told me his mother dies but he didn't tell me it was like this.

His face darkens, "You're weak Cato. You always have been. No one will ever be able to see past that."

I look up at Cato and see tears streaming down his cheeks. I've only seen Cato cry once, when he thought I was dying. Suddenly, with a flick of his wrist that is all too familiar to me, Cato's father lets the knife fly. I can tell he is aiming for Cato and he would have made his mark too if I hadn't pushed him out of the way. Instead of Cato's chest, the knife ends up slicing across my arm. When Cato sees the blood running down my arm he snaps. He lunges at his father, knocking him to the ground. I grab Amber's hand and drag her out of the house with me. She is crying too.

"I'm so sorry," she says through her tears.

"For what?" I ask.

She points to my arm, "If I hadn't run in there, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"That wasn't yours or Cato's fault." I say, brushing off her concerns. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"You can't go back in there!" she says.

"I've been through the Games," I reply, "I'll be okay, don't worry."

I run back inside and smash into Cato, "Are you okay?" he asks frantically.

I nod, "I'm fine Cato. Don't worry. Amber is too." I say, anticipating his next question, "What happened to your dad?"

He's in there. Knocked out." Cato says.

"I'm so sorry," I say.

"For what? I'm the one who brought you over here. I should have left you at the train station. Then you wouldn't have gotten is all my fault." he says.

"Cato, It's just a cut. I'll be okay." I say.

"Let me see it," He says. I hold out my arm revealing the shallow cut that stretches from my elbow down to my mid-forearm.

"See? It's not bad. Now come one. We better go outside. Amber's freaking out." I say.

Cato chuckles and leads me back outside. When Amber sees us she tackles Cato in a hug.

When she finally pulls away he turns to me, "I need to talk to you," he says quietly. I nod and he turns to Amber, "Why don't you go visit one of your friends okay?" She looks from me to Cato then smiles.

"Sure," she says, heading back into town.

"I'll be right back," Cato says. He goes into the house and comes back with some bandages. He wraps my arm up gently then helps me to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Just somewhere quiet to talk," Cato says. We end up stopping in a grassy area just outside of the Victor's Village.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask quietly.

He hesitates for a minute, "I want to tell you about my mother." I just nod, telling him to continue. He takes a deep breath, "When I was 10, I was upstairs with Amber when we head my father screaming. It wasn't unusual because he does that a lot. I heard my mother arguing with. I figured he would get bored of yelling at her and go to sleep like he usually does but he didn't. They were at it for hours. Then we heard her screams." he stops.

"Cato, I don't know what to say," I say, my voice barely a whisper.

"I had to sneak out the back door with Amber so he wouldn't come for us next. That's when I started training. It was an excuse to get out of the house." he says bitterly, putting his head in his hands.

"Cato I'm not going to pretend I understand what you went through and that I know how you're feeling, because I don't. But I do want you to know that what your dad said was wrong. I did see past that part of you." I pause for a second, trying to work up the courage to say what I want to say, "And that's what made me fall in love with you."

Cato looks up at me. He doesn't say anything and for a second I think I made a mistake in telling him but then he takes my face in his hands and kisses me. It's slow, passionate, and perfect.

He pulls away and says, "I love you, Avery."

* * *

**Wow that chapter had a lot of drama in it. But I really liked writing it and I can't wait to see what you think! So don't forget to review please!**

**Here are the review responses:**

**vampirevampirevampire: Thanks for the smiley faces haha. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter just as much! Thank you for reviewing. I always love reading your reviews because you have reviewed every chapter since the beginning and it means a lot to me :)**

**ionilove: Here is another update! I hope you are enjoying this story and thanks for reviewing my other story as well! **

**THG4ever3: I agree, it was sweet. I love writing Cato's soft side because it shows a part of him we don't normally get to see. And thank you for the smiley face!**


	26. Meeting Avery's Family

**Hey guys! So I only got one review for lat chapter and I was hoping for a bigger response so please review! In this chapter Avery and Cato finish up in District 2 and head to District 6 so Cato can meet Avery's family. I'm really excited about this chapter and I hope you all like it too! So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Cato leads me back over to the house telling me I have to get ready for the banquet tonight.

"What about your dad?" I ask.

"What about him?" Cato asks, confused.

"Doesn't the Victor's family have to come to the banquet?" I ask.

Cato chuckles, "There's no way I'm bringing him so they can live without him."

I laugh, "But what are you going to say when they ask where your parents are?"

Cato shrugs, "I'll tell them he's sick or something."

When we get to the house, Cato tells me to wait outside so that he can make sure his dad is still unconscious. Just when I start to get nervous, he comes back out, "He's still knocked out. You can come in." I walk inside the house, still hesitant. "I talked to your prep team and they're going to be here soon to get you ready.

I groan, making Cato laugh," Where is your dad anyway?" I ask. He isn't on the kitchen floor where Cato left him.

"I dragged him into his room and locked the door." Cato says. He sees the hesitant look on my face, "Don't worry," he says, pulling me into his chest, "I'm making sure he doesn't come near you again."

I nod, "Thank you Cato," I say quietly. We stand there in silence, soaking in each other's company until we hear the door open and my prep team bursts into the room.

"Let's go Avery!" Annabeth yells, "We have to get you prepped. You can make out with Cato later."

I blush furiously and Cato just chuckles but I can tell he's embarrassed too.

"I'm coming." I yell back. She sticks her head in the kitchen. "Where do I go?" I ask her.

"You have an extra bedroom right?" she asks, Cato. He nods, "Good then we'll get you ready there and Cato can get ready in his room."

"Well where's his prep team then?" I complain.

"He doesn't need as much done as you. You have to get your nails, hair, and makeup done which takes a lot longer than him." Annabeth says impatiently, "Now come on. We're already really late."

She drags me into the spare bedroom and the prep team get s to work on me.

"So do you like Cato's family?" Annabeth questions.

I hesitate to answer, "Yeah I really like his sister. She's sweet."

"What about his parents?" Annabeth asks, prying for more information.

I don't want to tell her with the rest of my prep team around so I just say, "Well his mom passed away and I didn't talk to his dad much. Cato says he's sick."

"Oh well maybe you can talk to him later." Annabeth says optimistically. I shudder thinking about ever going near Cato's dad again.

Annabeth shoos the prep tam out but before she gives me my dress she says, "Okay, talk. I know you're hiding something." she says.

I sigh, "Cato's dad was drunk," I start. I don't want to tell her the full story. I don't feel like I have right to, that's Cato's story to tell. "He tried to hurt me but Cato knocked him out." That's all the information I'm giving her.

"Avery, I'm sorry. I didn't want to pry into something like that-" Annabeth starts.

"It's fine." I say quickly. If I keep talking about it, I'm going to start crying, and I don't feel like having my prep team yell at me for messing up my makeup.

Annabeth puts the dress on me silently. It's an icy blue color that falls a few inches above my knee with a lace neckline. The color looks exactly like Cato's eyes.

Annabeth laughs when she sees me studying it, "Do you recognize the color from anywhere?" she asks mischievously. I blush, making her laugh more.

I put on light brown, lace up heels and head downstairs. Cato is waiting for me in a simple tux with ice blue accents that match my dress. We head to the Justice Buiiding for the banquet and thankfully all goes well with our excuse of why Cato's dad isn't there. Everyone is too busy drinking and talking to even be suspicious of us. Soon we have to say goodbye to Amber and get back on the train.

I fall asleep, exhausted and when I wake up in the morning I'm filled with excitement and dread. Today I get to see my family but they also have to meet Cato. I terrified that they won't be able to see past his seemingly brutal exterior like I do. I know they'll like him if they just get to know him but until then, I know they'll be worried. Especially my dad.

I head down to breakfast, still in my pajamas, and see Cato there.

"Hey," I say and sit down, filling my plate. Cato doesn't reply. He is too busy picking at his food. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing. I'm just a little nervous." he says.

I place my hand over his, "It's going to be fine okay. But I'm warning you now, my dad is going to ask you a lot of questions." He groans and continues picking his food. "Don't worry. Just be yourself. They'll like you."

"What if they don't?" he asks, nervously.

"They will," I assure him.

We eat breakfast in silence because Cato isn't talking much. Afterwards I go to the couch and turn on the TV. I watch it for a little while but they start playing reruns of our Games so I shut it off quickly. The Flora comes bustling into the room.

"We will arriving in a few minutes. The pan is the same as last time. Cato, you can go to her house if you want until it's time for you to get ready." she says then runs off to talk to someone else.

I go to the window and watch the familiar landscapes of District 6 come into view. I turn to Cato and see that he looks like he's going to throw up.

I laugh and he whips his head towards me, "What?" he asks.

"Just you." I say, "I've never seen you this nervous. It looks like you're more scared to meet my family then to go into the Hunger Games."

"Hey at least I trained for the Games. I didn't train for this," he says. We pull in and Flora comes running into the room as fast as she can in her five inch heels.

"Let's go! Everyone line up at the door. Avery and Cato in the front!"

I drag Cato along with me to line up. He is gripping my hand so tightly I can't even move it, "Take a deep breath," I tell him, "It'll be fine."

The doors open and as soon as I walk out, Ana has bombarded me, "Thank God you're back," she says, "I was so bored without you here."

I laugh, "Hey Ana." I turn and see Cato looking extremely uncomfortable, "Oh sorry. Ana this is Cato. Cato this is my best friend Ana."

Ana shakes his hand, "Hey Cato. I've heard... a lot about you." she says with a sly grin.

Cato looks at me, his eyebrow raised. I blush and start laughing, "What?" I ask him.

"Were those things good things?" he asks Ana. I can tell he is trying to embarrass me.

"You don't have to answer that," I say quickly to Ana.

She giggles and says, "Very good." Cato laughs at me when I put my head in my hands. "You're family is waiting for you Avery," then just before disappearing into the crowd she pulls me aside and says, "I like him. Don't screw anything up Avery."

"I won't," I say with a sigh.

I walk back over to Cato, "So you were talking about me?" he asks slyly.

I punch him in the arm, "Shut up. Your sister says you talked about me all the time."

He laughs and puts his arm around my waist as we walk towards the Victors Village. I stop him before we walk through the door, "You ready?" I ask.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up but sure I guess I'm ready," he says.

I nod and push open the door, "I'm home!" I yell and I hear a bunch of voices shouting back. My mom comes out of the kitchen and hugs me and my sisters and my dad come downstairs.

"Okay!" I say loudly once they have all finished saying hello to me, "This is Cato. He's really nervous so please be nice to him," I say, giving a pointed look at my dad who just shrugs his shoulders.

To my surprise, my mom hugs him. He looks shocked but hugs her back. I see her whisper something in his ear and he murmurs a reply but I don't hear it. I make a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Well Cato, I have a couple of questions," my dad starts.

I groan, "Dad please don't." I say, making Cato laugh.

"It's fine Avery." he says, chuckling.

We go into the kitchen where mom has chicken and rice ready for us. I sit down next to Cato and my dad sits directly across from him.

My dad doesn't hesitate to start interrogating him, "First, how old are you?" he asks.

"18 but I turn 19 in a few months." he says.

My dad looks at me, "Don't you think that's a little old for you?" he asks.

"Dad," I complain, "Stop. You're just making him more nervous. And you're four years older than mom so no I don't think he's too old for me."

I feel Cato looking at me so I lace my fingers into his under the table. Dad keeps questioning him about what he does in the district and what his plans are in the future. Eventually he gets to the topic I was dreading. Cato's family.

I sense Cato tense up next to me, "Dad that's not a good question, " I say quietly. My dad gives me a puzzled look. "Can you give us a second?" I ask. I don't wait for an answer before dragging Cato away from the table into the hallway.

"You don't have to tell them," I say.

"Yes I do," Cato says. "They're your family. They deserve to know too."

"Well you don't have to tell them everything," I say.

He sighs, "I will eventually. But not tonight."

I kiss him quickly and before we go back to the kitchen I remember, "What did my mom say to you earlier?"

"Oh she said she wanted to thank me for saving you and watching out for you in the arena." he says.

"And what did you say back?" I ask.

He smiles and pulls me into him, "I said it was no problem because I would do anything for you."

"Well you won her over with that," I say, laughing.

We walk back into the room and sit down. I squeeze Cato's hand and he starts talking, "My mom passed away when I was 10 and my dad..." he trails off for a minute then takes a deep breath, "My dad is an alcoholic." He stops for a minute. It's so quiet at the table you can hear a pin drop.

"I'm sorry," my dad says, "You didn't have to tell us that yet."

"Cato nods, "Yes I did. You're Avery's family. I care about her a lot and she already knows everything about this so you deserve to know too."

My dad smiles, "Welcome to the family Cato."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and I can hear Cato sigh in relief. The res of dinner is actually really fun. My sisters are also starting to get over how menacing Cato looks and are seeing his personality instead. I knew they would. Everyone seems to really like him. After dinner my dad pulls me aside for a minute.

"So do you like him?" I ask anxiously.

My dad nods and I smile, "You were right. There's a lot more to him than meets the eye. But if he ever hurt you I will kill him," my dad says.

I sigh, "He would never do that dad," I say.

"I believe you," my dad assures me, "But really, you picked a good one there Avery."

I smile as I walk back over to Cato. He is a good one but I didn't pick him. He picked me. And for that I am always going to be thankful.

* * *

**Yay! That chapter is finished. I really liked that chapter and I hope you guys did too. Next chapter they will go to District 12 and there will be some drama and I will post that either tomorrow or the day after. I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	27. The Last Stop

**Hey guy! Sorry I haven't updated in a while :( I have been trying to finish my summer work for high school so I haven't been on my laptop much. But I will try to update as much as possible before school starts because then I won't have as much time to write. On another note, I'm really excited about the rest of this story! I know exactly what I want to happen all the way through Mockingjay! This chapter will the be the last one of the Victory Tour, then I will have one chapter, then the Quarter Quell announcement. I'm trying to move it along at a relatively fast pace so that I don' have to put in a bunch of filler chapters. So I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

The last stop on our tour is District 12. I am reluctant to say goodbye to my family but I know that I'll be home for good in a couple days. I correct myself, not home for good. Home for another six months until I have to return to the Capitol for the Games, this time as a mentor. I am dreading the next games. I don't want to mentor a young child, and grow close to them, and then watch them die.

This time when we arrive in District 12, Katniss and Peeta will get ready at their houses in the Victor's Village while Cato and I will get ready in the mayor's house. We have to walk through the District to get there so we push through the throng of people waiting to see Katniss and Peeta and start the walk through the district hand in hand. As we walk, I am horrified by the condition of this district. It is even worse that my district. There is coal dust all over everything and, since we are in the poorer part of the district, the houses are tiny and falling apart.

"I didn't know it was this bad here," I say to Cato quietly.

He nods, "The Capitol doesn't care about the outer districts. We hear about people starving to death out here all the time."

I am silent, the horror of what he is saying sinking onto me. I can' believe the Capitol just sits by and let this happen. Well, since I've been to the Capitol I can believe it, but I didn't think it had gone this far. I see kids running around here and, although they look a little better because of Katniss and Peeta's winnings, I can still see most of their ribs. I shudder, imagining seeing little kids lying on the streets, starving to death.

We reach the mayor's house where we are greeted by a bubbly 16-year-old girl with blond hair and stunning blue eyes. She introduces herself as Madge, the mayor's daughter.

"Katniss didn't tell me much about you guys so I was really looking forward to meeting you," she says.

"You know Katniss?" I ask, surprised that Katniss would hang out with the mayor's daughter.

"Yeah, we're friends." she says. I raise my eyebrows and she laughs, "Avery, you're going to get ready in that room," she says, pointing at a room down the hall from where we are standing, "And Cato, you are getting ready in the room next to her. But first, Haymitch wants to talk to both of you."

"What for?" Cato asks suspiciously.

She shrugs, "I don't know. He didn't tell me. He's waiting for you in the back though."

I look at Cato hesitantly. He just shrugs and starts walking towards the back of the house. I follow quickly and when we get there we see Haymitch standing there, impatiently.

"There you two are," he says, pulling us outside.

"Why can't we talk inside?" I ask.

"The house might be bugged. It's not safe there." he says.

I see recognition flicker across Cato's face just as I, myself, come to terms with what he is talking about. The rebellion.

"You have an update?" I ask frantically and he nods.

"District 8 started a rebellion during the live interviews from the Capitol." he says seriously.

"What!" Cato yells. I smack him in the arm telling him to shut up.

Haymitch just nods gravely, "This wasn't part of the plan. No one was supposed to rebel so soon. It was a planned event, rehearsed and everything. I don't know why they picked that night to do it though."

"I do." I say suddenly. Everyone looks at me in confusion, but to me the answer is clear. "It was the night Peeta proposed to Katniss. You said it yourself Haymitch. The districts don't believe in their romance. All the proposal did was show everyone the real power the Capitol has because we know it wasn't their choice to do that. They're only 16!"

"She's right." Cato says, "But when they got time to plan this I have no idea."

Haymitch thinks about what I said for a second, "You might be right. We'll update you more soon but as of right now, the Capitol is sending in their troops. Something bad is happening. And once again, Katniss and Peeta aren't to know about any of this."

We nod in understanding and Haymitch sends us back inside to get ready for the banquet. My mind is reeling with questions and ideas. I know the Capitol is keeping a close watch on the districts so what confuses me is how they managed to plan this without getting caught. Finnick had told us in District 4 they were planning one but even he sounded doubtful that it would happen. The Capitol has ears everywhere, surely they must have heard about it. But if they did they would have stopped it then and there. So somehow, the citizens spread word and managed to get a plan together right under the Capitol's nose and still had the element of surprise. It amazes me and leaves me thinking about District 8 with awe. But still, they should have known their forces weren't powerful enough. Once the Capitol got word they sent in Peacekeepers. They should have known it was going to get crushed.

I go through the banquet mostly in silence. I'm still thinking about what happened. I knew the rebellion was starting but it was all talk until this happened. The officials must be freaking out. Then again, they think they will be able to crush us all just as easily as they did before.

I get back on the train that night, exhausted and ready to go home. We leave Katniss and Peeta behind in District 12. I sit on the couch with my arms around my knees when I hear Cato come in the room.

He sits down next to me, "What are you thinking about?" he asks after a moment of silence.

I sigh, "You know what I'm thinking about Cato." he doesn't say anything. "I just don't understand how they managed to pull something like that off."

Cato shakes his head, "They didn't. They tried but they were crushed. A lot of them are dead now Avery."

"I know but still. How did the Capitol not get word of that before now?" I ask.

"I don't know but remember what Finnick said?" he asks. I shake my head. "He said some of us might be taken in for questioning."

I shudder at the thought of President Snow questioning me on this, "But we don't know anything." I say.

"I'm willing to bet that you and Katniss are the first two they take. You're the ones who supposedly started this thing." he says.

I groan and bury my head in my hands, "What am I going to do?" I say.

"Just be honest. You really don't know how they planned any of this so tell them that." Cato says, trying to make me feel better. I don't say anything. "Listen, we're going to be in separate districts until the Quarter Quell so I want you to call me if you get taken in for questioning."

"Cato, you aren't going to be able to do anything about it." I say.

"I know but I still want to know what's going on." he says.

"Okay." I say quietly. I lean my head on his shoulder and we sit there in silence. I end up falling asleep, not thinking about the rebellion, just home.

* * *

**Chapter 28 finished! As you can see, Avery and Cato know a lot more about the rebellion than Katniss and Peeta ever did. In this story, they are two key elements to it. I'm really excited for the next chapter because I have some drama coming up! I have a lot planned for this story so I hope you guys like all of my ideas. I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to press that review button!**

**Here are the review responses from last chapter:**

**ionilove: You have no idea how much it meant for me to read that you thought this was the best hunger games fanfic ever. I always love reading your review but that one really made me smile :) So thank you so much for reviewing so much and for reading this fanfiction. And guess what? I think you're awesome too! ;) Here's another chapter.**

**vampirevampirevampire: I'm glad you liked this chapter! I loved writing about Cato meeting Avery's family so I'm really glad you liked it too :) Hope you liked this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing! Here is an update and I hope you liked it!**


	28. Interrogation

**Hey guys! So I didn't get response to the last chapter. I'm assuming you guys are busy and haven't had time to read it but it's not a big deal to me so I'm going to put up another chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's not going to be very long but there is going to be some drama and next chapter will be the announcement for the Quarter Quell. I'm really excited to writer about that so I hope you guys like it. Please review!**

* * *

I wake up before Cato. We are both still on the couch, I guess he fell asleep right after I did. I have a sad feeling in my chest but I don't know why. Then I remember, I am going home today. I have to leave Cato for another six months. I wish he could stay in District 6 with me. Not just because I will miss him, but because of his father. But I know the Capitol will never allow that, and he has to take care of Amber. I walk around the train for a while, not hungry for breakfast but tired enough to go back to sleep. I end up in the piano room. I don't know how long I sit there, letting my fingers fly across the keys, but I don't notice Cato when he comes in.

"Hey," he says, shaking me out of my reverie and causing me to jump.

"Hey. What time is it?" I ask. I don't even know what time I woke up.

"Almost 11." he says.

"You slept until 11?" I ask him in shock. Cato is usually up before me.

He nods, "How long have you been in here?" he asks.

I shrug, "I don't even know what time I woke up." I say.

He laughs and sits down next to me at the piano bench, "We're going to be in District 6 in a few hours." he says quietly.

I nod, "I know."

There is silence for a few seconds then he says, "The next time I see you we'll be back here, for the next Hunger Games."

I shudder at the thought. The last thing I want to do is mentor a tribute then watch them die, "I know," I say again.

"You'll call me sometimes though right?" Cato asks, smiling at me.

I nod, "Yeah. And you have to call me if anything happens with your dad." I say.

"Nothing will happen Avery. Stop worrying about it." he says, his voice suddenly cold. I can tell he doesn't want to talk about that.

"Sorry," I say, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Cato sighs, "No, you're right. I'll call you. I promise." He takes my hand and we just sit there, hand in hand, until Flora comes running into the room.

"There you are Avery! We are pulling into District 6. It's time for you to go." she says.

I sigh and stand up slowly. Cato stands up too and walks towards the front of the train with me, never letting go of my hand.

"Can Cato walk me out?" I ask Flora.

"Well, I guess," she says hesitantly, "But he can't leave the train station."

Cato pulls me out of the train reluctantly. I see Ana waiting for me but I ignore her and turn to Cato. He pulls me into his arms without a word, wrapping them tightly around my waist.

"Hey," he says when I pull away, "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay." I say softly. He kisses me gently before Flora starts yelling at him to get back on the train. I laugh a little as he pulls away.

"Bye Avery." he says with a chuckle.

All I can do is wave. If I talk, I know I'll start crying. He gets back on the train and I watch until I can't see the train anymore. I sigh and walk back over to Ana.

"You two are so cute together," is the first thing she says to me.

"Shut up," I say with a grin.

"Are you allowed to visit each other?" she asks.

I shake my head, "The Capitol forbids travel to other districts. No excuses."

"Not even for Victors?" she asks.

"No, not even for us." I say quietly. I wish I could tell her that being a Victor doesn't mean getting everything you want. Sure you have a lot of money but you still have the Capitol's power looming over you. You are never safe once you win the Games.

* * *

I have been home for two months now and I want to see Cato desperately. There is nothing to do here. I can only talk to Ana after school. Since I don't go to school, I have nothing to entertain myself during those long hours. Cato and I talk on the phone all the time but what we can say is limited. It's common knowledge to the Victors that the phones are tapped so we have to be careful what we say. I am desperate for news of the rebellion. I don't know anything that happened in District 8. Allison tells me what she can but her knowledge is limited too. It's hard to pass information through the districts without the Capitol hearing about it.

I have been in town all day, walking around aimlessly. I do that often when I want to clear my head. Sometimes I hand out food to some of the younger children or the larger families. I walk in the door, slamming it loudly to let my parents know I'm here.

"Avery! You're home," my mom says and she comes running to the door.

"Yeah," I say slowly. Something is wrong. Otherwise she wouldn't be acting like this. She looks nervous.

"There is someone here to see you." she says. She takes my arm and leads me into my dad's office. Sitting at the table is President Snow.

I feel a lump forming in my throat and I can't speak. This is what we were all afraid of. That he would come interrogate us about the rebellion. My mom looks at me frantically then leaves the room.

"Have a seat Miss Callaway," President Snow says calmly.

I sit down in front of him cautiously, "What brings you to District 6?" I ask carefully.

"I just have a couple questions for you." he says. His voice is flat, devoid of any emotion.

"About?" I ask.

"Before I begin, I should inform you of something. You will answer these questions honestly or you will regret it. The Capitol has power Avery, and you do not want to test that power." he says.

I gulp and nod. But I'm not going to tell him about the rebellion.

"So, were you aware that the rebellion in District 8 was going to occur?" he asks.

"I heard about it after it happened." I say calmly.

"Were you or Miss Everdeen involved in this rebellion?" he asks.

"Why would you think the two of us would be involved in something like that?" I ask, directing the question back to him.

He pauses before beginning, "The districts are becoming restless. You and Miss Everdeen have given them hope. Hope that they can defy the Capitol and live to the end. Whether you meant to or not, you two are their symbols. So, naturally, it would be you two who are involved in a scheme like this."

"Well you are unfortunately mistaken, President." I say coolly, "Neither of us knew anything about this rebellion. We were just as shocked as you were when we heard about it."

He looks at me for a moment in silence, "You know Miss Callaway, the Capitol has ears and eyes everywhere. If we were to find out that you are lying, there would be severe consequences. On another note, you are lucky that the romance between you and your District 2 partner seems real to the districts."

"Lucky?" I ask, "How so?"

"Let's just say there are many people in the Capitol who find you quite desirable and would be willing to pay splendidly for your...services. If the romance doesn't continue, I just might take them up on their offers." he says.

I feel shivers running through my body at his words, "I don't understand," I say.

"If you need more information on this particular subject, just ask Mr. Odair." he says wickedly. He stands without another word and walks to the door, "It's been a pleasure talking with you Miss Callaway." I don't respond and he leaves silently.

I think about what he said. What services was he talking about? And what does Finnick know about it? I just hope my lies were convincing enough to keep him from doing anything to me or my family.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys like it because I absolutely loved writing it. Next chapter will be the announcement to the Quarter Quell. Oh and if anyone else saw the new trailer for Catching Fire please tell me what you thought because I watched it and I thought it was awesome! I will try to update again in the next few days.**


	29. The Quell

**Hey guys! I know I said I would post a new chapter yesterday but I was updating my other story. So here is the next chapter! This chapter has the announcement for the Quarter Quell and also some drama concerning Avery and the rebellion. I've been really excited to get to this point in the story because Catching Fire is my favorite book in the series. I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since my talk with President Snow. I haven't told anyone about it. I desperately want to tell Cato but I know I can't over the phone. Snow is keeping a watchful eye on me and if he hears me talking about it, who knows what he would do to us. When my mom asked what the talk was about, I just told her that he was talking to me about my mentoring job in the upcoming games. She questioned it for a little while but dropped it when she realized I wasn't going to tell her anything. I've been thinking about what Snow said about my "services". I have an idea of what he was talking about but the thought of it makes my stomach turn so I'm hoping I'm wrong. I'll have to wait a couple of months before I can talk to Finnick so until then, I'm going to try to stop thinking about it.

I'm sitting on the couch with my family tuned into the TV. A mandatory program is on tonight. My family doesn't know what it is but I do. I've also been talking to Peeta and he says that Katniss did a photo shoot in her potential wedding dresses the other day. I'm guessing that that's what they are airing tonight. Every time I think about that forced wedding, I feel sick. It's just another way of showing how the Capitol has complete control over us. They manipulate us and force us to do things we don't want to do, and if we refuse they take something we love and destroy it. It's horrible but we can't do anything about it. At least not yet.

The television flickers to life and we see Caesar Flickerman on the screen in front of a cheering Capitol audience. He makes an announcement and I see that I am right. Katniss is shown on the screen and the crowd goes wild. The pictures slide through, each one showing Katniss shrouded in white lace, pearls, or long trailing sleeves. Each one is met by a huge Capitol reaction. Apparently they are going to be voting for their favorite dress and that will be the one Katniss wears at her wedding. Then when all the pictures end, President Snow himself steps onstage and a young boy brings him an old, wooden box.

"What is he doing?" I ask my mom.

"He must be reading the card." she says. She looks concerned, "For the Quarter Quell."

I groan. Great, I get to see what twist I will have to mentor in the Games this year. I turn my attention back to the TV just as Snow pulls out an old card, yellowed with age and wrinkled around the edges.

"This year, as a reminder that even the strongest among us cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of Victors."

All I can do is start at the television in shock. I'm desperately trying to comprehend what he said. Existing pool of Victors means...the arena is going to be filled with 24 Victors. So this is his plan. In order to teach us all a lesson, they are taking the strongest, the Victors, and killing off 23 of them. That means that I could be going back in the arena, Allison could, Cato could. The thought brings tears to my eyes. My mom is already crying and I can't handle being around them any longer, I jump out of my seat and run out of the room. I don't want to stay in the house. The last thing I want is for my family to try to comfort me.

I run out of the house, not caring where I go, just trying to get away. Suddenly, I run into someone and we both go crashing to the ground. I sit up quickly to see who I slammed in to.

"Ana?" I ask, "What are you doing?"

"I was coming to find you." she says. I can see that she's trying to hold back tears. We both stand up and she immediately and she pull me into a hug, "I can't believe they're making you guys go back there." she says.

"I might not have to." I say, trying to reassure her. But I know that's what he wants. He wants me and Katniss back in the arena. He thinks we are trouble and what better way to get rid of us then to throw us in the middle of another Hunger Games.

She wipes her eyes, "You're right. It might not be you. I shouldn't freak out yet."

I nod, "But you need to be prepared for that if it does happen." I say, "It's always a possibility."

"It's just that, we already lost Max. I can't lose you too Avery." she says, starting to cry again. The thought of Max bring tears to my eyes. Soon we are both crying.

"I'll be fine." I say, trying to calm down.

Ana smiles, "Yeah, at least I know Cato won't let anything happen to you."

Cato! I completely forgot about him, "I have to go." I say, "I need to call Cato."

She smiles, "Okay. Thanks for talking to me."

I smile at her and run off. I slam into my house and am greeted immediately by my mom, "You better go call that boy Avery." she says, "He's been calling nonstop looking for you. He's really worried."

I nod, "I was talking to Ana. I came back to call him." I say. I dash into the office where the phone is and dial Cato's number. He picks up on the first ring.

"Avery?" he asks.

"Yeah it's me." I say quickly.

"Thank god. Are you okay? Why weren't you answering me?" he demands.

"Relax," I say, "I was talking to Ana but I came back to call you. I'm fine."

"I needed to tell you something," he says, "I'm volunteering to go back in."

"Why?" I yell, "You can't!"

"I need to protect you Avery." he argues.

"You don't know if they are going to pick me though." I say desperately.

Cato laughs, "Please Avery, I know you are going to be picked. The Capitol wants to get rid of you."

"Cato!" I warn. He knows this phone is tapped.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid. But I'm still volunteering just to be safe. What if I don't volunteer then you do get picked?" he says.

He's just saying that to cover up for what he said earlier. We both know I'm going to be picked. The Capitol will rig it to make sure of that. I know there's no point arguing, he's going to volunteer anyway.

"You know I don't want you to but I know you won't listen to me so I guess I don't have a choice." I say.

"No you don't. I'm volunteering Avery. I have one more question." he says.

"Sure." I say. I don't know what his other question would be though.

"Has it happened yet?" he asks.

"Has what happened?" I ask. He could be talking about a few things, the rebellion, or if Snow has interrogated me yet. I'm really hoping it's not the second thing.

"The thing we talked about on the train ride back. You promised to call me if it happened." he says.

Great, it is the second thing, "Um," I hesitate.

"It has hasn't it?" he says in a knowing voice.

I sigh, "Yes. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't" I say. I need to be careful what I say right now. One wrong move and something bad could happen to us.

"It's okay Avery. We can talk about it in two months when I see you at the Games." he says grimly.

"Okay." I say softly, "I have to go." I say.

I hear him sigh, "Okay. I'll see you in few months."

I don't say anything. I just hang up the phone. Now not only am I going back into the arena but Cato is too. The phone rings again and I pick it up, "Hello?" I ask, unsure of who else would be calling me.

"Avery?" I hear Katniss's voice on the other line.

"Katniss?" I ask.

"Avery I'm the only female Victor in District 12." she says, "It's too convenient." I know she's talking about the Quell.

"I know." I say simply.

"You know why they did it don't you Avery?" she says grimly.

"Yeah, I do." I say, "Because of us."

"Exactly." she says, "We need to watch out Avery. They're targeting us." With that she hangs up the phone.

She's right. They did this with two people in mind, me and Katniss. This is too perfect. There's no way that was what was written on that card 75 years ago. It's timed just right to squelch the growing rebellion.

* * *

**Yay that chapter is done! I really liked this chapter because it's getting to my favorite part of the series. I hope you all liked it too and don't forget to review!**

**Here are the review responses:**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you! Here is another update. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**vampirevampirevampire: I'm glad you liked the trailer as much as I did. Thanks for reviewing and here is another chapter!**

**samiesimpson1: I agree! It was so amazing! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**ionilove: That's okay. I'm glad your internet is back up and that you are enjoying my stories. Thanks for reviewing both this and Moving On!**


	30. Eyes Everywhere

**Hey guys! So I had an idea for this chapter and I just had to write about it. It's pretty sad so please don't get mad at me :( I'm trying to make this story interesting by adding some drama so I'm interested to see how you guys take it. Don't forget to review! I'm starting to get more reviews for this story and I'm really happy about it but I want more. I know that sounds really selfish but I really want to make it to 100 reviews by the end of this story. I have about 60 right now so please help me get to 100 by just typing a short review in that little box at the bottom. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and as always review responses are at the bottom!**

* * *

I have one month let. One month until I am forced back into the arena. Back to the tragedy and bloodshed. Back to the screaming Capitol fans egging on the killing. Every day I go through the same routine. I wake up, eat breakfast, and then I train. I am working not only on my knife throwing skills, but on learning some new ones too. I am building up muscle, doing speed and agility training and climbing practice, and trying to learn some other basic weapons. I have no help or company from anyone. My family leaves me alone because they no I need to focus and they wouldn't be of any help anyways. I can't rely on any of the other Victors to teach me new things either because Allison is the only one I know who hasn't succumbed to the temptation of drugs to numb the pain. I am basically on my own. Well not completely. I still talk to Cato every day and he is still firmly set on volunteering. I know I can't argue with him so I've just agreed.

After training all morning, I take quick break for lunch and then I head into town, delivering food to the poorer areas and checking on our old house. That's what I am doing today when a boy who looks a little older than me comes up to me.

"Hey Avery." he says. I recognize him from school but I have never talked to him. He is one of the more popular kids and I was never friends with any of them.

"Hey," I say cautiously.

"It's Cole," he says, obviously thinking I don't recognize him, "From school." he adds.

I nod, "I know who you are. Why are you talking to me?" it came out ruder than I had anticipated.

"Just wanted to get to know our newest Victor." he says with a smirk.

I raise my eyebrows at him, "Really? Because I've been home for three months and you haven't made an effort to talk to me before."

"Well I haven't been through this part of town. What are you doing here? I thought you were rich now?" he says. That kind of talk makes me want to slap him. He doesn't care about or associate with anyone who is not up to his standards. And now that I'm a Victor, I meet those standards. It makes me sick.

"I'm handing out food." I say, "I have more money than I know what to do with, I might as well put it to use." I say with a smile, but my tone is cold, "So, just out of curiosity, why are you talking to me now? You never talked to me when we were in school together?" I ask coolly.

He looks flustered for a minute before regaining his composure, "After seeing you in the Games, I find you extremely...intriguing." he says, stepping closer to me.

I take a step back, "How?" I question.

He takes a lock of my hair in his fingers a twirls it around, "There's just something different about you. Something that I want to know more about."

I take my hair from his fingers. I know this guy's reputation. He hits on every girl on school and when they agree to go out with them, he breaks their hearts.

"Well I'm pretty busy these days." I say coolly, "I don't have much time for making friends."

"I'm free tonight. How about you?" he asks slyly.

"Are you asking me out?" I say in shock.

He nods, "What do you say?"

"No!" I burst out, "I thought you watched the Games, Cole. Clearly you didn't notice that I now have a boyfriend." I say, referring to Cato.

He chuckles, "I thought you'd be over that brute by now."

Anger boils in my blood, "How dare you!" I say, "You don't even know him."

He shrugs, "I know him well enough to know that I would do so much better than him." Before I can say anything, he leans down and plants his lips on mine.

It takes me a second to react to what just happened but when I do I bring my knee up hard into his crotch causing him to break away. When he's off guard I kick him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground groaning.

I lean down so that face is right next to his, "Part of being a Victor is knowing how to defend yourself."

I stand up and head back home without finishing my trip. I can't believe he just did that. What if Cato finds out I kissed him? I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I didn't kiss him. He kissed me and then I beat him up. Cato will understand that. I contemplate just not telling him but decide that I need to. Better that he hear it from me then from someone else. I rush to the phone and dial his number.

He picks up on the third ring, "Hey." he says casually.

"Hey." I'm a little nervous about his reaction.

"What's up?" he asks.

"I have to tell you something." I blurt out.

There is a pause on the other line then he says, "Okay." I can that is hesitant.

"I was in town and this kid from school came up to me and started talking to me. He asked me out and when I said no he kissed me." I say quickly, trying to get it all off my chest.

"He did what?" Cato growls.

"You heard me." I say, nervous again.

"What did you do? After he kissed you?" he asks.

"I beat him up." I say simply.

Cato's laugh booms through the phone, "Of course you did. Next time I come to District 6 I'm kicking his ass." he says.

I laugh, feeling extremely relieved, "Okay. I'll be waiting. I'm just glad you aren't mad at me."

He chuckles, "I'm mad at him for what he did. Not at you. But thanks for telling me before someone else did."

We talk for a little bit then hang up. I am relieved, thinking that is the last time we will have to talk about that. Until the next day. I am training with my knives when Allison comes sprinting towards me from her house. I can already tell she is not coming to deliver good news.

"Avery! Something bad is happening!" she yells as she approaches me.

"What?" I ask nervously. In response she thrusts a magazine into my hands. It is one of the gossip magazines that they read in the Capitol. On the cover is a picture of me and Cole kissing with the headline, "_New Victor Caught Cheating!"__  
_

_"_What!" I scream. I quickly flip to the page of the article and read, growing more terrified with every sentence. It talks about how I am cheating on Cato with a "mysterious young man" from my district. At the end it questions if my love towards Cato was ever real. That sentence alone causes fear to shoot through my body. I remember my talk with President Snow in the office. He was right. The Capitol has eyes everywhere. They were waiting for something like this to happen. Snow had demanded that I keep up the romance with Cato. What is he going to do to me now?

I run through the door to my house. "Why are you crying?" my mom asks.

I put my hand up to my cheek and feel tears streaming down my face. I didn't even know I was crying. In answer, I throw the magazine down on the table and run upstairs to my room. I slam the door and collapse on my bed, sobbing. I hear the phone ringing downstairs. I know it's Cato but I really don't want to talk to him so I ignore it. I can't believe I was that stupid. Now Snow is going to punish me, or worse my family.

The next week, I live in constant fear that something is going to happen to me. I don't go to training. I stay at home with my family, or go to Ana's. I want to spend as much time as I can with them while they are still here, as sick as that sounds. I don't know how I'm going to be punished but I know it's coming. I just don't know when. Today, I walk back home from Ana's, ignoring the glares from the people of the district. Everyone thinks that I'm a horrible person for cheating on Cato. Meanwhile, Cole is basking in attention. He makes me sick. I walk through the door and instantly know something is wrong. Normally it's bustling with noise and movement but today it's silent. I run into the living room as fast as I can and see my family and Allison sitting there crying. The only person missing is...my father.

"What happened?" I yell, tears already pooling in my eyes.

"Your father is in the hospital." Allison says, "He went to a work site to go over something with the crew when he got too close to the site and..." she trails off.

Tears are streaming down my face. I know this isn't the work of a construction site. This is how Snow is warning me, "Is he going to be okay?" I ask.

"He's in a coma Avery." Allison says quietly, "I'm so sorry."

I can't speak, I can't move, I am rooted to the spot. This is all my fault. My dad could be dying and it's my fault. Suddenly I start moving again. I run upstairs to my room and slam the door shut behind me. I am sobbing uncontrollably now. I pick up the phone and dial, not Cato, but Katniss. She's the only one who will understand.

She picks up, "Hello?" she asks hesitantly.

"Katniss, he's dying." I sob.

"Avery?" she asks, "Who's dying? Is it Cato?" she asks.

"No. Did you see the magazine?" I ask, trying to calm down.

There is a pause, "Yeah. I did. Is that why?" she asks.

I nod and then remember she can't see me, "Yeah. My dad is in the hospital. He's in a coma and they don't know if he's going to wake up and it's all my fault!" I say, breaking down again.

"Avery stop." she warns, "It wasn't your fault." I know she is trying to get me stop revealing stuff about Snow. She knows he is probably listening right now.

I have to play along, "You're right. I need to calm down. There's nothing I can do about it." I say. I refuse to say it wasn't my fault though.

I say goodbye to Katniss quickly and call Cato. He listens to me cry and says that he's sorry. There's not much we can talk about over the phone. The one thing I'm grateful about is that neither of them said it was going to be okay. They both know it's not okay.

That night I end up crying myself to sleep. I have a nightmare in which I am forced to watch Snow torture and kill my whole family. I can hear their scream and see their scarlet blood being spilled but I can't do anything. I wake up screaming, twisted in the sheets. That's when the guilt crashes over me like a wave and I end up sobbing again.

Katniss was right. We had better all watch our step.

* * *

**I know it was sad. I'm sorry! But I had to add some drama in it. Please leave me a review, no matter how short it is, I still appreciate it. Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter will be the reaping.**

**Here are review responses. I only did the ones that actually reviewed chapter 29 but thanks to the people that reviewed the other chapters!: **

**vampirevampirevampire: Thanks! And more importantly, thanks so much for reviewing every single chapter. It means a lot to me and I appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**samiesimpson1: I agree. Cato really cares about her and it shows through things like that. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**


	31. Back to the Capitol

**Hey guys! I'm getting really excited because this chapter will be the reaping! Catching Fire is my favorite book in the series so I'm really excited to do it from a different point of view :) Please, please, please review. I love and appreciate every review I get, and if you review, you will get a response. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

This is it. The reaping is today. The only bright side to this is that I'm going to see Cato again. I'm desperately trying not to think about the fact that Cato and I could both be dead in the next two weeks. Ever since the incident with Cole, my dad has been in the hospital. He hasn't died yet but he hasn't gotten better. I've been staying at home a lot, training in my backyard in order to avoid going to town. I hate the glares people shoot my way when they see me. Apparently, even after a month, me supposedly cheating on Cato is still big news. I've talked to Cato a lot and, thankfully, nothing has happened to him. He's not the target right now.

I get dressed silently and head downstairs. The whole thing is horribly reminiscent of reaping day last year but my situation could not be more different. I already know that I'm going to be reaped and I've instructed Allison not to volunteer for me. She promised she wouldn't because she knows that if I'm going back in, I want to go back in with Cato.

The one thing that I am dreading is saying goodbye. I highly doubt that I will be coming back this time, although Cato tells me he is going to make sure of it. I know that I am prepared to die but my family is still hopeful that I will return. They still think that my dad's injury is an accident. They are incredibly naïve but at the same time I think that's a good thing because it makes it harder for Snow to get to them.

I don't eat breakfast. I don't think I would be able to keep it down if I did. I head to the square without another word to my family. The reaping isn't for a little while but I need to get away. I can't stand facing the sad looks they throw my way every time I pass them. I don't need their pity, I knew this was coming and I'm prepared. As I'm walking along the worn path, Ana sees me and runs to catch up with me.

"Hey!" she says, out of breath, "Are you doing okay?" she asks, obviously referring to the reaping.

I shrug, "I guess. I'm prepared this time at least."

"Well you don't know if you're going to be reaped or not." she says hopefully, "It could be someone else."

I shake my head, "It'll be me. But at least I'm giving the other kids in the district a break for the year."

"That's true but..." I can see tears forming in her eyes.

"Please don't cry Ana." I say, "I could come back. Just like last time."

She nods and shakes her head as if to clear the tears, "You're right. You'll do great."

Suddenly I see Cole on the other side of the square. He is flirting with about 5 girls but when he sees me, he smirks, obviously happy with himself. That's it. I can't take him walking around the district like he owns it. I walk across the square with Ana right on my heels. He shoos the girls away and looks at me curiously.

I grab him by his collar and slam him against the wall. He puts up his hands in defense, "Is there a problem Avery?" he asks giving me a smile.

"Stop." I say, "Stop walking around like you own everything. Stop basking in what you consider glory. What you did nearly ruined not just my life, but my family's too."

He scoffs, "Calm down. All I did was kiss you."

"Don't come near me or my family again or I swear I will kill you." I let go of him roughly and turn around to leave.

"How are you going to do that. You're going to die in the arena anyway!" he yells.

I freeze in my tracks. Then I whip around and punch him square in the jaw sending him staggering backwards into the wall. I turn around and briskly walk over to Ana with a smile on my face.

He jaw hangs open but she is smiling, "That was awesome." she says to me.

I laugh, "Thanks." I look over my shoulder and see Cole glaring at us, one hand clutching his jaw. The sight of it makes me laugh more and soon Ana and I are both in hysterics. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Allison.

"I need to talk to you." she says seriously.

Ana gives me a curious look and I just shrug. I give her a hug, "I'll see you after the reaping." I say softly and she nods.

I turn and Allison leads me down a path into a small area between two buildings, "What did you need to talk to me about?" I ask her carefully.

"Look I can't say much right now but, when we get into the Capitol, you need to know who you can trust." she says quickly.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

She sighs, "I can't tell you yet. But you'll find out. Trust 3, 4, 7, 10, 11, and 12."

"What is going on Allison?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "You'll find out when we get to the Capitol."

"What about 2?" I ask, thinking of Cato.

She shakes her head, "Only Cato. The rest of them aren't involved."

I nod, "Okay. You promise I'll find out about it later though?" I ask.

She nods, "I promise. Now let's go. The reaping starts in a couple of minutes."

We head back in to the square, where more people are starting to show up. I go to the female section along with Allison and a morphling addict. All I can do is stand there, gripping Allison's hand as though it is a lifeline. I start to feel sick, even though there is no food in my stomach. I feel Allison tap on my shoulder and I look up and see my family.

"We just wanted to wish you luck" my mom says giving me a hug.

I hug her back, "It's okay mom. If I get reaped, I promise I'll come back okay?"

She shakes her head, "You won't get reaped. Don't say that."

I hate lying to them. Telling them I might not get reaped when I know it's inevitable. I'm done, "Yes mom. I'm going to get reaped. I can't tell you how I know, it might get you in trouble, but I know."

There are tears in her eyes but she hugs me tight. I hug my sisters and I already said goodbye to my dad in the hospital yesterday. "You need to go back to your place. It's about to start. I'll see you afterwards to say goodbye." I say. They nod and leave.

A couple minutes later, Flora totters onstage. She plunges her hand into the girl's reaping bowl and, of course, reads out, "Avery Callaway!"

I head onto the stage silently. Flora squeezes my hand as she leads me to my place. Maybe she does actually care about me. Then she reads out the boys name and a morphling addict walks onstage shakily. The sight of it breaks my heart because I know people like him will never survive the arena a second time. The reaping ends and I turn to head into the Justice Building where I will say my goodbyes but a Peacekeeper stops me.

"I get to say goodbye don't I?" I ask.

He shakes his head sadly, "Not this time. Orders from the Capitol."

I try to protest but I am forced directly onto a train. I sit there, blankly. I never got to say goodbye to them. I didn't say goodbye to Ana, she's probably crying right now. I didn't get to say goodbye to my sister, my parents, no one. Tears well up in my eyes, but I choke them down. I can't start these Games like this. I head into the dining room. It'horrible that I know my way around this train. I've been on it too much. I think about what the Peacekeeper said. Orders from the Capitol. I know immediately who those orders came from. Snow. His goal was to chip away at me even more, getting that much closer to breaking me. But it's not going to work. I'm going to stay strong and I know my family will stay strong. I wonder if this new rule was enforced in all the districts?

I head to my room without eating dinner. The only thing that lets me sleep is realizing, one more day until I get to see Cato.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter Cato and Avery will reunite and we will learn a little bit more about the rebellion :). Please review and don't forget to check out my other story, Moving On!**

**Here are the review responses:**

**ionilove: I know, I'm sorry! I had to add some drama in there so it didn't get too boring. Here is the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**samiesimpson1: I agree, Snow is evil. Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**vampirevampirevampire: Her father still isn't okay so sorry about that :(. But don't worry, there will definitely be some strategy between them in the Capitol. Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
